Happily Ever After
by igobumpinthedark
Summary: Marriage laws are now in effect. You have 30 days to comply into wedded bliss. And you damn well better be blissfull. The Ministry IS watching, after all.
1. Shit

"SHIT!"

Harry opened one groggy eye.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

Rubbing his eyes roughly he sat up and jammed his glasses down onto his face. Hermione was always an early riser but usually went out of her way to be quiet as not to disturb the other four inhabitants of 12 Grimmauld place. He cursed her silently, stood up, stretched, and went in search of her as he tightened the belt on his robe. He found her in the kitchen, Daily Prophet in hand, pacing and chewing her lip. Harry grimaced when he realized the sun had yet to make an appearance.

"SHIT!" she muttered again as she paced and read.

Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched his friend chew up her lip.

"Master Harry," began Kreatcher scurrying over to him. Harry gazed down at him. "the Mistress Hermione is very upset. Very upset indeed!"

Harry smiled. "And why is that?"

Kreatcher shrugged helplessly and they stood together watching Hermione pace.

Hermione was the earliest riser at the house; Sirius was the latest. Sirius, much to Harry's joy, had returned from the veil nearly a year ago. No one was ever able to explain it. Harry, Hermione, and Sirius lived at 12 Grimmauld, The Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, with Ron, Ginny and Kreatcher as well. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were now 19 years old, Hogwarts graduates, and had dedicated their lives to bringing down Voldemort. Ginny was 18 and had joined them after he own graduation amid violent protests from Molly. Sirius - well Sirius was somewhere between 39 and 44 depending whether or not he had aged in the veil. He liked to think time ticked backwards and he was a strapping 34. Technically no one could prove him wrong, and technically he did look like he was in his early thirties. The Order had grown stronger in the last couple of years and was enjoying bringing in steady streams of proven Death Eaters. However, they were usually turned loose which lead the Order to acknowledge that Voldemort had infiltrated the Ministry. The Order withdrew back into hiding and had been working independent of the Ministry for two years now. Taking a page from the book of the Dark Lord, all members of the Order were marked with a small tattoo of a Phoenix feather on their body at a place of their discretion. The tattoo's were invisible to anyone outside the Order and prickled with heat when someone in the Order pressed theirs intentionally to call an emergency meeting. Hermione looked up.

"Harry!" she cried dropping her hand holding the paper to her side. "You scared me half to death!"

Harry smiled and moved further into the kitchen. Kreatcher scampered around making coffee.

"And to what horrific event do I owe this ungodly waking to?" Harry chuckled accepting a steaming mug from Kreatcher and holding out his hand for the paper that Hermione was clutching. She handed it to him as the both sat down at the table.

"OH!" Hermione moaned as Kreatcher set a mug beside her. "What are we going to do?!"

Harry smiled, patted her hand, and took a sip of coffee. Hermione, he thought, always had a way of overreacting to things. He took another gulp and snapped the paper open to read what she was fretting over. He promptly spit the coffee all over the paper.

"Oh," Hermione tutted as she flicked her wand to clear the mess.

Harry slammed the paper onto the table. "SHIT!"

"I know!" Hermione wailed.

Harry thrust back his sleeve of his robe and jammed his fingertip into the tiny outline of a Phoenix feather tattooed at the pulse point of his wrist. Hermione instantly itched the prickle of heat at her hair line beside her ear.

"SHIT!" Remus moaned as he slapped the paper back onto the table.

"I know!" Harry agreed, now pacing.

Hermione sat quietly chewing on her lip. The large kitchen of Grimmauld now held nearly sixty witches and wizards; all of whom were sitting in astounded silence. Those nearest the table were staring at the offending paper sullenly.

_The Ministry of Magic Announces The Marriage Act._

_In an effort to keep the Wizarding population in good standing during these trying times, the Ministry of Magic has deemed it necessary for the greater good to revive a long since abandoned act of compelled marriage. _

"_We feel that is necessary to preserve our way of life," Rudy Farnakins, Minister of Magic explains. "We are in a time of a grave population decrease. And the number of squibs is climbing at an alarming rate. We know that there will be some that will deplore this particular piece of legislation. I, however, reach out to their sense of Wizarding pride. If we don't take matters into our own hands, and quickly, wizards may well die out in this world."_

_That being said, he outlined the specifics for the Act that passed unanimously two nights ago. They are as follows:_

_1. Any Witch or Wizard at or above the age of 18 and below the age of 50 for males and 45 for females whom is not currently married must do so within a timely manner._

_2. A timely manner is 30 days from this date._

_3. Purebloods are no longer allowed to marry each other due to the increase of Squib births in closely related pureblood families._

_4. Muggle borns are required to marry purebloods. Half bloods may be married to muggle borns or half bloods but it must first be researched and approved by the Ministry to assure no relation._

_5. Muggle borns are not permitted to marry other muggle borns or muggles._

_6. Muggle borns currently married to either other muggle borns or muggles must register with the Ministry immediately._

_6a. These couples must have already produced, or currently (within a year) produce offspring with magical abilities. If this requirement is not met, or you are in possession of a Squib, your marriage will be considered null and void and you will be expected to comply with this law in whole._

_7. Any witch or wizard choosing not to participate in this act will be stripped of their wand, tried, and sentenced accordingly; up to and including the Dementor's Kiss._

"Alright," Remus said grudgingly. "Who here falls into this law?"

Roughly thirty hands shot into the air including four occupants of Grimmauld. Ron kept his hand firmly down and looked rather sheepish. Remus groaned and Minerva bristled.

"This is an outrage!" she sniffed.

Hermione laid her head on the table. Remus conjured a piece of parchment and quill. He told anyone who was effected to sign the parchment, write the name of anyone they were currently courting, and whether or not the law would work with that particular person.

Ginny signed her name next to Harry's with a smirk. "I want a big diamond." she whispered to him as she slid the paper to Hermione with a sympathetic look.

She signed her name, left the rest blank, glanced down the sheet and saw that there was not a soul on the list she'd consider marrying normally. With a sigh she slid it to Remus. He looked down the list with apprehension.

"Alright, a lot of you this works out for. There's about sixteen or so whom it doesn't. I purpose, for those few, that we arrange the marriages to keep it inside the order."

And uneasy ripple of talk went through the crowd. Remus called for a vote, they voted, and that was how Hermione Jean Granger learned she was to be married off to someone in the Order.

"Oh Remus," Hermione wailed. "what in the bloody hell am I going to do?" She was pacing a track in the kitchen floor.

Remus scowled at the parchment in front of him. "Bloody Ministry, trying to control and monitor everything."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron were seated at the table with Remus; Sirius was leaning against the sink. Ron was staring at the table sullenly.

"I'm real sorry, Hermione." he whispered huskily.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald. Bloody lot of good that's gonna do me!" Hermione snapped not breaking her pace.

Ron looked severely chastised and returned to studying the table.

Ron had married four months earlier - while he was still with Hermione. He'd been on assignment in the States, had had too much muggle liquor, and had ended up wed to some witch by the name of Valerie. Her family had gone into hiding a week later, and he hadn't heard from or been able to contact her since. The Wizarding world didn't do divorces based on abandonment, and so Valerie being an American pure blood exempted Ron from the act and sacrificed Hermione. Hermione was sure that she would murder her if they ever met.

"What about Fred or George?" Hermione asked tightly.

"No good," Ginny said sadly. "Mum got an owl from them last week remember? They've married a set of Yugoslavian twins Karina and Karissa."

Hermione flung herself down at the table and snatched the parchment from Remus. She looked down the list of names and knew there wasn't one she'd consider marrying. She moaned and flung the paper back at him.

"How 'bout me love?"

Hermione snapped her head up. "Excuse me?"

"I need me a wife, and you're just about as good as I can get." Sirius purred.

Hermione stared, her jaw hanging open. Harry was staring as well, Ginny blushing, and Ron had gone a bit pink around the ears. Sirius pushed off the counter and sauntered over. He picked up the parchment and scanned the list. "And looks like I'm about as good as you're gonna get off that list there."

"I,…um," Hermione babbled looking toward Harry helplessly.

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm, Sirius, I don't think that's,"

"I think it's a bloody fantastic idea!" cried Remus suddenly.

Five heads swiveled his direction instantly. "You do?" rand the chorus.

"Of course!" Remus roared, slapping Sirius on the back heartily. "There's no one better suited! Hermione will never want for anything, he's as pure of a pure blood as they come, she'll always be well protected, it's brilliant!"

Sirius smiled at Hermione whom had managed to close her mouth. She glanced at the parchment again and seeing no other option, Hermione agreed to marry Sirius Black.

Awhile later the others stole away to leave Hermione and Sirius to iron out the fine details. They were silent at first, both drinking fire whiskey - straight - and studying each other.

"So, I'd reckon we'd best head down to the ministry tomorrow and file for a wedding license." Sirius said finally breaking the silence.

Hermione nodded silently. Sirius grinned. "And then I'm thinking a big to do in the gardens? A couple hundred people, flowers, food, the whole nine yards!" he gushed.

Hermione stared in open mouthed horror. Sirius chuckled. "I'm kidding, Hermione. Twenty four hours after we file for the license we can have a tiny little civil ceremony at the ministry and then back here, to our separate rooms, and separate lives. It's a piece of paper, relax."

Hermione, despite herself, began to cry.

"Oh," Sirius said sitting up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease. Oh don't cry Hermione!" He rose and settled back down next to her, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"I…I always wanted a big wedding with a white gown, and roses, and dancing, and my whole family," she wept.

"Oh, erm, we could do that then." Sirius said uneasily.

"To the man I loved!" she wailed, folding her arms on the table and burying her face in the crook of her elbow.

"Ohhh," Sirius withdrew his hand and stood. "I'm gonna, I mean, I'll go get, ah, Ginny for you."

He hurried from the kitchen and found the rest of them in the sitting room whispering about the upcoming nuptials. He flopped in the nearest empty chair and gave an apologetic look. "So," he began looking at Ginny. "you'll find my child bride in the kitchen. Weeping. Because she hates me."

Ginny grimaced and hurried from the room. Sirius conjured a large tumbler of fire whiskey and downed it in one gulp. He let out a breath and addressed the three sets of eyes on him. "Here's to happily ever after." he said miserably.


	2. In out, in out

The following morning Hermione entered the kitchen later than usual fully dressed in muggle jeans and a red t-shirt. She accepted the mug of coffee from Kreatcher with genuine thanks and settled down at the table opposite Harry silently. Harry cast a side long look at Ginny who gave him a warning with the shake of her head and he returned to his bowl of cereal without a word. Hermione snapped open the paper and disappeared behind it, sipping her coffee every so often. Sirius opened the door and entered mid heated argument with Ron. He stopped short upon seeing Hermione, stumbled forward, gave Ron a nasty look for sniggering at him, and threw himself down next to Harry. He grabbed some toast from the plate in the center of the table, gave Kreatcher a grudging smile as he handed him a steaming mug, and looked to Ginny. She gave a slight nod of encouragement. Sirius tossed her a thankful smile, bit into his toast roughly, and pondered his situation. He was just as stuck as she was, he reasoned. Only he was able to separate it: business from pleasure. Hermione was having trouble being forced into marriage and understandably so. Sirius Black did not have a good track record with woman. He was known for his womanizing ways and drunken liaisons. However - none of that was true. But Hermione didn't know that. He sighed and forced a big smile.

"Good morning, Hermione." he ventured.

She lowered a corner of her paper and regarded him with red rimmed eyes. "Good morning, Sirius." she said quietly with a smile he could tell was somewhat forced. He returned it gratefully.

"So," he began quietly pausing to take another bite of his toast. "what are your plans for today?"

She regarded him intently for a moment then folded up the paper she was reading and laid it on the table. "I thought we were applying for a marriage license today."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, of course, if you're ready."

Hermione nodded curtly, sighed, and gave him a weak smile while standing. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Sirius stood with her and moved to take her elbow, she tensed, he pulled back quickly and murmured an apology. He gestured toward the door and she made her exit. Turning back to face those at the table he smiled sadly. "If you'll excuse me," he muttered sarcastically. "I believe I have a life to ruin." He turned on his heel and left.

"Bloody hell!" Ron moaned, slamming his head down onto his arm resting on the table.

Hermione and Sirius apparated separately to the Ministry of Magic. At the public entrance, Sirius reached out and touched her arm gently.

"Hermione," he began retracting his fingers. "We're about to enter the lair of the enemy." She cocked an eyebrow. "This Ministry is simply a front for Voldemort to hide behind. This law is another in a series to catch us. We need to go in there committed to this. They will read insincerity on your face and we will be found out. I know I am not the man you envisioned this with, but I am on your side. I like you, I respect you, and we are partners. We have to do this together in here, one hundred and ten percent or not at all."

Hermione regarded him intently for a long moment and then nodded. She pulled out her wand and muttered a few incantations while waving it over her face and head. Her red rimmed eyes were suddenly fresh and clear, her make up was perfect, and her hair hung is glossy ringlets. She plastered on a ridiculous grin and looped her arm through his.

"Come on, baby, let's get this show on the road!" she giggled for the passerby's.

Sirius plastered on his own ridiculous smile and lead her into the lion's den.

The line in the marriage department was obscenely long. Hermione busied herself with hanging all over Sirius, plating little kisses on his cheek, his shoulder, and anywhere else but his lips. She smile indulgently at the others in line who looked less than happy to be there. When it was their turn Sirius approached the widow with a booming laugh.

"This lovely lady has finally agreed to marry this old man!" he roared and Hermione laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Names?" the elderly witch behind the counter said in a monotone.

"Sirius Black and Hermione Granger." Hermione said quietly.

The witch raised an eyebrow but waved her wand over a blank piece of parchment in front of her. Words began appearing rapidly.

"Blood status?" she intoned.

Sirius winced. "I'm pure blood, this lovely woman is a muggle born."

The witch regarded Hermione with distaste. "Length of courtship?"

Hermione glanced at Sirius and smiled helplessly. He picked up on her loss for words and chuckled loudly, leaning toward the witch that was regarding Hermione suspiciously.

"Well you see, love," he whispered conspiratorially. "we've been having a bit of the old in-out, in-out for a couple years now and then we saw this new act and it was just the perfect time to go public."

Hermione went scarlet as Sirius went on. "See, some people just don't get the age difference."

The witch, blushing herself, slid the parchment toward them. "Sign here."

Hermione didn't meet her eyes as she signed. Sirius, however, signed with a flourish, winked at the witch, smacked Hermione's behind playfully and lead her out of the Ministry without a word. She was shaking with fury as they reached the street.

"Quiet," Sirius hissed. "let's get back to Grimmauld and then you can rail it me all you want."

Hermione apparated with a huff, Sirius on her heel. He reached home seconds after her and followed her stomping form into the kitchen.

"Bit of the ole IN OUT, IN OUT?!" she screeched.

Sirius gritted his teeth and grimaced. "You dropped the ball, Hermione. What was I supposed to do?"

"Lie!" she spat.

"I did!" he bellowed back.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat frozen at the table watching the two go at it.

"Lie like a bloody gentleman!" Hermione raged hurling a bowl at Sirius. He ducked and it shattered behind him.

He glared at her. "A gentleman? A gentleman! Now you listen to me, little witch," he hissed grabbing her arm and seating her forcefully. "I did not WANT to marry you. I did not ask for this law to be passed. I did not ask to be a pure blood. Nor did I create you as a muggle born. The fates have dealt what they see fit; it is time you grew up and dealt with it like an adult. I am sorry I am not your god damn knight in shining armor - I have no intention of being such. If you're so fucking miserable, get up, find Voldemort, overthrow him, and overturn the law. Until then stop wallowing in your own pool of self pity. I did not ask for this, so stop blaming me. I refuse to spend the next stretch of time married to a bitch. Get over yourself."

Hermione stared at him, tears coursing down her cheeks. Suddenly, and without warning, she raised her hand and slapped him across his sneering face as hard as she could. You could hear a pin drop in the kitchen. Sirius rubbed his cheek and looked at her indifferently. "Why don't you find yourself a new husband?" he asked dangerously low. "Oh, that's right the only other man willing to marry you ran out and married someone else."

Hermione gasped and raised her hand to strike again, he caught her wrist and bent it savagely. "Not in this lifetime, bitch." He shoved her arm away forcefully, stood and strode from the room leaving a weeping Hermione and a shocked and outraged table full of his _family_. The slam of the front door announced his leave.

Ginny spent the rest of the night calming Hermione down. Hermione was absolutely devastated and torn between despair, fear, and rage. Where was she going to find a new husband, and a pure blood at that? Ginny held her as she wept until she finally fell asleep. Ginny tucked her in tightly to her blankets then went down in search of the rouge himself. She found Harry and Ron playing a halfhearted game of chess in the sitting room they stood when Ginny entered.

"She'll be ok," Ginny said waving them away. "Has Sirius come back yet?"

Ron shook his head obviously still angry with Sirius' words. Ginny nodded, gave Ron a weak smile, and pulled out her wand. She muttered and incantation, paused, then rolled her eyes and shook her head. She had cast a tracing charm on Sirius and located him in a dingy muggle bar down the street a bit. Ginny pocketed her wand and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I'm going to bed." she announced. She gave Ron a wave and left the room. A moment later Harry and Ron heard the front door slam.

"I thought she was going to bed." Ron asked curiously.

Harry laughed and returned his gaze to the chess board. "You don't know your sister that well, eh?" Ron looked at Harry in confusion. "Where ever Sirius is, I hope he's good and drunk because your sister is pretty good at inflicting a good amount of pain."

Ron smiled. "The git deserves it."

Harry sniggered. "Aye, that he does. Checkmate."

Ron muttered under his breath as Harry's Queen took the board triumphantly.

Ginny entered the bar with a look of disgust on her face. If Hell were a place on earth, she'd just found it. There was dirt everywhere, the place smelled of stale smoke, retched booze, and urine. The room was hazy and she was getting cat calls from every direction. She spotted Sirius slouched in a booth in the back and hurried over to join him. She preformed a quick scourgify on her chair before sitting. Sirius regarded her with bleary eyes.

"Hello, sunshine!" she chirped. He glared at her uncertainly. "I think you've had plenty. Fancy a walk home?"

Sirius watched her carefully. "No." he managed.

Ginny laughed and leaned in, the smile dropping from her face. "That was a rhetorical question. Get off your worthless, self absorbed, pompous ass and march!" she hissed.

Sirius sat up. "And if I don't?"

Ginny sat back and replaced her smile. "I will hex your nuts off into next week."

Sirius considered, stood on wobbly legs, and followed Ginny out into the snow. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he was acting but he wasn't about to let Ginny know that. She took his arm to steady him and began to lead him home. "What do you want?" he slurred.

"To talk to you." she replied easily.

Sirius sniffed. "To yell at me you mean." Sirius already felt like an idiot and had had one beer over the hours while he contemplated how to apologize. Ginny shook her head. "No, I mean to talk to you. I'm sure you already know what an arrogant, jackass you are. Or at least you would if I told you that Hermione spent the last four hours weeping in fear of being locked up in Azkaban. But I'm not going to tell you that. I'm also not going to tell you that there is a little weeping witch in your home that has mentioned suicide more than once this evening. Nor will I tell you that I believe she may be serious."

Sirius stood, his feigned drunkenness forgotten. "What?"

Ginny regarded him. "I believe you heard me, Mr. Black." she said evenly as she turned and apparated away.

Sirius turned on his heel and apparated behind her. He slammed through the front door, ignoring Harry and Ron's yells as he flew past taking the stairs two at a time. He banged open the door of Hermione's room violently and rushed to her bedside. She had sit up and yelped.

"Hermione!" he panted. "I'm sorry. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean those nasty things I said. Oh please forgive me! I'm so very sorry."

Hermione looked at the sorely sorry wizard knelt at her bedside looking truly contrite. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Sirius," she began slowly. "I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

Sirius stared into her large hazel eyes then broke into a grin. He threw his arms around her small frame and held her tightly against him for a second. Pulling back slightly he brushed his lips across her cheek. Hermione forced an uneasy smile.

"Ms. Granger," Sirius laughed. "would you still like to marry me?" Hermione laughed and nodded slightly. "Ok."

"A little of the old in out, in out until then?" Sirius chuckled.

Hermione smacked him upside the head with a pillow and Sirius laughed. He stood and smiled. "Until later, my bride." With that he swept from the room.


	3. Three Times Valid

Ginny and Harry applied for their marriage license three days later and came home looking very grim. They entered the kitchen where Hermione sat peeling potatoes as Kreatcher bustled about preparing the rest of the evening supper. Harry grabbed four glasses from the cupboard, a large bottle of fire whiskey, and asked Kreatcher to go and fetch Sirius and to put off supper for a bit. He clinked everything onto the table and sat down across from Hermione with Ginny. Hermione reading his expression of seriousness vanished the potatoes from in front of her and reached for the glass of liquor he had poured without a word. She downed it whole as Sirius settled on the bench next to her. He gave her an appreciate smile as he took a sip of his own, registering the bleak look on Harry and Ginny's face.

Ginny cleared her throat, looped her fingers with Harry, and addressed Hermione. "Harry and I have just gotten our marriage license." Hermione smiled. "And we received a pamphlet on some more of them, um, ah, intimate details of the law." Sirius downed his drink quickly and reached for the bottle to refill both his and Hermione's glasses.

"Yes, so," Harry began swigging at his own drink. "there are some details that I am assuming the two of you don't know. Ah," he went on with a grimace. "the first being that within the first month of the marriage the Ministry will send a representative to examine the participants for three to four days and nights. So it stands to, ah, reason that the two will have to get a flat somewhere near and, erm, well, share a room." Hermione blanched and Sirius sighed deeply.

"Also," Ginny cut in somewhat sadly. "for the first six months they reserve the right to pop in at any time unannounced if they feel you might be shamming them." Both Hermione and Sirius remained silent. Ginny nudged Harry, prompting him to continue.

"And, ah, well, you see, you've got to…well…it's like this, erm," he stammered.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ginny cried giving Harry a scathing look. "They place a sort of tracing spell on you at the wedding - you have to consummate the marriage within twenty four hours for it to be considered valid. If you don't they reserve the right to choose a more suitable partner for you."

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and rubbed vigorously. "Well," she suddenly laughed. "we should have seen that one coming from a mile away. Could the two of you excuse me and Sirius? We have a bit to talk about." she added, rising and exiting through the back door. Sirius followed her out into the gardens with an encouraging look from Harry and a warning glare from Ginny. He followed Hermione's retreating form through the tangles of neglected gardens until she mounted the short steps to the gazebo. There she stood illuminated by the fiery tones of the setting sun, gazing off into oblivion. "I'm a virgin." she whispered suddenly, turning to meet his gaze. Sirius had feared this above all else when they had found out the news. He grimaced and climbed the steps slowly to come to her face to face.

"I don't know what to say to that?" he began unsteadily. "Um, do you want to go through with this?"

Hermione smiled ruefully. "I haven't another choice." Sirius sighed and looked into the sunset. "I will be exceptionally gentle."

Hermione laughed. "It isn't that that I'm worried about, Sirius." Sirius nodded but remained silent. "I'm not angry with you, so you can stop looking so terrified. I know none of this is to your liking either. But you're Sirius Black," she laughed again. "you know what you're doing. You must think me a terribly ignorant, silly, selfish, ugly, little girl. I know, it's alright, you don't have to be attracted to me I don't blame you." She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Oh, Hermione, no" Sirius began sitting down on the bench behind him and leaning forward. "You belittle yourself too much. I don't think you're any of those things. I'm old - I've been around awhile and I know a thing or two. It isn't a bad thing that you don't know all about the world of sex and lust - it's refreshing and endearing. I don't think you're being selfish by being a bit put off by all this. I would be too, if I were in your position. The excuse that this is necessary for the 'good of the order' has run out of steam." he paused and looked away. "And you are anything but ugly."

Hermione smiled at him and returned her gaze to the sky. "Have I ever told you about me mum?" Sirius piped up.

Hermione turned and leaned against the banister and laughed. "You mean that nasty old witch we have to keep covered up so she doesn't rage at everyone constantly?"

Sirius chuckled. "The one and only. Did you know my father was her second husband?" Hermione shook her head and moved to sit beside him. Sirius nodded. "Indeed. My mother married her first husband when she was only sixteen." he laughed at the shocked look on Hermione's face. "Yes. And he was a muggle." Hermione let out a little gasp and leaned forward. "His name was Richard Smith. He was eighteen and she met him the summer she was fifteen in London. I guess they just sort of feel in love and the next summer they eloped. He was fairly wealthy in his own right, I...I guess his parents had died somehow and they had left him everything. So she never returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts, and instead they got a little flat in the city. They were married for almost two years when he was killed in some sort of automobile accident. My mother was devastated and finally went back home just destroyed. Her family hushed the whole bloody thing up and married her off to her second cousin, my father, within the year. It took a long time for him to mold her into the horrid bitch she was when she died. But I always tried to remember that under all of that was a broken woman." Sirius laughed. "I've never told anyone that, not even James."

Hermione smiled softly. "Why did you tell me?"

Sirius smiled again, and motioned for her to wait. He jammed his hand into his pocket and came up with a handful of three rings. There were two silver bands, one for a woman and one for a man, and the most beautiful engagement ring Hermione had ever seen. It had a center diamond that was easily two and half carats and cut into a stunning square princess cut. It was flanked on either side by two smaller rubies that were separated by another small diamond. "These were their rings, and I was thinking," he said very softly. "that when we get married we could use them. They're meaningful - at least then I can give you _something_ meaningful on your wedding day."

Hermione met his dark eyes with her own that were rapidly filling with tears. She gave him a watery smile and placed her hand on his cheek very gently. "That is very kind of you," she whispered. "but I couldn't take the only positive thing you have of your mother's."

Sirius pocketed the two bands, but held on to the diamond ring. He took her left hand into his and very slowly slid the ring onto her ring finger. "I want you to have it. I want to marry you with this ring." he said quietly.

Hermione gulped and gazed at the glittering ring perched on her hand then smiled again as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her face. "Good tears?" Sirius asked. Hermione nodded. "Very good tears." She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist and held her quaking body against his until her sobs quieted and she pulled back. "Thank you." she whispered.

Sirius nodded. "You know Hermione, I care very much about you. I respect you very deeply. You are very dear to me because of all the things you've done for Harry. I know it's not enough to fulfill your dreams, but it's something isn't it?"

Hermione sighed lightly and gave him a smile. "It's enough, Sirius, for now it's enough."

He didn't know what made him do what he did next. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him. Maybe it was the way the setting sun turned her curls into a mane of fire. Or maybe it was because she was his bride. Whatever it was, it washed over him in an undeniable wave. He reached out, cradled her face in his hand, and pressed his lips against hers with more force and for a longer length of time than he would have ever dared under normal circumstances. She didn't snap away from him, but closed her eyes, and omitted a tiny sigh against his lips. He nearly groaned. Sirius sat back slowly, Hermione kept her eyes closed while a tiny smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Sirius had never stopped to consider Hermione in this light before. He allowed himself a guilty moment of it now. She really was beautiful in her own right. Once you got passed the uncontrollable mop of dirty blonde - brown curls and stubborn personality she really was stunning. Hermione possessed the flawless creamy skin that all woman were envious of and that Sirius had a weakness for. Her petite frame was toned with generous curves in all the right places, and her hazel eyes were large and expressive. Sirius shut that train of thought down quickly, but not before Hermione had opened her eyes. She saw his eyes as two dark pools of - was that desire? Hermione was terrified, intrigued, and a bit proud of evoking such an emotion and a man like him. She considered him for a moment in the silence that followed. He was tall with a muscular build and despite his linear age didn't look as though he could be a day over thirty. His shaggy dark hair hung to his strong jaw line giving him a sultry and somewhat dangerous look. He usually sported a healthy amount of stubble on his face that lended to his air of mystery. His eyes were her favorite, she decided. They were so dark that they were nearly black and were an open book as to how he was feeling. They sparkled when he was happy, burned when he was angry, danced when he was feeling mischievous, and dulled when he was sad or sullen. They sparkled now.

"Why'd you do that?" Hermione asked very softly.

"I don't know." he answered just as quietly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ok. I'm going to head inside now." She rose and made her way down the steps and across the overgrown paths.

Sirius watched her retreating form and pondered the trouble he had no doubt landed himself into.

Harry and Ginny married two weeks later in a small ceremony at The Burrow. Ginny had opted to wear a muggle dress of pale yellow, and Harry simple brown pants and a shirt and tie. Hermione stood as Ginny's maid of honor is a simple dress of pale lavender. Ron stood beside Harry throwing guilty looks at Hermione periodically. It made for an awkward recessional. Molly wept ferociously as her youngest, and last, child married off in front of less than thirty guests. Fred and George had returned with their new half-blooded brides and Hermione was pleased to see that they were perfectly nice once you got past the language barrier. Bill and Fleur were in attendance as was Charlie and his new muggle-born wife, Emily. Emily, Hermione thought rather waspishly, was a bit dim however sweet she was. Ron sat sullenly by himself while Sirius was settled at the table between Lupin and Hermione. Tonks was leaning across the table chatting animatedly with Hermione, her bubble gum pink hair in perfect coordination with her matching dress. Harry and Ginny wandered over and Ginny flopped down next to Hermione with a dumb grin on her face. Lupin grinned broadly and shook Harry's hand while Sirius thumped him on the back. Molly hurried over to the table wringing her hands and threw herself into the chair beside Tonks.

"You know," she began quickly. "just because you've been properly married now doesn't mean anything has to change, you know. You could just go on living like you were…platonically."

Lupin patted one of Molly's twitching hands and offered her a look of sympathy. "The marriage has to be consummated within the day, Molly. You know that."

Molly grimaced, Harry turned a vibrant shade of scarlet, and Ginny laughed. "But, you could go back to the way it was, you know, after…ah…after that."

"Mum," Ginny laughed. "I've already been living with Harry for a year." If it were possible, Harry turned near purple.

"So?" Mrs. Weasley said, genuine confusion falling upon her face.

Ginny laughed again, gaily. "Mum, I'm no virgin. Hello? Yellow dress?" Harry's tone deepened to burgundy. Mrs. Weasley blinked, stunned while Sirius coughed and averted his eyes and Hermione attempted to keep her giggles in check. "You mean, that…I mean you…wait, he didn't…ah, he did…oh! YOU did?!" Mrs. Weasley directed her last stammer directly toward Harry. Harry turned blue. Ginny laughed, "He really didn't have much of a choice, mum. It was more my doing."

Sirius sniggered deeply, coughed when Molly glared at him, then lost himself to a fit of deep booming laughter. Hermione followed, then Lupin and Tonks. "Sorry, Molly," Sirius gasped swiping a tear from his eye. "Ginny, my dear, you are a woman among women."

Mrs. Weasley fled from the table, throwing a particularly nasty look at Harry, and looking severely offended. Harry let out a the breath he'd been holding and gave Ginny a furious glare.

"Brilliant!" he hissed at her. "Now you're mum thinks I'm some sort of pervert!"

Ginny shrugged and took a long gulp from her glass of champagne. "Well, truth be told," she began matter-of-factly. "the other night when you brought out the ropes - I suppose it gives a bit a truth to her thoughts, then."

Harry went straight back to blue as Lupin and Sirius doubled over in laughter. The night progressed as such, as the sun set the fire whiskey came out, and a good time was had by all. Even the thoroughly disillusioned Molly Weasley.

The next morning brought a very disheveled and groggy, albeit happy, looking Ginny into the kitchen where Hermione was eating her eggs and Ron was pouring over some of the latest intelligence scrolls they had received. Hermione looked up when she entered as Ginny tossed herself unceremoniously down beside her. Harry followed tying the belt around his robe and leaned over Ron's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"I take it your marriage is valid, then?" Hermione said quietly. There was no tone of teasing in her voice, just normal Hermione making sure everything was taken care of.

Harry nodded with a small embarrassed smile, as Ron curled his lip in brotherly disgust.

"Three times valid." Ginny said dreamily, sipping her coffee Kreatcher had slipped her.

Hermione cleared her throat, Ron gagged softly, and Harry went scarlet.

"Will you always insist on making our private lives public?" he whispered.

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "Technically this is your house since technically Sirius is supposed to be dead. Therefore technically this is my house now, technically this is my kitchen, and if I wanted to get naked and have a go on this table - since it is technically my table now - then I will do so as I please. I will say and do what I please in what is technically my home."

Harry glowered at her, shocked - like the other two present - into silence momentarily. "We're looking for a flat today." he finished evenly.

Ginny smiled brightly and rose. "I'll get ready, then."

Harry watched her retreating form with a sigh, he muttered an apology for her blatant sexual provocativeness and followed after her.

Hermione took her plate to the sink as Ron watched her. She was aware of his eyes on her and she turned slowly to look at him. She cocked an eyebrow at him and waited for him to speak first.

"Hermione, how come we never slept together?"

"Is that all you think about?" she spat.

"No," Ron sighed as he pushed the parchment in front of him away. "I mean my sister and Harry just seem so happy. Were we ever like that?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "I would imagine their happiness rests heavily on the fact that one of them didn't cheat on the other."

Ron sighed again. "I know what I did was wrong, Hermione. I made a mistake, one that I cannot at the present correct. I am sorry for it. But there is nothing that I can do, and I pay for it enough with my own conscience without you twisting the knife deeper every chance you get."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You should have thought about that before."

Ron slammed his palm down hard on the table. "I GET IT, OK?! I am more than paying for it."

Hermione took a deep breath and sat down, hard, opposite him. "Ron, you hurt me,"

"I know, Hermione," Ron was getting frustrated.

"Let me finish. You hurt me when you did what you did. You crossed - no - you leapt over a line. I am never going to forget that, however I think I will be able to forgive you in time." she ran a hand through her bushy mane. "I'll always love you, Ron. Always. But I will never be in love with you again. You were my best friend. And that is a friendship I think we may be able to salvage in time - when I heal a little."

Ron looked crestfallen but nodded his understanding. "You know," he ventured a bit sheepishly. "from what I remember about her - I think you'd like her."

"This," Hermione stood with a sad smile. "is not a conversation we will be having now - if ever." She turned to go.

"Hermione?"

She cast a glance backwards at him.

"Why are you wearing a diamond on your finger?"

She looked down at the large ring on her finger and gave a very sad smile. "Because, Ron, it's _my_ turn to get married next week." She left him then.

Ron sat at the table alone staring after her and then he put his head down and wept.


	4. OH I LOVE WEDDINGS!

Hermione and Sirius went flat hunting later that week in Muggle London. She slid her arm in to his proffered one, and they strolled down the street away from Grimmauld. They had only walked a block on their way to meet their realtor when a sign caught their eye.

'FLAT FOR SALE - BY OWNER'

Sirius turned her by her elbow and they entered the small four story building. They took a lift to the top floor and exited in front of the only door on the floor. It was open, and they walked in cautiously. The flat was breathtaking. It had an enormous great room where the modern kitchen flowed into the sleek dining room, and the dining room into the gorgeous living space. The ceilings were vaulted, at least twenty feet, and the far wall to the left near where the dining table sat was all glass. Hermione walked slowly over toward the glass and saw that a door slid open to a fabulous roof top garden. Just as Hermione opened door and disappeared into the gardens a small old man came hobbling out from the back hallway.

"Can I help you?" he croaked warmly to Sirius.

Sirius shook his hand and looked around. "This is some place you have here, sir."

The man nodded his agreement. "Yes, but it's time for these bones to move on to warmer climates."

Just then, Hermione peered through the glass and gave a dazzling smile to Sirius before disappearing from view. From her slightly dazed look, Sirius could tell that she was in love with this place. He smiled. "We'll take it."

The old man cocked his head. "But you haven't seen the rest." He began ticking off amenities on his crooked fingers. "There's three bedrooms, and four bath,"

Sirius held up his hand and smiled. "It doesn't matter. We'll take it."

The man looked Sirius up and down, though not rudely. "A place like this doesn't come cheap."

Sirius chuckled. "Money is no object, sir."

The old man's thin lips cracked into a grin and he, much to Sirius' surprise, broke into a quick jig. He led Sirius over to the kitchen where they signed off on the appropriate documents and Sirius agreed to have a courier from the bank bring the man a check tomorrow morning. With the finer details settled so quickly the man became more talkative within his happiness. "The place comes furnished, and all the appliances are new, and," he was interrupted when Hermione slid back in the door and approached them.

"You have a beautiful home, sir." she said breathlessly.

The old man shook his head and smiled at Hermione's confused expression. "No, you have a beautiful home. This gentleman here just bought it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she launched herself without warning into Sirius. He caught her up in his arms, stumbling backwards against the counter a few steps from the impact. Hermione, oblivious to the world, rained quick kisses down across Sirius' face as she laughed and he held on to her with a dumb expression. Her kisses, against her better judgment, became longer and more lingering across his face. The old man excused himself out into the gardens. Hermione trailed slow kisses across his cheek, down over his jaw, and finally - tentatively - his lips. This time Sirius couldn't help himself and he groaned against her lips. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and brought their bodies together. He tangled his other hand in her bushy curls and deepened the kiss. Hermione gasped when Sirius' tongue flicked against her lips demanding access. She has been kissed before - by both Ron and Krum (and truth be told - Harry. Once! Only once when they had a bit too much to drink the night she found out about Ron. Ok, maybe it was more than once. And maybe it was a bit more than kissing, but to be fair Ginny had dumped Harry two days before, so technically it hadn't been wrong, had it? Even if he and Ginny got back together a few days later. But just to be safe they never told anyone.) - but it was nothing like this. Slowly, she parted her lips and her tongue met his. This time, she groaned. They kissed passionately, their hands tangled in each others hair, when Hermione felt Sirius hardening against her thigh. She pulled away with a tiny whimper and a mix of curiosity and fear in her eyes. Sirius cursed softly and tore his hands away from her as if she'd burned him. He rubbed the back of his neck and directed his gaze at the floor. The old man joined them again in their awkward silence as they stared at the floor with scarlet cheeks. "You can move in tomorrow as soon as that check is in my hand, and then you can go back to being blissfully wrapped up in each other…literally." he said cheerfully as Sirius led Hermione by the elbow back towards the door.

They managed to reach the sidewalk silently and began heading back toward Grimmauld when Hermione stopped and mumbled something about going to see Ginny, turned and apparated to Ginny and Harry's new flat.

Hermione pounded her fist on their door for a long time before it was flung up by Harry - clad only in a towel around his hips and an angry expression. His face softened when he saw Hermione, then colored when he remembered his lack of clothing. He stood aside and let her, muttering to himself. "Sorry, thought you were Ron. He keeps popping in to make sure I'm not defiling his baby sister. It's getting rather annoying."

"Ah, were you defiling said baby sister?" Hermione said glancing at the towel around his hips.

"What? Er, oh no. Ginny's not even here. She went to spend the day in Diagon Alley with Molly." Harry blushed. "Give me a second to get dressed."

Harry hurried off down the hall and Hermione took a second to look around the flat. It was smaller than her new one by far, but it was comfortable and cozy. There was a small kitchen with a sunny breakfast nook decorated in white and yellow, next was a spacious living room with overstuffed furniture gathered around a large white stone fireplace. The hall led to two bed rooms - Harry's and Ginny's master with an attached bath and the guest room - , another bathroom, and a small office. Hermione thought it was just right for the two of them. Ginny had displayed pictures everywhere. There were pictures of Harry in his quiddich robes, pictures of him and Ron, pictures of Hermione with everyone, pictures of all the Weasley family including the new wives that were present at their wedding. Over the fireplace was an enlarged print of the smiling members of the first Order. Hermione recognized both Harry's parents smiling and waving. She turned her attention to the mantle and was surprised to see an old picture of her and Harry. It was a muggle photograph taken by Colin Creevy at the end of their sixth year. They stood just out of reach of the whomping willow, with the sun setting behind them, Hermione's arms hooked around his waist, his around her shoulders, laughing, and facing Colin. Hermione picked it up slowly, it had been awhile since she'd seen a non wizarding photo and for some reason it made it more precious to her. She didn't hear Harry come in and didn't sense him until he stood behind her looking over her shoulder.

"That was a good year." he sighed. "It's the only muggle photograph here." he added with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. "Could I take it and make a copy of it?"

Harry laughed, reached over and tapped the frame with his wand, an exact duplicate appearing where she'd removed it from the mantle. "Take it. What kind of a witch are you, anyway?" he teased. Hermione laughed. He motioned to the couch and they sat silently, but not uncomfortably, for a minute.

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "It's not really something I thought I'd be talking to you about."

Harry smiled. "Sirius, then?" Hermione nodded. "Worried about the whole twenty four hour consummation thing?" Again Hermione nodded with a deep blush. Harry gave her another smile. "It's not, ah, bad. If that's what you're worried about. Ginny said it didn't hurt all that much." Harry blushed lightly.

"Erm, no." Hermione began wringing her hands. "It's more of the, er, I mean, he, well I won't be his…ah, first. But he'll, erm, be mine. And, well, ah, what if I do something wrong?"

Harry looked up, his eyes twinkling. "'Mione, you won't. Trust me, you just sort of have to lay there. He'll take care of the rest."

Hermione sniggered and shook her head. "Oh, Harry what have I gotten myself into?"

Harry put his hand over top hers. "You didn't exactly have a choice. Ron made sure of that for you, stupid git that he is." She grinned. "Look, I know my Godfather, and he's a good man. He'll do everything he can to make it easy on you." Hermione nodded and stood up.

"Could you have Ginny floo me when she gets back, please."

Harry nodded and walked her to the door. "Hermione?" She turned back towards him. "What we did that night, do you regret it?"

Hermione was taken aback; Harry looked extremely uneasy. "No," she said slowly. "I suppose we both were looking for some sort of comfort that night." she explained carefully. "And we found it in each other. I don't regret it, and I don't think it was wrong. Why, do you?"

"No," Harry said easily. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it; we never really talked about it."

Hermione nodded, leaned in, kissed his cheek, turned and apparated.

Twenty eight days after the Marriage Act was put into effect, Hermione Granger was sitting on the bench in her childhood room getting ready to become Sirius' wife. Her mother wept when Hermione had broke the news to her; her father raged that he planned to kill both Ron and Sirius. They insisted she leave the magical word and come home to them. They had screamed, she had cried, they had cried, and now her mother sat behind her brushing out her bushy curls on her wedding day. Her mother sniffed as she pinned up each curl she'd worked so long to turn into glossy ringlets. Hermione sighed; she could hear her father slamming things around down stairs. Ginny sat on Hermione's bed awkwardly not knowing what to say. She wore a champagne colored sheath cocktail dress as Hermione's bridesmaid. Ginny was fiddling with her bunch of cream colored roses. As her last jab at the ministry Hermione had insisted on a muggle wedding where she was sure the official from the ministry would feel terribly out of place and uncomfortable. She'd made sure to invite her Aunt Ethel who was battier than a loon and was sure to give the official a good fright.

Hermione's dress was simple. It was a floor length strapless a-line gown of flat white satin with very understated pearl beading rising from the hem and becoming fewer and fewer to her knees. Around to top was a wide silk ribbon in champagne. She wore a fingertip length veil pinned under her hair and cascading down her tanned back. She hadn't bothered with makeup; just a little mascara and lip gloss. She stood up as her mother finished pinning her veil in and slipped into her low heeled white satin sandals.

"Oh," her mother sobbed.

"Mum," Hermione sighed, touching the quaking woman's shoulder gently. "it's really ok."

"Is it?" she asked with a heave.

Hermione forced a very soft, and in the end, sad smile. "I hope so." With one last glance in the mirror for Hermione, one encouraging smile from Ginny, and a final hiccup from her mother, they descended the stairs.

"BLOODY MUGGLE TIES!" Sirius roared as he ripped tie off for the fourth time. He was pacing the groom's room in the church Hermione had insisted on in Godric's Hollow. Harry had been especially touched. He walked over to Sirius now and forced him to stand still when he tied the tie properly.

"Bit nervous, eh?" Harry laughed.

"Well I don't know why she insisted on a big to do! And a muggle to do at that!" Sirius snarled, looking in the mirror and adjusting his tie yet again. Harry slapped his hands away.

"You know perfectly well why!" Harry snapped. "To piss off the ministry and she wanted a couple of her relations here. KNOCK IT OFF!" he bellowed as Sirius' hands flew to his neck again. Sirius dropped his hands. Gave Harry a dirty look, and resumed pacing. He and Harry both wore expertly tailored tuxedo's with Sirius' vest and tie in white, and Harry's in champagne. Ron was slouched in a chair wearing Harry's navy blue formal suit and a scowl. Mrs. And Mr. Weasley came bustling in unexpectedly. She was already weeping and gave Ron a look that could have killed. Harry suspected the tears were more for the loss of a potential daughter and not for the joyous occasion about to take place.

"Oh, Sirius," she wailed. "be gentle on the poor thing tonight. Oh," and she broke off into an unintelligible string of sounds. Mr. Weasley grimaced at Sirius in apology, threw Ron a dirty look, and led her away.

They were joined shortly there after by the official from the ministry. He looked around with obvious distaste but had at least thought to wear muggle attire. "Mr. Black," he began officially. "I'm here to brief you on the course of action pertaining to the Marriage Act that you are about to comply with. As you have elected to have a," he looked around with disgust. "religious muggle ceremony, the magical ceremony will take place after. After you've finished out there the two of you will report back in here with your two magical witnesses. You will then recite the vows of Merlin, I will charm your rings, and place the tracing spell on you. Once I charm the rings, they will not come off without a ministry sanctioned divorce. As you may know, you have twenty-four hours from when the tracing spell is placed to consummate your marriage. If you fail to do so, we will consider your marriage a sham against us, and we will place you with a partner of our choice. I assure you, Mr. Black," he continued looking down his nose at him. "our list is not attractive. Afterwards, during the first month an official will visit your residence for an extended stay of three to fours days to determine satisfactory marital bliss. Again, if we are unconvinced of the validity we will choose another for you. Also, for the first six months ministry representatives may and will make surprise appearances to again check up on you. Any questions?" Sirius glared but shook his head. "Good, let's get this show on the road I saw your bride arrive as I did."

The church was as full as it was going to get, which wasn't very much. Hermione's mother was in the first row weeping miserably; Aunt Ethel grinning like an idiot beside her. A cousin of Hermione's named Kelly held Aunt Ethel's hand to prevent her from escaping. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were in the opposite front row, Mrs. Weasley weeping miserably as well. Ron slumped in the second row beside Fred and his wife Karina. George sat with Karissa, Bill with Fleur, Charlie with Emily and Lupin with Tonks. A few other Order members sat towards the back. Draco Malfoy, who had become good friends with Hermione after the Imperious Curse had been lifted, sat quietly with his new wife Adrian Pucey, also a former Slytherin. Professor McGonagall sat in the middle with, oddly enough, Snape.

Harry and Sirius took their place next to the alter and soon after the music began. Ginny came slowly down the aisle smiling demurely, she rolled her eyes at her mother, beamed at Harry and took her place on the other side of the alter. The music began and everyone stood. Hermione entered the church on her father's arm. There were oh's and ah's at how pretty she looked and when she finally reached Sirius he gave her an appreciate wink. Her father looked ready to lunge, but gave his daughter away with tears rolling down his plump cheeks. Ron flopped back in his seat and stared at the ceiling willing the tears not to fall. Fred, without one snide remark, put his arm around him.

"OH, A WEDDING!" Aunt Ethel screeched, clapping, as they sat. "I LOVE WEDDINGS! WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?" Kelly gave an embarrassed smile and subdued her accordingly.

Hermione laughed and Sirius shook his head with a grin. The ceremony was short and soon they were repeating their vows; Hermione first and Sirius second.

"I do." he echoed softly and smiled at Hermione.

"I DO TOO, HUBBA HUBBA!" Aunt Ethel screamed. She made a dirty gesture at Sirius who blanched.

The priest looking a bit rosy in the cheeks after Aunt Ethel's last outburst declared them married, and Sirius leaned down and gave a soft chaste kiss to Hermione. They adjourned to the grooms room where they had their magical ceremony, the rings were charmed, and their tracing spell set. Hermione took a deep breath and smiled at Sirius. He returned the smile, slid her diamond ring back on next to her wedding band, and they went back out into the church.

They had a small reception at their new flat that they had moved into that morning. Aunt Ethel was the life of the party. But by midnight everyone had left, and they were alone in their home together for the first time.

"Well," Hermione said bravely. "let's get this show on the road." She grabbed her skirts and disappeared down the hallway toward the bedroom. Sirius gulped and followed slowly.


	5. How do you get this damned thing off?

**A/N: I have been informed that I made some boo-boos. Oooops :grimaces: OK, I accidently married Bill off to Fleur and Emily at Ginny and Harry's wedding. Bill is married to Fleur. I ment to type that CHARLIE is married to Emily - the muggle. Oooopsie. I have also been informed the Yugoslovia doesn't exsist. :blushes: Geography is not my strong point. Sorry. And that Karissa is not a Slovic name...let's say Mom is American and Dad is Slovic. I didn't look into it. Sorry for my oversight. On a more fun note, however, this is a chapter some of you were probably looking forward to. This chapter is rated MA. Got it? Good. Enjoy.**

When he reached the bedroom they were to share for at least the next six months, Sirius found his wife holding gently onto one of the posters of their bed and gazing at it with trepidation. He was suddenly more furious with the ministry than he had ever been. No matter how many times she assured him she was consenting, in his eyes, he was about to rape her. He balled his hands into fists as she turned and gave him a soft smile in the dim light. She reach up and unpinned both her veil and hair. Her curls fell becoming down around her shoulders.

"Hermione," he began crossing the large room. "I am so sorry for this." She smiled and shrugged. "Do you want a draught of dreamless sleep? Or some pain elixir?" She shook her head and came to stand in front of him. Very slowly she reached up and untied the tie from his neck letting it slid through her fingers and onto the floor. They met each other's eyes and he searched her hazel one with his. There was no sign of anger, a little fear maybe, but no hate. Sirius relaxed a little. Without breaking her eye contact she reached up and slid her small hands over his shoulders, pushing his suit jacket down his arms and let it fall as well. She turned away from him, giving him her back and piled her curls atop her hand with her hands exposing the zipper of her gown. Sirius found that his hands were shaking as he reached forward and very slowly unzipped her. The sound seemed to echo through the massive room. As her dress spilled to the floor Sirius found himself groaning involuntarily. Hermione wore a white satin and lace corset under her dress, a pair of curve hugging white lace panties, a garter belt, and thigh high white stockings. She still wore her heels as she stepped out of the pooled gown. She turned back to face him, her head bowed, gazing at him from beneath her curls innocently.

"Hermione," he nearly wailed. "I don't know if, I mean, oh my god, did you have to wear that?"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I thought you might like it." she sounded hurt.

He reached out and tilted her chin up. "That's not the problem." he chuckled. "I might like it a little too much." She laughed. He looked her up and down and sighed loudly. Hermione reached her hands out and began to unbutton his shirt with violently quaking hands. After the first few he let out a breath and caught her wrist. "Hermione, I don't know if I can do this."

Her eyes went wide. "You have to! I need you!"

"I can't rape you."

"Rape me? You're not raping me. I want you to make love to me."

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose, then grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed, and draped it around her shoulders. He crossed to the ottoman and flopped down on it as Hermione perched on the edge of the bed looking distraught. "Look," he began but she cut him off.

"I know I'm not that pretty or anything but maybe if you keep your eyes closed and think of someone else…" she offered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh God, Hermione," he laughed ruefully sitting forward. "it's not that. Merlin, look at you! If it were a different time and place I'd already be rolling around in the sheets with you. My God, girl, you are stunning! It's not that at all."

"Then what?" she asked in confusion.

"I know you don't want to do this. That's rape in my book. You're terrified."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "It not what you think. It's not you. I find you very attractive. I'm embarrassed. I mean what if, a, I do something wrong? You know what you're doing." she was blushing deeply.

Sirius chuckled, but not meanly. "Trust me there's nothing you could do wrong."

They sat quietly for a few moments. Suddenly, Hermione stood up and shrugged the blanket off. She kicked her heels off, rounded on Sirius, and without warning settled herself onto his lap.

"Hermione," he began but she silenced him with her lips on his. He responded immediately, wrapping and arm around her waist, and cradling her face with his free hand. Hermione opened her mouth willingly for him to deepen the kiss and gave a tiny moan into his mouth when his hand brushed down over the side of her breast. He pulled away to trail his lips down over her jaw to her neck where he nipped and licked before trailing his tongue over her collar bone. His stubble as it tickled across her bare flesh made her giggle quietly. When he nipped her ear lobe she called his name throatily. She could feel his erection straining against her thigh as he groaned while she nibbled at his neck. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed, laying her upon the downy soft comforter. He tugged at her corset. It didn't move. He tugged harder. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and ran his hands over it quickly looking for the entrance.

"How do you get this damned thing off?" he growled.

Hermione laughed. "It's laced up the back." She flipped over and tossed her hair over her shoulder. He let out an exasperated sigh when he saw the many tiny laces. Hermione laughed again playfully and wiggled her pert arse. "You've gotta work for it."

He threw her a playfully nasty look as she gazed at him over her shoulder, but went to work. He undid the tie at the top and pulled the first loop out, exposing about an inch of her back. He leaned down and kissed that inch. She shivered. He pulled out the next loop and kissed the newly exposed inch. He went on, Hermione gasping and moaning with each inch. By the time he pulled the last loop out and the corset fell open exposing her entire back she was writhing. He leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue up the entire length of her spine from the small of her back to her neck. She thought she was going to explode. He let his hand dance over the sides of her back, down over her behind, and come to rest on the back of her thighs. He gingerly undid her garter's clasps and rolled the stockings down tossing them away. He ran his hands back up her legs to her hips and hooked his thumbs under her garter, tugging gently. She raised her arse up to allow his to remove the garter. He grasped her hips encouraging her to face him. She sat up slowly, blushing, as his eyes landed on her exposed breasts. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt before her, gazing into her eyes. He saw desire and lust in her hazel eyes. He smiled and reached out to cup her left breast kneading it gently. He leaned in and enclosed the right nipple in his hot mouth. Hermione gasped and twisted her fingers into his dark hair. He encircled the erect num with his tongue, eliciting words from Hermione he'd never heard her use. He pulled back and chuckled, looking up at her. She gave him an embarrassed smile and reached out to finish unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged it off and quickly pulled the undershirt over his head tossing it behind him. Hermione smiled. He was extremely well muscled, with a broad chest. He sported several tattoos, one of which Hermione let her fingers trace. It was some sort of Celtic knot. Sirius stood, unbuckled his pants and let them fall beside his shirt. He tugged off his socks and grabbed Hermione by the waist pushing her back into the middle of the bed. She lay back and lifted her hips willingly as he tugged off her damp panties. She blushed a deep scarlet as he gazed down at her nude body with a soft smile but resisted the urge to cover herself. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back towards him playfully until her behind rested at the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and nipped her inner knee playfully. She cried out. Sirius pushed her legs apart gently and ran his tongue down her most private part. She gasped and bucked her hips. Her found her pleasure point and lapped at it, then drew it into his mouth and sucked hard. This time Hermione screamed out his name and nearly pulled a chunk of hair out of his head. He laughed deeply and stood up. He dropped his knickers to the floor and climbed on to the bed. Hermione scrambled backwards to make room and he positioned himself above her. She looked up at him a little fearfully but gave him the best smile she could manage. He leaned down and kissed her very softly on the lips. Sirius used his hand to position himself correctly and then very slowly began probing forward. There was no doubt about her virginity as he tried to gently work his way in. He felt the tiny pop, and heard her slight intake of breath, as he finally filled her up with his aching member. He grimaced with guilt, but she brushed her fingers over his cheek and smiled. He pulled back then thrust forward a few times and saw the slight pained expression fall away from her face. She closed her eyes and rolled her head back with a quiet moan. He cautiously sped up. Sirius could have exploded as he thought about the virgin beneath him but clenched his teeth and held it together. He wanted to show Hermione the pleasant side of this predicament and by the look on her face she was enjoying herself. She clenched the bedding in her fists, arched her back, and came with a force the surprised Sirius. She let out a stream of unintelligible murmuring thanking the Gods, Merlin, Sirius, and, he was pretty sure he heard, Santa Claus. With one last powerful stroke he emptied himself into her thankfully. He collapsed next to her with a contented sigh. They lay quietly panting, bathed in sweat, savoring the moment. Hermione had just turned to him to say something when there were two quiet 'pops' and both of their wedding bands glowed a brilliant blue. They both held their hands out before them and the rings emitted a blinding golden flash, then faded back to normal.

"Tracing spell," Hermione said. Sirius nodded. Hermione picked up the blanket she had discarded and wrapped it around herself as she stood. Sirius scooped up his shorts and pulled them on then sat down on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pulled Hermione to sit beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple softly and squeezed her shoulder. She smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. She told him she was going to take a shower, stood, crossed into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. He heard the water running and let out a deep sigh. Guilt was bubbling violently in his stomach. He flicked his wand and Hermione's wedding gown flew onto a hanger and smoothed out it wrinkles in the closet. He magiked the rest of the clothes clean and away to their proper places. He conjured a set of pajamas and slipped into the sleep pants and t-shirt quickly. Sirius tuned down the bed, lit a roaring fire in the hearth, and slid into bed. Hermione emerged a few minutes later wearing plaid sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. She crawled slowly into the bed beside Sirius smiling at the fire. She snuggled down under the covers and looked up at him. "Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you think I was stupid if I asked you to hold me? Just for tonight?"

Surprised, he smiled. "Not at all." Sirius slid down and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and felt her adjust herself comfortably. "Hermione, are you alright?"

He felt her nod. "Yes, are you?"

He hesitated. "I feel like I took something from you that was not mine to take."

"No," Hermione said evenly. "I gave you everything that was mine to give."

"Are you sure?"

She tilted her head up to look at him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. "Yes."

He nodded, pulled her tight against him, and closed his eyes. Soon they slept.

Morning came and at seven Hermione was shaking Sirius' sleeping form.

"What time is it?" he mumbled. She told him. "No, absolutely not. You're insane, go away." he muttered into his pillow. She continued shaking him, laughing. He growled. "Nope. Not happening. Try again in a few hours."

"Sirius!"

"Gah, what?" he cried flipping onto his back and squinting up at her. She smiled brilliantly. "We have a breakfast meeting with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Lupin in twenty minutes."

He moaned a string of curses and sat up rubbing viciously at his eyes. He saw that Hermione was already dressed and ready to go. He knitted his brows together. "Are you human? What time did you get up?"

"Six."

He snorted with mock disgust. "So you aren't human." He peeled himself out of bed and stretched. With one last dirty look he went to the closet and returned tugging a muggle hooded sweatshirt over his tussled locks. He bound his hair up in a messy plait. He accioed his trainers and slipped them on. Grabbing Hermione by the wrist he dragged her over to the fireplace and they flooed to Grimmauld. He stumbled, nearly landing on his face, as he arrived in the kitchen's hearth to a full room. Molly gasped as he righted himself and staggered into the room. Hermione appeared behind him.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully looking around. When Kreatcher didn't immediately appear Sirius let out a vile string of sleepy curses and began rummaging around for coffee.

Lupin cleared his throat and addressed Hermione. "Everything valid, then?" he inquired gently.

Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Valid, valid, rings glowed blue, flashed gold, rock solid,…WHERE'S THE BLOODY COFFEE?"

Molly quit ringing her hands and snapped at him. "Sit down, Sirius, I'll make your coffee you foul mouthed git. Honestly." She busied herself fixing a pot of coffee.

Sirius was a bit more pleasant after his first cup of coffee. He had yanked his hood up and sat glaring at Lupin as he outlined the newest intelligence on Voldemort. There was an unexpected flash of green and Draco Malfoy shot out of the hearth. He was bleeding heavily from a cut at his hairline, his eye was bruised, and his nose was trickling blood. "Vol,..Voldemort…" he wheezed then collapsed. Molly shrieked and Hermione shot to his side already muttering incantations. She managed to halt the bleeding immediately and revived him precariously after a minute or two. He opened his un-swollen eye and gazed glassily directly at Harry. "He knows…you are…are..close…plotting…at Mal…Malfoy manor. Go…go…into hiding…must disappear." He fainted again. Everyone turned to look at Ginny and Harry. She was shaking, Harry wrapped an arm around her. The room was more than silent.

"Well," Lupin said shakily. "Ministry be damned. Harry, you're going into hiding." Molly gasped and reached for her daughter. "Ginny," Lupin said very softly. "You're staying here."

"Fuck that." Ginny snarled, wrapping her arm tightly around Harry.

Lupin glanced at Malfoy, up to Harry, then to Ginny with a look of resolve. "You don't have a choice if you want your husband to remain alive."

Ginny grimaced.

"Let's get him into the parlor." Lupin said, levitating Draco and marching out behind him.


	6. Harry, disappear

Hermione left a very harassed looking Molly to tend to Draco's injuries as she rejoined the group that was arguing loudly in the kitchen. Harry was sitting very quietly beside Ginny who looked about ready to challenge Lupin to a duel as they spit obscenities at each other. Ron was arguing animatedly with his father about whether he was going with Harry or not.

"ENOUGH!" Hermione bellowed. "Shut up all of you! We've known this day was coming for a long time, and all you idiots can do is sit there and bicker? Damn it, have any of you even bloody asked _Harry_ what he wants to do, or are all you gits just going to decide for him? You," Hermione hurled, turning on Ginny. "should be ashamed of yourself. You knew what you were signing up for when you married him. Quit whimpering about yourself, this is a matter of life and death. You are not going with him. And you," Hermione spun on Mr. Weasley. "just give it up. Ron is just as much a part of this as Harry. He's going. And you," Hermione turned to Lupin and lowered her voice. "sit down, stop bickering with Ginny and start thinking. Fast. Harry, Ron, let's go." she hooked her thumb and the boys rose and followed her out of the kitchen and up the stairs with out so much as a word. They reached Hermione's old room and placed wards allowing no one else to enter or hear what was going on. They sat down on the bed, Hermione in the center, and clasped hands. They stayed that way, silently and looking scared, for a few moments before Hermione broke the silence. "Now what?"

"Well, we've got to disappear." Ron said evenly. Harry nodded.

"We've got to find the last Horcruxs." Hermione whispered urgently. "Think. The ring. The locket. The cup. We've destroyed those. We know a piece lies in Himself. What are the last three?" The three of them thought quietly for a few long moments.

"The snake?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked up suddenly meeting Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione cried, slapping her forehead. "Of course it's the snake. His familiar!" Ron looked rather please with himself and Harry thumped him on the back.

"Ok," Hermione said excitedly. "The last two, then. Let's think. He'd want something from each of the Houses at Hogwarts. He had Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup. He wouldn't take anything from Gryffindor and he couldn't have because we already have the founders object. So what about Ravenclaw?" she paused for a moment. "What about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?"

"You mean her _lost_ diadem?" Harry said sullenly.

"It has to be at Hogwarts!" Hermione cried.

"No it doesn't. The locket and the cup weren't." Ron pointed out.

"Ok, let's say it were the diadem. What's the last?" Harry pondered.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "but at least we can start looking for the diadem."

Ron snorted. "The Ministry controls Hogwarts, Hermione, and Voldemort controls the ministry. How do you propose we get in? 'Ah, excuse me, Mr. Deatheater Sir, but I need to root around in here to destroy a bit of your master's soul'." Harry snickered despite himself.

Hermione gave a vague smile and turned to look out the window. "There must be a way to get in." When Hermione turned back around she was confronted by Sirius' large canine patronus.

"Remove your fucking wards now." it repeated in a deathly hiss from Sirius.

Harry flicked his wand and instantly the door burst open. "We've been trying to get through your bloody wards for twenty minutes now!" Sirius growled. He strode across the room and threw the Daily Prophet onto the bed. The three of them gathered around it, and Hermione was the first to gasp and place her hand over her mouth. Ron let out a stream of the most crude curses anyone had ever heard, and Harry just sat there staring dumbfounded.

**Wanted: Harry Potter**

The Ministry of Magic has released an official warrant for the arrest of Harry James Potter. Potter is wanted for the unlawful murder of Mildred Farnakins, the Minister of Magic's sister. Potter's residence, that he shares with his wife Ginny Weasley-Potter, was raided this morning to no avail. Any witch or wizard with information on Harry Potter's whereabouts is asked to contact the ministry immediately as he is considered extremely dangerous. Two hundred thousand galleons to anyone giving information leading to Potter's capture.

A large photograph accompanied the offending front page notice.

"Oh Merlin, what are we going to do?" Hermione gasped.

"We are going to handle this with care." Lupin said stepping forward into the room. "Harry, you and Ron are going to leave tonight. You will travel with extreme caution at night only. You will go into hiding on the run. The only way that we can protect Harry," he addressed the group. "is by acting as if he did murder that woman." He held his hand up to stop any protests. "I have just received word that Minerva McGonagall has been taken into custody and they plan to use veritaserum to reveal Harry's whereabouts. She will compromise Grimmauld. This house will become known. Get everything you want from this house. Harry, Ron, get everything you need to leave indefinitely. Everyone meet me at the front door in ten minutes, and Sirius send Kreatcher away."

"With pleasure." Sirius snorted as everyone dispersed.

Hermione dug out her bottomless beaded bag and tossed it to Harry. "Everything you need is in there. Tent, books, food, plans, maps - _everything_." Harry nodded and handed it to Ron.

"Ah, 'Mione? It's pink." Ron said gazing at it with distaste.

"Really, Ron? REALLY? You're complaining about the color of your life line? Really?"

"Pink's good. I love pink." Ron muttered, shoving the bag as deeply into his pocket as he could.

They met Lupin and Sirius on the landing five minutes later as they made their way down.

"What's going to happen to Grimmauld?" Ron asked as he took a map Sirius was handing him.

"We're going to burn it down. Well, you are Harry." Lupin answered evenly.

"Really? Hmm!" Sirius laughed. He turned and pulled aside the curtain covering his mother's portrait. Before she could hurl an insult he cut her off. "Did you hear that, Mum? We're going to burn this house down. Burn it to the ground with you permanently stuck to the wall. Pity. Tootle-loo." he yanked the curtain back shut and sniggered happily, skipping down the stairs like a school boy.

When all the occupants reached the front door, and Kreatcher had departed, Lupin told Harry and Ron to get under the invisibility cloak. They descended into the square as a tight group. Turning to face the house, Lupin gave Harry a little nudge. Harry aimed his wand and let a jet of flames hit the house. Then another, and another, until the entire building was engulfed.

"Now," Lupin said very calmly. "Apparate to your homes. Ginny go with Hermione, and everyone wait further instructions. Harry, disappear."

Ginny sniffled as Harry whispered that he loved her in her ear, then squeezed Hermione's hand, and a soft pop let them know Harry and Ron were gone.

Sirius gently draped his arm over Ginny's shoulders, took Hermione's hand, turned and apparated them the block to their flat.

Hermione had given Ginny a draught of dreamless sleep as soon as they reached the flat and she was sleeping deeply by the time the owl from the ministry arrived for her. Sirius let the large barn own in the window, gave it a treat, and took the letter addressed to Ginny from it. He handed it to Hermione who didn't hesitate to tear it open and read it.

"Shit!" she cussed as she sprinted across the room holding the parchment. Before Sirius could get the question out of his mouth she had thrown floo powder and yelled "Remus Lupin's!". There was a flash of green and she was gone.

"Well what the fuck are we going to do?" Hermione snarled slamming her fist onto the table.

Lupin regarded her with a sigh. "Hermione, while inconvenient and rather, ah, foul, this is the least of our problems at the moment."

"The least of our problems?! Have you read the fucking letter?"

"Hermione, calm down. Why don't you sit and I'll make some tea." Tonks pleaded softly.

"I don't want any bloody tea!" she snapped.

Tonks placed her hand on her swollen stomach and sighed.

"She'll kill herself first!" Hermione yelled. "She'll die before she marries him."

"Hermione, there is nothing we can do."

Hermione flopped into a chair, snatching the parchment.

Dear Mrs. Weasley-Potter,

Due to the unfortunate criminal circumstances surrounding your current husband, the Ministry of Magic has deemed it necessary to terminate your marriage effective immediately. As you were informed, in the event that the Ministry terminates your marriage it will fall to the Ministry to find you a compatible partner. We are writing to inform you that we have settled on a partner for you. You will be wedded to Severus Snape four days from today. As per the Act you will be expected to consummate your marriage within twenty-four hours. Also, as this is a Ministry sanctioned marriage, an additional tracing spell will be cast to make sure that you are engaging in sexual intercourse at least once a week in hopes of furthering the Wizarding population. In the event that you become pregnant the tracing spell will be lifted. Congratulations.

Best Wishes,

The Ministry of Magic Marital Act Office

Hermione stood and crossed to the fireplace to floo home. "Hermione," Remus said slowly. "this is going to be ok."

She entered the fireplace and looked up at him. "Fuck you and the dragon you rode in on." She threw the powder and was gone.

She handed Sirius the paper without a word as she emerged. He read it and let out a low whistle.

"Harry's not going to be happy."

"Fuck Harry," Hermione laughed angrily. "he doesn't have to sleep with Snape."

"Who has to sleep with Snape," Ginny asked quietly from behind. "and where is my wedding ring?"

Harry was pacing. He'd been extremely agitated since leaving Grimmauld. He and Ron had apparated to the woods near where they had seen the World Quiddich Cup. After setting up the tent, that still stank of cats, and placing all their wards there was nothing to do but pace. He didn't think most people would believe that he had killed that woman, but two-hundred-thousand galleons was a lot of money. Ron was draped over the small couch, his legs hanging off comically.

"Sit down, Harry, will you? You're driving me nutters."

With a dramatic sigh Harry flopped down opposite Ron. "Want a game of chess?"

"Yeah, ok." Ron agreed rising to drag the set out of Hermione's bag. Harry felt a sudden tingle on his left hand. He looked down to see his wedding band disappear before his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" he roared leaping to his feet. Ron came quickly.

"What is it? Your scar?"

"No, my wedding ring vanished!" Harry cried out on the verge of hysteria. "I didn't think, I mean, I, they're going to marry Ginny off to someone else!"

Ron's eyes widened. "No, you think? My wife deserted me and I'm still married." he wiggled his left hand.

"You're wife's not a murderer on the run."

"I'm sorry, Mate. We'll fix it. As soon as we bring down Voldemort." Ron said haltingly.

"She's got to consummate in twenty four hours," Harry said vaguely beginning to pace again.

Ron ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. "Yeah, but it's only one time, you know. It isn't like she wants to or anything." Harry remained silent. "Want me to send my Patronus?" Harry looked up and nodded. Ron gave him a forced smile and went outside, just past the wards, to send his Patronus to Lupin asking for any information he could give them about Ginny. He just hoped it wasn't too bad.


	7. It Remains to Be Seen

Ginny was silent. She didn't utter so much as a squeak as .tears poured down her face in waves. She didn't sniffle, she didn't scream, and she didn't meet anyone's eyes. Hermione was crouched down in front of her, holding her limp hands in her own and murmuring reassurances. Sirius was perched on the coffee table behind them holding the letter in his hand and looking very worried. Ginny hadn't said a word after reading the letter. He'd tried to get her to drink some tea but she hadn't reacted to it at all; she just kept staring blankly and had remained silent. There was a sudden burst of green flame behind them and Lupin emerged followed by a very pregnant Tonks waddling in tow. A third blast of green brought Molly barreling out of the hearth to scoop Ginny into her arms. She held on to her daughter as if it were a matter of life and death as she glared at Lupin.

"Molly," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "if I could change things, I would. You know that."

She continued to glare. There was a fourth burst of green and Severus Snape himself entered the room. He arrived to icy glares and silence. Glancing around he locked eyes with Sirius who looked near murder.

"Surely," he drawled smugly. "you've received news of the unfortunate circumstances by now." he held up the letter from the Ministry he had received.

"You monster!" Molly snarled. "If I find out you had something to do with this,"

"Hold your tongue, my time is short." Snape snapped. "Of course I had something to do with this, you fools. The Dark Lord wants Potter and will stop at nothing to get him; he grows weary of waiting. He printed the warrant for his arrest knowing it would void his marriage. He wanted to marry her off to a deatheater so that Potter would ride in on his white horse and save her. And when he did, Voldemort would be there. There were deatheaters fighting for her; who wouldn't want to take Potter's bride and do things to her that would make your skin crawl? I went to the Dark Lord and asked for her for myself, I told him that Potter hated me most of all and he would come for her soon. He obviously agreed and granted her to me. So," he hissed returning their icy glares. "be thankful it wasn't someone who would intentionally hurt her."

"What happens when Harry does come?" Molly asked tightly.

"You must make sure that he doesn't." Snape said quietly. He turned to leave. "Miss Weasley, you are to be at the Ministry at promptly two p.m. on Friday. Do not be late. You will then accompany me back to my chambers at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione asked quickly. "Will she be allowed visitors?"

Snape cast a glance her way. "It remains to be seen as to what the Dark Lord will and will not allow. However, I do not believe Miss Weasley will be seeing any of you for a long time." Snape stepped into the hearth and was gone in a green flash.

Hermione stood up. "I need to get to Harry, now. And I need to take Ginny with me."

At this, Ginny looked up and focused her eyes. "Why?" Lupin asked slowly.

"I can't tell you right now, Remus. But it is of the utmost importance." Hermione insisted.

Lupin sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, but I must insist that you keep it as short as possible. I received Ron's patronus before I came here. It seems Harry knows that Ginny is to be married off and he's nearing the brink of insanity. They're camped in the woods near the field that the last world cup took place in. They'll have their wards up - you won't be able to see them."

"I know," Hermione said reaching for Ginny's hand. She took it without hesitation. "I can feel their magic." She pulled Ginny's slight form tightly against her, took the letter from Sirius, and apparated them into the forest.

It didn't take long for Hermione to feel the hum in her chest that told her she was close to Harry and Ron. Ever since she had been intimate with both Ron and Harry she could feel their magic when they was near. It was like her body took on the slightest vibration and her temperature rose a few degrees. She hoped that they could feel hers as well as she stood still willing her magic to reach out to them.

"Hermione," Ginny asked quietly as twilight deepened. Hermione looked over to her as they walked. "I remember a while ago you told me that after you had messed around with Ron you could feel his magic when he got close. How can you feel Harry's?"

Hermione thought for a minute, cursing herself for her careless comment. "Harry and I have a very close bond, I guess." Ginny looked skeptical.

"If you've fooled around with Harry, someday I want to know - just not today." Ginny said softly. Hermione remained silent, and Ginny nodded.

"Hermione?"

They spun around to see Ron standing behind them, his wand raised.

"Ron!" Hermione cried jogging over to him and hugging him. He gave Ginny a quick hug, then led them past the wards and into the tent. Harry was still pacing but stopped dead when he saw Ginny. He leapt over the couch in a single bound and gathered her into his arms. They were both laughing and crying at the same time while covering each other with kisses. Hermione smiled, turned to Ron and handed him the letter. He read it, turned a bit red, and looked to Hermione for an explanation. She lowered her voice and relayed to him what Snape had said. "Hogwarts, Ron! She can look for the diadem! We have to tell her about the horcruxs."

Ron's face lit up. "Yeah! Let's ask Harry!"

They hurried over to the couple; Ginny was in the midst of explaining the situation to Harry who looked green with nausea. "But there's a stipulation!" she cried passionately clinging to Harry. "If I'm pregnant then I don't have to keep sleeping with him. Please, dear Merlin, please impregnate me! It's the perfect timing of the month this week. Please do it before he does! Because I can't bear to live if I'm with his child. Oh, please try, Harry!"

Harry blushed but nodded resolutely.

"OK!" Ron said putting his hands up and grimacing. "Yay for Uncle Ron and all, but before you two start shagging the tent down, Hermione and I have to talk to Harry for just a second alone."

Ginny nodded and excused herself to Harry's bunk.

"I hope your swimmers are up to the task, mate." Ron said, looking a bit green around the gills.

Harry shot him a nasty look and turned to Hermione. "Hogwarts, Harry. Ginny is going to live at Hogwarts. We can have her look for the diadem! We have to tell her about the horcruxs."

Harry looked thoughtful. "But Dumbledore said," he started uncertainly.

"Fuck Dumbledore!" Ron cut in. "He's dead and gone, and we need help."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, ok. I'll fill her in." Ron nodded his agreement.

"Ok, brilliant." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and tugging him toward the doorway. "Now, go impregnate your illegitimate wife with an illegitimate child." Harry blushed. "Oh!" Hermione cried remembering the conversation she'd had with Ginny. She shoved Ron out the door and told him to wait for her. She pulled Harry aside and told him. He paled and nodded, promising to broach the topic himself if she would tell Ron. They agreed and Hermione went out to meet Ron and watch the sun set.

Ron reached for Hermione's hand as they walked around the tent within the wards; she let him take it and twine his fingers with hers. They walked silently for a long time before Ron broke the silence. "I'm worried about Ginny."

"She'll be alright." Hermione whispered, unconvinced.

"I don't know. She acts tough, but she's not. She really loves Harry. She's going to have to betray him and I don't think she's strong enough to." Ron had stopped walking and faced Hermione without dropping her hand. Hermione thought a moment, and chose her words carefully.

"I think that maybe betrayal isn't as difficult as it seems. Sometimes it's inevitable. Other times it's necessary."

Ron looked at her for a long moment, pondering her words. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. He stepped back with a flinch wondering if she was going to slap him. She didn't. She stood stone still, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, a single tear sliding down her cheek. He came forward and cupped her face in his hand, wiped her tear away with his thumb, and kissed her again, deeper. She yielded to him and returned the kiss with fervor. She kissed him as she would die if she didn't. He didn't hesitate to back her up against the nearest tree and slide his free hand down her thigh and wrap her leg around his waist. She clawed at him not able to get close enough to his body. She was sobbing now, as was Ron, and their passionate embrace cooled to something tender and soft - and familiar. He broke away and kissed her eyelids, her forehead, her nose, her cheek, anything he could reach, gently. When his kisses died away and they were left cradling each other's faces in their hands, Hermione met his eyes.

"I've been with Harry." she whispered finally. She registered a fleeting bit of anger in his eyes, but then it was gone. "We never, ah, slept together, but the night I found out that you had married that woman Harry was with me. Ginny had left him a couple days before. We were both so hurt, and, one thing led to another, and,"

Ron shook his head. "No, it's ok. But I don't want to know the details." Hermione wiped furiously at the tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Ron rubbed her cheek with his thumb softly. "It's ok, you weren't mine from the moment I took that first drink with her. I messed up, not you."

Hermione threw her arms around her neck and hugged him fiercely. "I'm married now." she whispered.

"I know."

"You're married too."

Ron grimaced. "I know."

"This can't happen again." He nodded against her shoulder slowly. "I know."

They stood, embracing, until Harry came out holding Ginny's hand and cleared his throat. They broke apart and Ron hugged Ginny tightly. Harry gave Hermione a brief hug, squeezing her shoulder softly. Ginny kissed Harry once more then took Hermione's hand in her own and led her past the wards, the scene disappearing as they crossed over. They walked twenty paces or so before Ginny spoke. "Harry told me about the horcrux and, about you." Hermione nodded. "It's ok." Hermione looked at her friend and gave her a watery smile; Ginny returned it with a look of determination and placed her hand over her stomach. "Can you take me to the Burrow? I want to spend my last free days with my family." Hermione nodded, tightened her grip, turned, and apparated them on the spot.

After dropping Ginny off with Molly, Hermione used their hearth to floo home - she was so exhausted. She stepped out of the hearth in her own flat to find Sirius settled on the couch, a book open in his lap, chatting with an older man in a chair across from him. From the gray suit to the funny bowler hat, Hermione knew this must be the ministry official in to check up on them. She crossed the room easily and bent to kiss Sirius lightly on the lips, turning to offer her hand to the stranger. He stood and shook her hand politely, introducing himself as Watson Mandlefeld.

"My, my. Look at the time," he said evenly. "where have you been?"

Hermione gave him a stiff smile. "My friend Ginny just found out her husband is a suspected murderer, was divorced, and betrothed to Severus Snape all in one day. Surely you don't expect me not to be at her side at times such as these."

Watson gave her an overly sweet smile. "And the poor thing doesn't know where Potter disappeared to?"

Hermione shot a glance at Sirius who had sat back seemingly impassive. "Harry may have lost his mind, Sir, but he is not stupid. He is as good at running and hiding as, well, my husband here." Sirius grinned. He loved rubbing his official pardon in the Ministry's face every chance he got. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am exhausted and in desperate need of a shower and a good night's sleep."

"That sounds phenomenal. I think I'll join you. Please, Mr. Mandlefeld make yourself at home. There are two guest rooms on the right of the hallway, enjoy whichever you prefer." Sirius rose, bowed slightly to their guest and followed Hermione down the hall to their room. As soon as she clicked the door shut, Sirius cast a silencing charm and warded the door.

"How is, er, everyone?" Sirius whispered following her into the bathroom.

"Fine," Hermione said quietly. She began to strip down to bathe, too tired to care that Sirius was still in the room with her. He politely averted his eyes. He heard the water in the shower turn on and the door click shut telling him it was safe to look again. Their marble shower was open at the bottom exposing the bather to the knees then solid stone again to shoulder height leaving the rest open. He watched silently as Hermione piled her hair on top of her head and began to lather it. He watched the soap slip down her smooth calves and thought he'd need a much colder shower than the one she was currently in.

"Ron kissed me." she said flatly, meeting his eyes.

"Oh?" Sirius arched an eyebrow. He pushed the bubble of envy down. He didn't own her, he reminded himself. This was a marriage of necessity not love. Hermione sighed.

"I let him, and I kissed him back." Sirius remained silent. "I think it was what I needed."

Sirius looked at her. "What was?"

Hermione turned the water off and rang her hair out. "To say goodbye. I needed some type of closure. Some sort of assurance that I didn't love him anymore. And I don't." she clicked the door open and stepped out, nude, and dripping wet. "I mean I'll always love him, but I have a husband now that I am much more interested in getting to know, very well." She slinked over to him and bent down, placing her hands on either of his thighs. Her breasts tumbled forward into his line of sight. He groaned as she dripped water on him. She tilted his chin up with her finger and locked eyes with him. "Sirius, I want to love my husband. I don't want to be married because I have to be. That's something that Ginny taught me tonight. Now I don't know about you, but I find myself attracted to you and this is something I want to explore. Slowly. If you're willing. I won't be offended or hurt if your turn me down, but I want to try this marriage on for size."

Sirius smiled. "You must have read my mind."

Hermione returned his smile, winked, and stood up to lean over him to grab a towel from the shelf behind him. Her breast grazed his cheek, he turned his head and ran his tongue over her nipple. She shivered and stood up straight, tapping him on the nose with her finger. "Slowly." she said again. Hermione turned and sauntered out of the bathroom, taking time to wrap the towel around her, allowing to watch her ass as she swaggered out. Sirius groaned again, and rose to take the coldest shower of his life.

He joined her twenty minutes later in bed. She was settled cross-legged with a book in her lap clad in a short pair of shorts and a fitted t-shirt. Sirius had his usual sleep pants on but had neglected to put a shirt on. He slid under the comforter and smiled up at Hermione. She smiled back, bookmarked her page, and clicked the light off stretching out under the covers. Sirius flipped onto his side and dragged a giggling Hermione over to his side of the king bed to snuggle against him. He positioned his arms so that one held bother her arms down and the other draped over her hip. He kissed the back of her neck. The hand draped over her hip snaked it's way slowly under her shirt to cup her breast. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she moaned softly. Sirius switched his hand to her other breast and she gasped his name. He brought his hand slowly down her body and she writhed against his tight hold. Very slowly he slipped his hand beneath the waistband of her shorts, and she spread her legs eagerly for him. He slinked his hand lower and dipped one finger inside of her. She panted, shimmying against his body, his erection pressing into the small of her back. He pressed his thumb against her clit and began massaging it very slowly while pushing his finger in and out of her. She was nearly screaming and lashing about madly as he added a second finger to his thrusting. She came almost violently, biting down on Sirius' wrist near her collar bone. He chuckled and released his tight grip on her. She flipped over and whipped her t-shirt off over her head, and tugged roughly at his pants. He laughed but obliged sliding his pants off showing Hermione just how excited he was. She slid her own bottoms off and without hesitation straddled him and slid his member up inside her.

"Oh Hermione," Sirius grunted as he grabbed her hips and pushed her down forcefully, taking his aching self as deep as her body would allow. "I thought you were a virgin." he panted as she rocked her hips.

"I'm a fast learner." she groaned, grinding against him deeply.

Sirius gave a throaty laugh and pushed his hips up to meet each of her thrusts. Hermione came again, first, and the contractions of the muscles wrapped around Sirius was enough to make him spill himself deeply inside of her. She fell beside him panting heavily and closed her eyes and they tried to regain their breath. Sirius turned on his side and traced his fingers over her stomach.

"What happened to going slow?" he laughed.

"Fuck slow," Hermione laughed out-of-breath. "Anyway, you started it."

"Touché."

They fell asleep, nude, wrapped up in each other neither of them knowing what the new catastrophe the dawn would bring and - at the moment - not caring.


	8. Speak When You're Spoken To

Friday dawned bright and cold. Hermione had slept the night at the Burrow trying her best to comfort Ginny. They rose early and bundled up deciding to take an early walk into the hills to help clear Ginny's mind. Molly was already up, red eyed, busying herself in the kitchen with meaningless chores. She insisted the girls have some hot tea and toast before venturing out, and magiked their breakfast to the table before hurrying out mumbling about some laundry. Hermione drank the tea gratefully, leaving the toast untouched. Ginny sipped at her tea halfheartedly. A flash of green lit the kitchen momentarily and Lupin rushed out of the hearth. He was grinning broadly, and attempted to wipe it off his face upon seeing Ginny. She cocked her head to the side, waiting.

"Tonks had the baby!" he cried, grinning again. Hermione clapped her hands together and beamed at him, and even Ginny gave him a wide smile. "A little girl, perfect! Hannah Lily Lupin."

"That's wonderful, Remus! Congratulations!" Hermione chirped and Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Tell Molly and Arthur for me will you? I have to get back. And Ginny?" he said slowly and opening his arms to her. She stepped into them and he squeezed her tightly. "Be brave. We're going to figure out a way to get you out of this." he released her with a sad smile, whirled into the hearth, and disappeared.

Hermione found Molly and told her Lupin's news; she just nodded brushing away a few renegade tears and muttered something about knitting before scurrying away. At one o'clock Hermione, Ginny, and Molly walked out into the yard to apparate into London. Hermione felt a familiar hum in her chest and felt her face flush telling her that Harry was near. She paused and looked around; Ginny was staring at her in confusion. She squinted at the horizon and then she saw it. Harry's patronus was galloping toward the Burrow; Hermione pointed and Ginny looked near faint. The stag pranced up to Ginny, circling her, and nuzzling against her neck and face. It circled her a few times, coming to rest its head against her belly, it looked up at her, nuzzled her face once more, then faded away. A small bottle was left at Ginny's feet. She bent down to pick it up, aware that her mother was weeping, and studied it. It was a large glass vial of some sort of swirling silver glop. She looked at Hermione.

"Memories," Hermione whispered near tears. "Harry sent you memories. You pour them in a pensive, dip your face in, and you fall through. He sent you memories to relive while you're with Snape."

Ginny nodded, clutching the bottle to her chest, and a look of determination settled onto her face. Hermione conjured a large sheet of bubble wrap and they wrapped the bottle tightly and added it to the small black back that Hermione had charmed bottomless for Ginny. They clasped hands and apparated to the Ministry, Molly following. Sirius was leaning casually against the building when they arrived. He chuckled at the three women, who all chose to wear black. Ginny's shapeless number could have easily fit Molly. He took Ginny by the arm and escorted her into the building. Arthur met them inside and Sirius handed off his daughter to him, falling back to offer an arm to Hermione and Molly. Snape was settled in a chair in the waiting chamber of the marriage office clad in his customary black robes looking smug. Lucius Malfoy was sitting beside him sneering. Sirius drew up short upon seeing him, and dropping Molly and Hermione's hands advanced on him menacingly.

"Black," Snape drawled lazily. "don't play the hero. Lucius is here as my magical witness so you would do well to sit down and keep that filthy mouth of yours closed."

Sirius didn't say a word, but he made sure to stand in front of Ginny's chair to block her from Lucius' view. When the witch form the Ministry called their name Hermione was sure Ginny was going to vomit all over, but she held herself together and entered the small ceremony room with her head held high. She stood resolute beside Snape before the small desk, Hermione to her left, and Lucius to his right. She recited the vows of magical binding softly but clearly, allowed her ring to be charmed, and only cringed slightly when Snape leaned and kissed her cheek quickly before righting himself. Molly sobbed with abandon in Arthur's arms, Ginny looked sick, Sirius looked hateful, and Hermione allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek for her friend. She pulled Sirius aside before she signed the documents that were required of her and asked him to go home and bring back her pensive as fast as he could. He disappeared with a pop and was back by the time Hermione was standing beside Lucius grudgingly signing Ginny's marriage papers. Lucius turned to her and looked her up and down lewdly.

"For a mud blood you're sort of pretty." He tilted her face up with his forefinger. "Too bad you married that blood traitor, I could have showed you a thing or two."

Without warning Sirius had lunged, grabbed Lucius' finger and a sickening snap told Hermione that Sirius had broke it. Lucius hissed in pain, cradled his hand, and glared at Sirius. "If you ever so much as look at my wife again, you will be suffering from much more than a broken finger."

Hermione smiled, picked up the pensive from the chair Sirius had tossed it on, and took it to Ginny who was being mauled by her hysterical mother.

"Gin," Hermione said as she peeled her away from Molly. "this is my pensive, but I'm giving it to you now. Go to McGonagall as soon as you can and she will show you how to use it. Not only can you visit the memories Harry gave you, but you'll be able to remove the painful memories from yourself and store them here."

Ginny took it from Hermione with a grateful smile and wrestled it into her tiny bag. They embraced tightly, both crying, and then Ginny joined Snape at the door. With a deep breath she took her new husband's arm and apparated away with a pop.

Sirius draped his arm around Hermione and she turned to bury her face in his chest and sob.

Snape's chambers were surprisingly nice, Ginny thought, as she looked around. They were, of course, located in the dungeons and were dark. There was a spacious sitting room with a large fireplace dominating one wall. The furniture was large and masculine - overstuffed black leather. A door lead off to what seemed to be a large well equipped kitchen, a formal dining room beyond that. To the right there was a library furnished in medieval design with Snape's large desk in the center. To the left was the bedroom, dominated by a giant mahogany four poster bed. Off of the bed room was a fabulous bathroom done in black marble, a giant sunken tub in the center of the room. Snape had left her alone upon returning to attend dinner after she had refused. She was sitting on the couch, staring into the fire, when he returned. He took the chair opposite her and conjured a glass of fire whiskey offering her a drink. She refused, her hand dancing over her flat stomach, fleetingly. Snape raised an eyebrow and downed his drink.

"Are you with child, Ginny?"

Ginny met his eyes and shrugged. "I hope to be."

Snape refilled his glass and nodded. "It would come as a welcome surprise to me. And it would buy us nine months. Have you taken a pregnancy potion?" he asked eyeing her with interest.

She shook her head. "It's only been five days; you have to wait at least seven."

Snape nodded again. "I will be sure to procure a dose from Poppy on Monday for you."

Ginny looked up at him, surprised to see no malice emanating from him. "Thank you."

"You know," Snape said swirling the amber liquid in his glass. "I am not the monster that you have made me out to be. This unfortunate circumstance is not to my liking either, however it will serve you better than any other option that there may have been. I want you to be as happy, and I know I use the term lightly, as you can be here. You will have free roam of the castle, however there are certain rules that we must discuss and make clear." Ginny cocked her head and gave him a faint smile to continue. "Hogwarts has changed as of recently. You are aware that Minerva no longer controls the school?" Ginny shook her head. "The school is headed by Bellatrix. However, Minerva continues to be the public face for Hogwarts. Bellatrix does not reside in the castle; she does, however, have her ways of seeing that things are done. There are several death eaters posted here to keep things running in the way Voldemort wishes. So while you will have the freedom to roam the castle, I suggest you use it with discretion. If I am not there, there is nothing I can do to protect you if any of the death eaters wish anything of you. I have made it clear that I have no intention of sharing my bride with anyone, but you can never be sure that they will take that to heart. It is also imperative that you appear subservient to me in public, and display respect for those death eaters and especially Bellatrix when she visits. You will never meet their eyes, you will speak only when spoken to, and you will not use sass with any of them." Ginny cringed. "You can of course speak to me in public, as long as it is respectful, and you may meet my eyes. Here, in my chambers, I invite you - as long as we're alone - to speak to me in any way you see fit. You may yell, you may curse, you may hurl insults. As for the consummation that is to take place - you may take a draught of dreamless sleep and I will see to it that it is taken care of as quickly and painlessly as possible. The draught will not hurt any child you may be with. On Monday we will find out if you are carrying Potter's child. If you are then we will have to sleep together once more on Friday before announcing it so the Ministry believes it to be mine. If you are not we will have to sleep together every Friday for however long you remain wedded to me." Ginny took a deep breath, and Snape help up his hand. "I am no fool, Ginny. I do not wish to impregnate you myself. I have no desire to be a father. I have acquired a supply of muggle contraception that will be untraceable by the Ministry. Do not fear, you will not mother my children." Ginny let out a sigh of relief. Snape rose and went to the kitchen, he returned with a small vial. "Ginny," he began as he handed her the sleeping potion. "I noticed Hermione gave you a pensive. Tomorrow, if you wish, I will teach you how to use it."

"That would be very kind of you." she said rising.

Snape smirked. "Don't let it get out that I have a kind bone in my body. I have a reputation to uphold." Ginny laughed lightly and offered her hand. Snape gave her an odd look but took it into his own and shook it. "I will give you an hour or so, I have some papers to correct, to get settled in and take the potion." he said releasing her hand and turning toward his library.

"Severus?" Ginny tried out his first name. He glanced back at her with a ghost of smirk on his lips. "Thank you." He nodded curtly and strode into the library.

Ginny woke in the middle of the night and a dull ache between her legs told her that her marriage was valid. She looked around but Snape was not in the room with her, she shifted and looked down at herself. She had gone to bed nude, and she was now wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of plaid sleep pants. As she dropped her feet to the floor the ache at her center intensified, telling her the Snape was indeed larger than Harry. She tip toed to the door and peaked out into the sitting room. Snape was sitting in the dark on his couch, staring intently into the roaring fire, and twirling a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He had discarded his robes for the night and was wearing a loose button down white linen shirt, a pair of tailored black trousers, and black socks. Ginny came out into the room and Snape turned his head to gaze at her. She crossed the room and perched next to him on the couch.

"Is there a problem?" he asked quietly.

Ginny shook her head and swiped at the tears that fought their way to the surface. Snape arched an eyebrow and Ginny wept harder. She slid closer to him and leaned against his side, crying. She felt his body stiffen against the contact then after a few minutes relax. He draped his arm over her shoulders and they sat that way for a long time.

"It hurts." she whispered finally.

"What does?" Ginny gestured to her thighs and blushed deeply. "Oh," Snape said quietly. "I do not have any pain potions that would be safe to use with an unborn child. Do you wish me to go and get one from Poppy?" Ginny shook her head and laid it against his shoulder.

"Would you teach me to use my pensive?"

"Now? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ginny shrugged. "I won't be able to sleep anyway."

"Yes," Snape sighed. "Neither will I. Go and get it."

They spent several hours working with the pensive. Snape drew out small memories of Ginny or Harry in class and added them to the pensive, teaching her how to prod the ones she wanted and enter them. He taught her how to leave them with ease, and showed her how to remove her own memories and add them to the bowl. By the time the sun was rising, they were both exhausted and ready to sleep. Snape offered to sleep on the couch, but Ginny assured him the bed was big enough and they curled up on opposite sides falling asleep almost instantly.

Voldemort was pacing. He was tired of waiting, he wanted Potter and he wanted him yesterday. He'd married off that dirty little blood traitor of Potter's to one of his most loyal death eaters and still Harry hadn't come. Maybe he had gone mad. Voldemort stopped pacing and glared at Wormtail who was crouched at his feet in a respective bow. A bow that the idiot had held for over an hour.

"Get up, Peter." Voldemort said quietly.

The fat slob scrambled to his feet. "Yes, master."

"I grow tired of waiting for Potter," Voldemort said calmly. "I will go and see the girl myself then."

"Yes, master. A wonderful plan, master!"

Voldemort closed his eyes briefly then spoke. "When Potter finds I have taken a personal interest in his wife, he will come." Wormtail nodded dumbly. "Go," Voldemort said waving him away. "alert Severus. We leave tomorrow."

Wormtail scurried away bowing as he went; he headed to the hearth to floo to Hogwarts.

Wormtail scuttled into Snape's potion class uninvited and demanded that Severus join him in the hallway. Furious with the interruption, Snape swept into the hall and slammed the door behind him. "What?" he spat.

"The Dark Lord is tired of waiting for Potter."

"You came all the way here and interrupted my class to tell me that? You insolent pig, I know that!"

"No," Wormtail looked excited. "He plans to come here tomorrow himself. He said that once Potter gets word that he has taken a rather personal interest in that Weasley girl, he will come."

Snape's gaze did not waver. "Perhaps. Tell him I shall be awaiting his arrival with anticipation."

Wormtail bowed to his superior and hurried away. When Snape was sure he was out of ear shot he enter his classroom again. "Class is dismissed." he hissed. When the students looked up at him baffled, Snape bellowed. "DISMISSED! DO YOU NEED A DEFINITION? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The students hurriedly packed their things and began practically running out of the classroom. Snape caught a fifth year Hufflepuff by her arm roughly. "You, go get Professor McGonagall and tell her to come to my chambers immediately. Interrupt whatever nonsense she is doing and tell her it is a matter of life and death!" The girl, looking terrified, nodded and sprinted from the room. Snape ran down the hallway to his chamber where he slammed the door open eliciting a scream from Ginny who was reading on the couch. He stormed to her side and handed her a potion bottle. "This is the pregnancy potion, drink it quickly, if it is positive your abdomen will glow golden, a negative result glows blue." Ginny downed the entire bottle in one gulp and they waited tensely for the two minutes. She felt a flush of heat, and saw her stomach emitting a glorious golden light. She squealed and threw herself at Snape. When he didn't return her embrace, and she felt him rigid in her arms she pulled back to see a worried scowl etched across his face.

"What?" she asked, stepping back slowly.

The door burst open, and Minerva flew in at break neck speed, stopping short when she saw Ginny's glowing abdomen.

"Potter's?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," Snape said slowly. "and tomorrow the Dark Lord plans on taking a personal interest in her."

Ginny gasped and placed a hand protectively over her stomach.

Minerva's hands fluttered to her throat. "Come then, Severus, we have much work to do."


	9. Letting Go

**_A/N: Wow, ok. I think I've played very nicely with my updates, lol. I run a lab, and it's been slow lately - I write at work. Yeah :buffs nails: I guess you could say I'm getting paid to write. Anyway, I'm off tomorrow so no update. And I have some plans of sloppy drunkenness this weekend, so I venture to say - no weekend update either. But you never know. Now, I need YOUR help. I read all these summaries about stories and they have things like A/U, cannon, lemon, etc…what the hell? I do not speak fanfic…can someone give me a hand? Is there like…a translation list somewhere? Well, this is a cliffhanger chapter. Like, pee your pants, write me angry reviews kind of cliff hanger. wicked smile Enjoy! Happy 4th!!_**

**_An afterthought - I know that I have strayed away a bit from Sirius and Hermione...but believe you me - their times draws ever nearer._**

--

Hermione sat on the edge of Draco's bed spoon feeding him soup. He had annoyed Remus so much that he had threatened to throw him out on his behind and Hermione had taken him in. Draco smirked, "I never thought I'd get you in bed, Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes and purposely let some hot soup dribble into his lap. "YEOW!" he roared. "Alright, you win, no more sexual innuendos." Hermione smiled sweetly and continued to feed him. Draco had sent his wife away as soon as Voldemort had arrived at Malfoy Manor and she remained in hiding unknowing of the injuries Draco had received at the hands of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had some how broken his arms in a way that skele-grow couldn't re-grow. Hermione had taken him to a muggle hospital and had his arms reset in casts after she had healed as much of the rest of him as she could. His cast was ridiculous. Both arms were set in plaster up to the shoulders, bent at the elbow, then positioned as if he were trying to fly away by flapping his arms, held aloft by rods running from his elbows to a circle of plaster wrapped around his chest. Hermione had laughed for hours, much to Draco's chagrin. His eyes had faded into a sickly green-yellow tinge and his facial lacerations were now just angry red welts. Hermione had managed to repair most of the teeth that Voldemort had knocked out and there were only two holes left that Hermione couldn't fill. She had promised Draco a positively painful visit to the dentist in a couple of weeks. She had reset his broken nose, but couldn't help but notice it just a bit off kilter. Draco sported an almost completely black and blue torso, crisscrossed with a generous amount of deep cuts. Hermione had closed the cuts, but the bruises weren't fading no matter how many time she rubbed him down with salves. It looked as if he had taken a few good wallops to his legs, lumps and bruises were peppered over the fair skin.

Hermione was thankful he was a wizard because there was no way she'd be wiping his arse if he wasn't. Hermione had been forced to bathe Draco twice now as Sirius had flat out refused until he was blue in the face, and suggested Hermione just let him stink. The first time he'd needed a bath, Hermione had tried the scorgify spell, but it had left his skin rubbed raw. She had finally consented to wiping him down with a cool sponge much to his relief. Today, however, she was determined to dump his stinking behind in the bath tub.

"So," she began setting the empty bowl aside, and clapping her hands together comically. "today is bath day!"

Draco smirked. "Yay."

"In a real bloody bath tub." Hermione added. "You smell. Bad. Real bad."

Draco shrugged. "My junk had not been attended to since my wife left."

Hermione held up her hand and turned her head away, willing the vomit back down her throat. "No, no, none of that." She took a deep breath, and laughed. "Get up, we're going to bathe in the big tub in my room."

Slowly, with a lot of grunting and cursing, Draco rose and padded slowly across the hall behind Hermione. Sirius had spread the bed out with various parchments detailing the death eaters movements, and he looked up when they entered the room. He raised a curious eyebrow,

"Whatcha doin'?"

Hermione flicked her wand and two fluffy white towels appeared in her arms. "It's bath day."

"Oh," Sirius said absently, watching her. "How is he going to take a real bath?"

"I'm going to get in the bath with him." Hermione said nonchalantly disappearing into the bathroom with Draco sniggering on her heels.

Sirius thought for a moment, jumped up and followed them. Hermione was already filling the tub with strong masculine scented bubbles. She turned to Draco and muttered an impervius spell on his cast. She flicked her wand and Draco was left standing only in his boxers. Sirius flipped the lid down on the toilet and sat down, crossing his arms. Hermione ignored him.

"Can you climb in Draco, or do you want me to levitate you?" she asked.

Draco considered the two steps up to the tub, and the deep plunge on the other side. "Levitate."

Hermione whisked him up and plopped him down into bubbles up to his chin. She flicked her wand again and Draco laughed.

"What?" Sirius asked, leaning forward.

"You're wife just stole my knickers." he snickered.

Hermione rolled her already short shorts a few times at the waist band until the curve of her bottom just peeked out at the hem. She ascended the steps, hopped into the water and stood at the opposite end of the tub. "So, ah, go ahead and wiggle your junk around cause I'm not washing that."

Draco laughed but scooted his bottom around wildly for a few minutes, laughing the entire time. When he settled down, Hermione picked up a sponge and approached him. She flicked her wand once more and Draco felt a set of shorts encase his legs. Hermione squatted down and dipped her hand underneath the water, gently washing his stomach and chest. She gave up her quest to stay dry and knelt in the water, lifting each of his legs in turn and washing them thoroughly. She ran the sponge over his neck, washed his face, then straddled his lap, and sat down. His balance in the cast was horrible, and he had propped himself against the back of the tub. She leaned him gently forward against herself and washed his back.

"Ohhhh, Granger," he moaned laughing. "Go ahead and wiggle your junk around now."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pinched his arm, and stood up. She slide around behind him, and settled her dripping behind on the ledge surrounding the tub. Filling a cup with water she doused his head, shampooed it, conditioned it, then rinsed it out. She pulled the drain from the tub and levitated him, clad in his new swim shorts, out of the tub and onto a rug. She scampered over to him and began to dry him off with a warm towel. He looked near euphoria.

"Better?" she teased.

"I like bath time." he murmured enjoying the warm massage.

"Now," she said finishing the rub down and tossing the towel aside. "go scamper off to your room, I'll be in in a minute after I change to get you back into bed."

"Aye, aye captain." Draco laughed, tottering off toward his room. Hermione peeled off her wet tank top and flung it into the tub, followed by her shorts. She stood before Sirius in her knickers toweling herself off.

"You are too kind to that boy." Sirius laughed, rising and crossing toward her. He took the towel from her hands and began to dry her off slowly. He reached behind her, unclasped her bra, slid it down her arms, and tossed it in the tub. He rubbed the towel slowly over her chest. Hermione leaned her head back and sighed. He moved down her stomach, slid her panties down her legs, and went to work drying her thighs. He kissed her thigh softly. Hermione laughed and pushed his head away.

"I have to go put Draco to bed, and then I will be right back. Clear off the bed, Mr. Black." she said as she hurried into the bedroom to pull on another set of underwear, a tank top, and shorts. Sirius was busy throwing his papers to the floor in a frenzy. Hermione shook her head and walked across to Draco's room. He was standing looking longingly at his bed, shivering, his swim shorts dripping.

"Shit!" Hermione laughed, flicking her wand to magic a fresh set of sleeveless pajamas onto his form. He gave her a grateful smile, as Hermione changed his sheets with another flick of her wand. She helped him to settle as comfortably as possible into bed with the aid of a dose of pain potion. His eyes took on a glazed look almost immediately. She leaned down to kiss his cheek as he turned to say something. Their lips met and a jolt of electricity shot through Hermione as she pulled back away to stand. His eyes focused.

"Granger, are you hitting on me? Because if you are I must remind you that I am married, although, one roll in the sheets couldn't hurt," he laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," Hermione laughed. "I'm just not that into you."

Draco laughed. "Well if you change your mind, I'll be right here. In bed."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Boys!" she called over her shoulder as she strode out of the room.

Hermione burst out laughing when she walked back into her room. Sirius had lit hundreds of candles, the muggle singer Marvin Gaye was crooning "Let's Get It On", and Sirius was in his boxers, writhing on the bed like a school girl, biting his finger suggestively and winking. "Oh dear sweet Merlin," she laughed. With a shrug she stripped down to her knickers and bra and joined him on the bed. He stop writhing immediately and kissed her deeply. They rolled until she was straddling his lap and was busily nipping at his neck. Sirius reached behind her, unhooked her bra, tossed it aside, and brought his hands to her soft breasts. She moaned against his shoulder, then bit down. He groaned. There was a brilliant flash of green, a loud whoosh, and Remus Lupin was standing in their bedroom.

"AH! OH GOD!" he cried flailing his arms around as if he were being attacked. Hermione squealed and pulled Sirius flush against her, covering her nudity. Sirius was roaring with laughter as he locked his arms around Hermione and she buried her face in his shoulder. Her entire body was blushing.

"Hi Remus." she mumbled against his shoulder.

Lupin shielded his eyes and lowered his gaze. "Ah, wow, so um, I, ah, take it that, er, this is no longer just, ah, a marriage of convenience."

"Oh," Sirius chuckled. "I'd call having a willing beauty like this is my room convenient." Hermione pinched his ribs hard, and he grimaced. "I mean, we're giving it a shot."

"I see," Lupin said, clearing his throat. "Hermione would you mind putting some clothes on? I came to talk to you." Hermione squeaked and slinked off the edge of the bed, completely mortified. She used her wand to dress herself quickly and conservatively, stood up, and cleared her throat. Sirius had slapped a pillow over his lap and was looking between the two of them, smiling benignly.

"It's about Ginny," Lupin started. "she's pregnant with Harry's child."

"That's wonderful!" Hermione cried and Sirius beamed.

Lupin shook his head and the smiles slid off their faces. "There's been an incident," Hermione and Sirius listened with mounting horror as Lupin told them everything that had happened including Voldemort's lewd visit. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. "They've restored her memories, differentiating between those that are real and those that were created. Ginny is a mess, Hermione. She won't eat, she won't drink, she won't get out of bed. She's on the way to losing the baby. I've set up a floo to Snape's chambers, I need you to come with me. You too Sirius."

Hermione nodded, Sirius was dressed within seconds, and they stepped into the hearth with Lupin. A blast of green obscured her vision as many hearth's whizzed by, until she arrived in a dark marble hearth and stumbled forward, falling at the feet of Snape. He leaned down and helped her to her feet gently, then motioned toward the bedroom door. She hurried through it without a second glance. Ginny was lying on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. She looked smaller and paler, lacking the robust glow of a pregnant woman. Hermione fell to her knees beside her and took her small hand. "Oh Ginny," she nearly wept. "please come back to us. I need you. Harry needs you. Your baby needs you." Ginny turned her head slightly to look at Hermione.

"Harry won't want me anymore." she whispered. "I've been to bed with Snape, and, and…" she was weeping. "near…nearly, Voldemort."

"Shh," Hermione cooed, petting her hair. "it's alright. None of that was your fault and Harry will understand. He loves you more than anything." Ginny turned on her side, groping for Hermione. Hermione laid out next to her, holding her tightly, and whispering reassurances. Within the hour, Ginny was sitting up, nibbling on toast, and talking quietly with Hermione.

"You're shagging?" Ginny said quietly. "I'd never have thought it."

Hermione smiled, and leaned in close. "How's Snape the snarky treating you?"

Ginny thought a moment. "You know he's been nothing but kind and accommodating. He really isn't all that bad." Hermione sat back impressed. They fell into a comfortable silence as Ginny chewed her toast thoughtfully. Suddenly Hermione felt a sharp contracting pain in her chest nearly knocking her over. It came again more intense. Hermione excused herself quickly to the sitting room where Lupin and Sirius were gazing with dread at Snape's forearm where the dark mark had activated. Another contraction caused her to grip the couch for support. Hermione knew then what it was - Harry's magic. Harry was in trouble. She gasped and righted herself, meeting three sets of worried eyes.

"Harry," she gasped. "is in trouble. Come on!" Hermione took off at a run out of Snape's chambers. She knew the death eaters would have all answered the call and she encountered no one as the three of them burst into the entrance hall and through the front doors. She ran at breakneck speed toward the gates that she could apparate on the other side of. She trusted her body - her magic - to take her where she needed to be. As they rounded on the gate, Hermione shot both her hands out catching Sirius' and Lupin's in her own. As she pulled them through the gates she apparated them at full speed - a dangerous thing to say the least.

They arrived at the edge of a battle, well more of an ambush actually. It was Ron and Harry against twenty of so deatheaters who swarmed around Voldemort in the center. Ron was holding a shield in front of them, his wand arm shaking violently, sweat dripping down his face. Harry was bleeding heavily from his chest, but was aiming curses and hexes at the deatheaters. There were several lying motionless on the forest floor. Hermione never broke pace as they appeared, releasing Sirius' and Lupin's hand and charging toward Harry and Ron.

"Reducto!" she bellowed knocking over three deatheaters in mid-run. "ALPHA PROTEGO OMEGA!" she screamed reaching her friends. A shield erupted from her wand with such force that the nearest ten deatheaters fell.

"Hermione!" Ron cried dropping his smaller shield as hers ebbed and shimmered in front of them.

"What is this?" Harry gasped.

"A very old protective spell. Harry push your tattoo, call the Order." Harry quickly did so as he and Ron aimed more curses. Most of the deatheaters lay unmoving on the ground at this point. Hermione's arm was shaking. "I can't hold it much longer," she said through gritted teeth. "Oh," she added panting with effort. "Lupin and Sirius are here, and Ginny's pregnant."

Harry looked up at her and she managed a cross between a smile and grimace. He smiled. "I'm going to let this shield down. Dive for cover. I'll disillusion you." Hermione dropped her arm and the three of them sprang behind the nearest trees. She was able to disillusion Ron fairly easily as he was close, but Harry had rolled the other way and it was a difficult shot. She heard pops to her right and turned to see several Order members appearing and joining the battle. She looked forward to see Voldemort standing inside a swirling orb of protection screaming silent directives. When she looked back to Harry Lucius Malfoy was standing above him aiming his wand at his back. Fear taking over, Hermione stood. "AVADA KADAVRA!" she screamed with everything in her. A jet of green light slammed into Lucius' back and he was no more. Harry turned and met her eyes with shock. She started to hyperventilate. There was a low rumble and before she knew what had happened she was lying on her back. Voldemort had sent some sort of wave of energy, knocking every living thing around him over. Hermione turned her throbbing head to see Lupin and Sirius beside Harry pointing their wands creating a bubble of protection around him. Hermione flipped over and crawled towards them. A tug at her back startled her and she felt herself flying through the air toward Voldemort. She squirmed to no avail and soon found herself standing beside the Dark Lord his hand twisted deeply in her hair. She yanked and twisted, but he held firm.

"Sirius Black!" Voldemort called. "Your wife, for Potter perhaps? Your wife and," he muttered an incantation and pointed his wand at Hermione's stomach which flared into a bright golden glow. "your unborn child, perhaps?" She saw Sirius stand and look incredulously.

"NO!" she screamed. "Sirius, GO! TAKE HARRY BACK! HE'S HURT, TAKE HARRY, IT'S OK, I'M OK!" She could see Sirius struggling and Lupin trying to drag him back toward Harry. "NO!" she screamed again. "DO WHAT IS RIGHT, SAVE HARRY!" Sirius looked near tears, but he turned with Lupin, and gathered Harry in his arms.

"YOU DARE DEFY THE DARK LORD?" Voldemort screamed. He pointed his wand to Hermione's abdomen again. The golden light flashed blood red and Hermione felt a severe cramp seize her belly. It passed quickly, but she was aware of a wetness between her legs. Looking down she saw blood soaking through her jeans, and as her abdomen faded to blue, she knew she was pregnant no more. Sirius screamed something unintelligible. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared and Hermione was lifted into the air and felt as if her body was being turned inside out. She writhed in the air, twisting into impossible shapes. "GO! NOW!" she screamed through clenched teeth. Sirius turned away and just as he apparated with Harry in his arms he heard the snap of Hermione's bones and heard an unearthly scream tear from her throat.


	10. Author's Note

A/N - I have made a SERIOUS typo twice. Once in chapter 3, and once in chapter 4. Both times I married Bill off to Fleur AND the muggle born Emily. Bill is married to Fleur. CHARLIE is married to Emily. I am an idiot, and thanks to those of you whom have pointed the mistake out. If you go back, you will see that I have corrected the mistake in both chapters. Again, sorry for the confusion.


	11. Soulmates

Sirius, with Harry in his arms, Lupin, and Ron apparated into Sirius' flat. Ron was jamming his finger into the tattoo on his wrist violently willing the Order to come. Sirius placed the bleeding Harry on the couch and stepped back. Lupin dragged him away to help him ward the flat and make it un-plotable. Sirius was gasping for air, spittle flying from his lips as he heaved, Harry's blood covering his shirt and smearing down his face under his tears. Pops were coming at breakneck speed as the Order appeared. Sirius braced himself at his kitchen counter with a white knuckle grip, as he struggled to breathe. He gagged and vomited in the nearest sink, his hands shaking so violently he looked as if he were seizing. People were crowded around Harry but as Ginny and Snape apparated in, Ginny paused on her way to Harry. Ron was sitting on a chair, his face pressed into his hands, howling, and rocking back and forth. Ginny looked around, Lupin was leaning against the glass door and as she met his eyes he slid down, sobbing.

"Oh," she whispered, grasping the back of the couch for support. Tonks appeared behind her looking terrified at the scene she had came into. "where's Hermione?"

Ron threw his head back and wailed. Harry struggled to sit up, pressing his hand over his wound. He was white as a ghost, sobbing. "She's dead. Oh God, Hermione's dead! Voldemort has her."

Ginny sunk to her knees beside Harry, Tonks took a shaky step toward Lupin, faltered and sank to her knees. Molly began to scream.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying on a large four poster bed in the middle of what seemed like a room of fog. She sat up slowly attempting to register where she was. She realized that she felt no more pain and this, she surmised, meant she was dead. She felt a stab of sadness when she thought of everything she'd left behind. Who was going to feed Draco his soup? Who was going to back up Harry and Ron? Who was going to comfort Ginny? Who was going to find the Horcruxs? Who would marry Sirius? What of her parents? She'd never meet Lupin's daughter. She'd never see Harry's child. She touched her abdomen lightly as another stab of loss ripped through her. She would never have children of her own. Hermione swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. She took a tentative step forward, and stopped short as she could make out a form approaching her through the mist. Hermione flailed for her wand, found she had none, and crouched in a defensive stance. The form came through the wall of mist and Hermione abandoned her stance, standing up and cocking her head to the side in curiosity. The woman stopped about six feet away and regarded Hermione with a gentle smile on her lips. Her flowing red hair hung softly around her face, and her green eyes - Harry's eyes - sparkled. After a moment Lily Potter came forward and took Hermione into her arms protectively. Hermione clung to Harry's mother, as Lily stroked her hair and murmured reassurances quietly. When Hermione finally stepped back, she saw that James Potter had joined them and he came forward to hug her against himself as well. Afterward, they stood looking at each other with silent thought.

"Oh, Hermione," Lily finally said. "you saved Harry. Thank you."

"Yes," James agreed. "and Sirius. Among countless others."

Hermione shrugged. "Am I dead?"

"Well," Lily said, taking her hand and looking around the mist. "I don't know. I am. James is. And we're here. But, somehow, I think not."

"Yes," James agreed, gazing around. "when we died," he explained, gesturing around. "our Heaven was already formed. This mist is strange, to say the least." Hermione pondered that quietly, relishing the feeling of Lily's fingers stroking her hand. She caught the outline of another form approaching through the fog and saw James smile. "I believe your answer approaches."

"HERMIONE!" a familiar voice boomed. Dumbledore broke through the screen of mist and Hermione threw herself into his open arms. "Oh, my dear girl, how wonderful it is to see you again. Come now," he peeled himself away with a chuckle and looked around. "we have much to discuss." Hermione followed him to the bed where he crawled to the head and flopped down in a heap, laughing. Hermione crawled to sit across from him. Lily and James perched on the edge of the bed. "Now, my dear girl, let us get down to the basics." Dumbledore began. "You are not dead, yet. Soon, though, you will be. And as such our time for discussion runs short. Allow me to explain and then we will answer any questions that we can. You are aware that when Lily here died, she gave of her life willingly to protect that of her son?" Hermione nodded. "This evoked a very ancient protective magic that bared the attacker from ever touching Harry when he was a child. When he turned of age the magic died away. There is a more ancient magic, Miss Granger. A magic so powerful it transcends time and space; a magic before time. You evoked that magic tonight." Dumbledore paused. "The word soulmate, what does it bring you to think of?"

Hermione knitted her brows together. "Lovers? Lovers destined to be together?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "In today's society the term means that, yes. But before it was taken and used so carelessly, it meant something different. It means two halves of a whole. The original definition had naught to do with physical intimacy - although it does not discard the idea in total. You and Harry are soulmates, Miss Granger. You are two halves that make up one whole." Hermione began to protest, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Hear me out, Hermione. Before time existed, when the Gods mapped out the universe, soulmates were created. Since before life began, you and Harry were destined. It does not mean that you will fall in love and marry, but it means that one can not exist fully without the other. Lily, here, for example. Though she loves James with all of herself - he is not her soulmate. Severus Snape is Lily's soulmate. That is why Severus is the man he is. His other half rejected him, and he has become less of a human because of it. Now, we don't blame Lily." Dumbledore smiled fondly at the red-head. "She had no idea, and neither does Severus for that matter. But because Lily rejected not only his romantic advances but - more importantly - those of his friendship as well when he turned down the dark road, their connection was severed. Neither was able to live fully after that." Dumbledore looked at Lily again with a smile. "Lily went on to be happy with James, yes, but she will never be truly fulfilled until Severus joins her here and their bond is repaired." Hermione chanced a glance at James, but he was smiling seemingly unaffected. "There are very few people who go through life knowing that they are part of a larger whole. Most people do not know their soulmate in life, and meet only in death. Some, like you and Harry, Lily and Severus, and James and Sirius, live together without ever knowing until death." Dumbledore leaned forward and took Hermione's hand. "The magic you evoked tonight, put a protection around Harry that is almost immeasurable. His other half gave her life willingly to save his. It is a magic that I have never witnessed. Harry will never be touched by any darkness of Voldemort. No dark curse, no hex, no incantation will ever reach him. He can stand before Voldemort and live. It is protection effective against Voldemort only, however. Voldemort can not kill him, but his followers can. He must still be careful." Hermione was distracted as a wall to her right materialized out of the mist. Dumbledore paused, panic written on his face. "Our time grows short, Hermione. You can go back, but it will be painful. Your body is broken, your soul torn, but you can go back. You may also stay here - you must decide."

Hermione leapt up. "I have to go back." Dumbledore nodded and shimmed off the bed to join her. "The Horcruxs." Hermione cried.

Dumbledore nodded and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "The ring. The locket. The cup. The diary from your second year. Those are destroyed. One lies in the snake. One lies in Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. And one, Hermione, lies in Harry." Hermione shook her head. "Yes," Dumbledore said. "Only you can retrieve it and kill it. You are his other half. You must."

"How?" she choked.

"You must figure it out!" Dumbledore cried urgently. Another wall materialized. Lily grabbed Hermione and brought her against herself fiercely. Hermione's body bucked in protest as Lily pushed some of her magic into Hermione. "Take that," she whispered to Hermione as a blinding light emanated from between their bodies. "and give it to Harry." She released Hermione and she stumbled backwards as Dumbledore shouted an incantation and she felt herself falling away. The last thing she saw was Lily's eyes before she felt physical pain crawl inside her and stake it's claim.

Hermione forced one swollen eye open and rolled over slowly. Her body screamed in protest. She spat a mouthful of blood and teeth onto the ground. The sun was rising in the forest and she could see the bodies around her. Many were deatheaters, but she recognized a few Order members as well. She pulled in a rasping breath and tried feeling around for her wand. Her arm, she quickly realized, was broken in several places. She grunted, barring her teeth, with blood flying from her lips as she forced her body to sit up. She took immediate stock of her injuries. Both legs were broken, her right shin had ripped through her jeans at an awkward angle. Her left knee was bent the wrong way. Her left forearm was arched toward the sky grotesquely and her shoulder was obviously out of joint. Her right wrist felt broken, but otherwise was alright, and she was able to retrieve her wand beside her gingerly. There was no doubt in her mind that her jaw was broken as well as her nose. With each rattling breath she could feel the pointed ends of broken ribs jabbing at her tender lungs. Forcing herself to slow her ragged breaths, she pointed her wand at her right shin and forced it back into place. She fought down a wave of nausea as she did the same to her left knee. She tapped her left shoulder and allowed a scream to rip from her throat as it returned to it's joint. With a sickening crunch of bone she magiked her forearm back into place. Hermione took a minute to calm her breathing before forcing her body to stand. She limped a few paces to gain her balance, then paused to gather every ounce of determination inside of her, before taking a painful step and apparating. She managed to appear outside the door of the flat she shared with Sirius. With the last piece of energy she had within her she slammed the door open to many screams within. She stood, wavering, in the doorway meeting the eyes of Harry. His robes were still torn, but the bleeding had stopped. He moved toward her quickly amid the shocked eyes on them, and stopped before her. With one last grunt, Hermione fell into his arms and forced his mother's magic into him. A blinding glow erupted between them, grew larger, engulfing them, and then exploded into Harry throwing him clear across the room. Hermione staggered a few steps, and fell unconscious into Sirius' incredulous arms.

"Severus," Sirius cried lifting Hermione's tiny form into his arms easily. "get Poppy and tell her to bring her entire bag of tricks." Sirius carried her to the couch and laid her down gingerly. He brushed back a pile of blood smattered curls from her face and began to check her over. The Order members stood back in silent anticipation. Lupin joined Sirius and they stripped Hermione down to her tank top and knickers that were soaked through with blood from Voldemort's hasty abortion. Molly was helping Harry to his feet, he took a few steps aided by Ginny and came to the end of the couch.

"It looks like both her legs and arms were broken." Lupin said, touching her limbs gently.

"Her jaw and nose are busted," Sirius choked out.

"Broken ribs," Lupin murmured, running his wand over her chest. "possibly a punctured lung."

Sirius very gently opened her mouth and looked inside. "A good amount of her teeth are gone."

A loud whoosh announced the arrival of Poppy and Severus, who was lugging her large bag along behind him. She shoved aside Order members to reach Hermione and gave a little gasp when she saw the small blood covered form lying twisted on the couch. "Sweet Merlin," she breathed, shooing Sirius and Lupin away and falling to her knees to start her diagnostic spells. Her face grew grimmer as she continued to mentally tally the injuries. She looked up sharply, and her eyes met Sirius'. "Was this child pregnant?"

A murmur went through the crowd and Sirius bowed his head. "Yes." he whispered.

Harry's jaw dropped, Ron ran from the room, and Ginny promptly fainted. Molly caught her daughter and gave Sirius a shocked look before bustling off to lay Ginny down in the spare guestroom. As she passed into the hall Draco came tottering out as fast as his oddly balanced form could carry him. He looked around with wide eyes, still slightly glazed from the pain elixir, until they fell upon Hermione. He used his cast as a battling ram and bullied his way to stand beside Harry. "Potter?" Draco managed.

Harry looked over at him and sighed. "Not good." he confirmed. They both turned back to watch Poppy work. She stood suddenly and announced that she was moving her to the bedroom for more privacy for the more delicate aspects of healing. She levitated Hermione's broken body toward the hallway and called for Harry, Sirius, Severus, and Lupin to join her. When she got Hermione onto the bed, she magiked her body clean and a fresh pair of modest knickers appeared. She was otherwise nude. Lupin and Severus averted their eyes modestly. Harry and Sirius didn't flinch, after all, they'd both seen it before.

"Now," Poppy said, facing the men. "this child has injuries beyond my capabilities. Severus, however you will be able to help. Both arms and legs are broken, she managed to fuse them crudely, but they will need to be reset."

Snape nodded and stepped up to the bed. He hovered his hands above her body with his eyes closed, then spoke. "The right shin, the left knee, the left forearm and shoulder, and the right wrist. Four snapped ribs, right side, numbers three, four, five, and six. Three cracked ribs, left side, numbers five, six, and seven." Snape took a deep breath and began to mumble under his breath. His hands began to glow, subtly at first, then brighter. Harry watched in horrified fascination as he could see the bones beginning to move beneath her skin and rearrange themselves.

"He's a wandless healer?" Sirius gasped, clearly shocked.

Poppy nodded. "Yes, but it is not easy on him. He will be weak for days." After a few minutes the bones had stopped moving, and Snape had collapsed in a bedside chair, wiping the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. Poppy moved in to administer the many doses of potions to ease Hermione's pain, lessen the swelling, lighten the bruising, and seal the hole in her lung. She motioned Lupin forward, withdrew a smaller dagger from her bag, and took his hand. Seeing Harry's confused expression, she explained as she drew the dagger across Lupin's palm. "Werewolf's blood has some interesting properties." She slid her fingers over the fresh wound as Lupin winced with the pressure, to coat her fingers liberally with his blood. She used her other hand to open Hermione's mouth. "It has one particularly useful property in this case; when spread on the abscess'," she continued, as she trailed the blood around Hermione's mouth. "it will instantly re-grow teeth."

Hermione made a gagging sound, and opened her less swollen eyes slowly. Lupin chuckled as he allowed Sirius to heal his hand. "It also tastes atrocious. Hello, sunshine."

She groaned and shimmied into a sitting position slowly. "Water," she croaked and Harry had a goblet at her lips in seconds. She drank slowly, gazing around over the rim. It was then she noticed her semi-nude state. She cocked an eyebrow in a half smile, half grimace. "Enjoying the show?"

Lupin blushed immediately and turned his back, Poppy magiked her into some baggy pajamas.

Sirius leaned over her and brushed back a renegade curl. "What happened?"

Hermione reached up and laid her hand against his cheek. "It is something that I must discuss with Harry first, alone." Sirius nodded, kissed her wrist, and lead Lupin out of the room with him. Poppy helped Snape to his feet and he staggered out with her arm around his waist.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione started to shake her head, felt the raging Hippogriff stampeding through it, and thought better of it. "No." she said softly.

Harry crawled onto the bed slowly and sat before her. "My mother," he started, touching his chest at the place Hermione had forced Lily's magic into. Hermione smiled softly.

"Yes, she was there. She sends her love." Harry swallowed thickly and attempted to force the tears back down. Hermione reached out and took his hand. "It's sort of a long story, but Harry you're my soulmate - and in the end I may have to kill you." Harry's startling green eyes met her hazels one, and there was no shock in either set.

He tightened his grip around her fingers and nodded. "Alright, go on."


	12. iamsoangryandyouaregoingtobetoo

BLAH! OK, Houston - we have a problem. This story was kept on a flash drive…so I could write it on my laptop at work, then transfer it up to my desktop when I got home to put it up online. Yeah, flash drive? Gone. Fuck. Story? Gone. New chapters on drive? 3. Where? Gone. :sighs and rubs temples: OK, I am running out now to go and buy a new flash drive, thusly expect a reconstructed chapter up tomorrow…even though some one called my story a train wreck :sniff: I am an idiot, as I have already informed you good people, and I will back up my writing now. Lesson? Learned.


	13. Returned

A/N: WHOA, there friends! OK, I don't know if ya'll haven't picked up on it from my other author's notes...but...:drumroll: I am sarcastic. When I refered to the "train wreck" review I was making fun of myself. Which is easy. Cuz theres alot to make fun of. Cuz I'm the fat kid. HAR HAR HAR! I really wasn't offended, lol. So for those of that went to bat for me: I love you. Thank you. And those of you who point out my faults: you're right. Thanks. xoxox

Harry's head was swimming. He was almost proud of himself for not walking into a wall when he exited Hermione's room. The hallway, however, presented another mental hurdle for him to clear. It had been magiked longer than his eye could focus and there were many people hurrying up and down the mammoth length. He caught sight of Draco in the doorway across from him watching the activity with a frown. Harry crossed the hall, dodging the steady stream of bodies, and met Draco's eyes.

"Ridiculous, ain't it?" Draco sneered. "The whole damn Order is moving in and we're going under ground. Apparently, nobody is safe anymore. So for now, we're going to live together like one big happy family." he paused and took in Harry's pale face and unfocused eyes. "Potter, you alright?" Harry nodded absently and began to make his way towards the front of the flat. He noticed, quite suddenly, that there were children everywhere. They were running around wildly, pausing to look up at him in awe every now and then. Molly came bustling through the crowd, past Harry with an armload of neatly folded sheets and towels. She handed her burden off to a tall man that Harry recognized as Bart Buggins - a senior Order member.

"Room fourteen," Molly puffed with a grin. "I just charmed it myself, and it's gorgeous if I do say so myself."

Bart laughed warmly as he departed down the hall with a woman Harry assumed to be his wife, and three small children. Harry met Molly's eyes and she gave him a wide smile. "Hi, Harry, crazy in here, eh?" When Harry didn't respond, she went on, unfazed. "We've decided that it's just too dangerous for Order members and their families out there. So, we're bringing them all here for safe keeping until we can evacuate each family to a safe house in another part of the world." Harry nodded again, and smiled at her, while scanning the crowd for Sirius. He sighted him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, and speaking to Lupin. Harry left Molly without a word and began to make his way toward Sirius; skirting the crowds by staying to the wall in the dining area. Without warning, as he passed the sliding glass door to the gardens, a hand clamped down on his arm and yanked him through the open door. He heard the door slam shut as he whirled around to confront his abductor. Ginny stood, hands on her hips, smirking in amusement. Harry relaxed and immediately came forward to take her into his arms. He brought his lips to hers, and they kissed passionately for a long moment before Harry pulled back and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pushed the fabric of her t-shirt up and took in the milky flesh of her exposed abdomen. "We did this," Harry said softly, his fingers dancing across her belly and Ginny laughed.

"We did it well." she added smugly. Harry smirked and looked up at her, shaking his head. Ginny's smile faltered and she lowered her eyes. "I, ah, I've been to bed with Snape."

Harry fought the urge to shudder. "I know," he said softly. Hermione had filled him in on the details, including Voldemort's personal invasion, and he knew it was imperative to Ginny that he appear unaffected. Although, inside he was torn between nausea and rage at Voldemort and the Ministry. Oddly, Harry felt no malice toward Snape. "It's isn't you fault, love. I know you wanted nothing to do with it, and there was nothing you could do. Don't blame yourself; I know I don't."

Ginny sighed and wiped away a tear that slid down her freckled cheek. Harry dropped his hands from her belly and gathered her slender hands into his. "Darling," he began. "I love you, and I love that baby in your belly. You did what you had to do to survive, and to protect me, yourself, and our child. I am proud that you held your head up and took the high road. You are, as Sirius pointed out, a woman among women." Harry paused and slipped a small velvet box from his pocket and, smiling up at Ginny, flipped it open. On a bed of white satin within lay the prettiest ring Ginny had ever seen. It was an eternity band that was of alternating diamonds and emeralds, cut in large brilliant rounds that glittered like stars. She laughed through her tears and fell to her knees in front of Harry to kiss him sweetly. He slid the ring onto her right ring finger with a laugh. "Just until I can get it back on the left," he chuckled glancing at the plain silver band she shared with Snape. "I know you said you wanted a big diamond, so we'll go shopping for that when this shit is over and you can come back to me." Ginny laughed and nodded, kissing his lips again. They embraced, Harry petting her hair longingly, savoring the moment. Regrettably, Harry pulled back and brushed a whisp of her red hair out of her face. "Head in to see Hermione," he said softly. "and take Ron with you. There's some stuff we have to talk about. I'll be there soon, I just have to find Sirius and beat the snot out of the old sod for knocking up my friend." They stood and Ginny laid her hand on his arm softly.

"Go easy on him, Harry. He's a good man. A good man to her." Harry paused and cocked his head to the side in thought. Ginny knew something he didn't.

"Something you want to tell me, Gin?" Harry ventured. She shook her head with a grin. "Something you should tell me?" he tried again and Ginny smirked.

"Maybe." Harry gave a smirk of his own and drew her back into his arms; he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and nipped at her earlobe - the place that made her melt. She let a sigh escape her throat. Harry ran his tongue down the side of her neck. "Tell me," he whispered huskily.

"They, they, ohhhhhhhh," Ginny sighed. "they're giving the marriage a real shot."

Harry whipped back from her neck and she gave a grumble of protest. "Go sit with Hermione," he said as he turned. "I'll be in."

Harry slammed through the crowds and found Sirius sitting on the kitchen counter, alone, and staring off into space. He grabbed him by his sleeve and dragged a thoroughly confused Sirius out onto the gardens, slammed and warded the door, before releasing his grip. "One question, and only one, so answer it correctly," Harry snarled. "Why was Hermione pregnant?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side and met Harry's eyes. "Are you looking for an explanation as to the mechanics of pregnancy?"

"I'm not looking for your half-assed cocky answers, Sirius. Are you fucking my best friend, who I may remind you is more than twenty years your junior, or did you just have a lucky shot on your wedding night?" Harry spat.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What I do with my wife behind closed doors is none of your concern, Harry. And furthermore do not stand there and act like you own her. She is her own person and capable of her own decisions. And as I recall, fucking - as you so eloquently put it - is a two way street and requires consent on BOTH sides."

"Not always." Harry said dangerously. Sirius stepped back as if Harry had slapped him.

"Are you insinuating that I raped her?" he whispered.

"She wasn't too happy about marrying you to begin with," Harry said snidely. "I can't imagine she was to keen on handing her virginity to you."

Sirius took another step backwards and forced himself to take a deep breath. "Because you are my god son," he said quietly. "and because you are James' son I am going to end this conversation here before I end up hexing you into next week."

Harry laughed and stepped forward. "Do you love her?"

Sirius looked at Harry for a long moment before forcing himself to answer truthfully. "No." Harry's eyes darkened. "But I care about her and respect her very much. We were thrown into a situation that we never expected to be in and we are doing the best we can with what we have been given."

Harry pondered this statement for a moment before speaking. "Do not fuck my friend again, Sirius. If the day ever comes when you love her and she returns your feelings then I will rescind my words, until then do not touch her again. And If I find out that you are acting like some randy teenager and taking advantage of her trust in you again, your stint as my god father will come to an abrupt end as will your marriage - by any means necessary." Sirius gaped at the man before him that had looked up to him for years before it had come down to this. Harry continued, "I do not threaten idly especially to a man that is as close to a father as I will ever have. I mean what I said, Sirius. And from this day forward, I will never discuss it with you again, but I want your word."

"You already have it, of course." Sirius said without hesitation. No matter how much he was attracted to Hermione, Harry would always come first. He could put aside his lust for her without a problem, especially during this difficult time. He would be kept busy, she would be healing, and the Order would be demanding their time. Yes, he thought, it would be easy to keep his word to Harry. He hoped. Hermione had been carrying his child, though, and that elicited a certain bond. But is was a bond he intended to keep at bay from this day forward. Harry stuck his hand out and Sirius shook it slowly. Harry gave him a half smile, took down the wards, and left Sirius.

Ginny shifted uneasily in the chair, chancing a glance at Ron who was staring dumbfounded at Harry and Hermione who sat together on the bed. "But," he stammered and left it at that. Hermione looked over at Ginny who was obviously uncomfortable with all the information she had received.

"Ginny," Hermione started slowly. "you have to stop thinking of soulmates in the terms of lovers."

"Oh," Ginny said softly. "that's not what bothers me. I get that. What I don't understand is how we're going to get Voldemort out of Harry without killing him." Harry stiffened and Hermione's shoulders fell slightly while Ron looked further horrified.

"I don't know yet," Hermione said simply as Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I do think it's important that we find that diadem in the meantime so we can tie up our loose ends here before facing the devil head on." Ginny nodded and stood, stretching her lower back slowly. She approached the bed, leaned in, and kissed Hermione's cheek. She turned and kissed Harry's lips lingeringly, before pulling from his embrace and turning to leave. "I'll find that damn tiara if I have pull out every last brick of Hogwarts." she laughed over her shoulder. The room remained silent for a long time after Ginny left. Hermione broke the silence every so often with a soft grunt as she shifted in the bed painfully.

"Can we just destroy the diadem, kill Voldemort and his snake, and let Harry alone?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "I don't think so, though. I mean what if leaving Harry as the last horcrux activated it in some way and it took Harry over so that Voldemort could return?"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "that would be no good,"

"Oh," Hermione sighed, grimacing as she shifted her weight. "what are we going to do?"

"What we always do;" Harry laughed. "figure it out." Hermione searched his face.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Nah," Harry said without hesitation. "if I have to die to save the world, well then I have to die to save the world."

"Don't say that!" Ron snapped irritably. "You've got a baby on the way."

"Hey," Harry said slowly, a frown creasing his features. "if my being dead is going to guarantee my child a safe world to grow up then that is something I'm not afraid of."

"Don't let Ginny hear you say that," Ron grumbled. "she'll cross her legs and keep that kid up there until you give up on that idea." Hermione laughed, then moaned with pain from the effort. Both Harry and Ron snickered.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

Ron shrugged. "You win some; you lose some."

They sat together, brainstorming, until Hermione finally nodded of. Harry tucked her in, then followed Ron out to help situate the Order into Château Black.

The weeks flew by quickly and between evacuating the Order members families to safe houses, brainstorming with other members, plotting with Harry and Ron, and wondering why Sirius was avoiding her like the plague, Hermione was exhausted. She was able to hobble around with crutches a few days after she had been healed and was now only using objects within her reach to help her along with her sore muscles faltered. Draco had pestered Snape nonstop every time he had come to a meeting until Snape gave in and grudgingly healed Draco's arms wandlessly. Lupin had given him enough blood to re-grow his last teeth without some much as a word of protest. Hermione laughed lightly as Draco stomped passed her now, looking murderous.

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" she asked, setting her notebook aside.

"Oh, nothing, Snape's just using me as a servant that's all." he snapped. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. "The greasy git thinks that just because he fixed my arms he owns me. He has me doing bloody errands all the bloody time. Draco do this, Draco do that, Draco fetch me this, Draco take this to Potter - I'm just a bloody errand boy." Draco spit, heading toward the floo. "If you'll excuse me, my master summons." He threw some floo powder and the green flames took him, presumably, to Snape's chambers. Hermione smiled and picked her notebook back up, thinking over the last few weeks with some happiness. She loved being busy, and with well over a hundred men, women, and children sharing her flat there was no lack of things to do. Although, she had to admit, she was feeling the loss of her own child in her very soul. It was a loss she kept very private, brushing off any concern over it that anyone showed her. She would have gladly shared her grief with her husband, but she saw very little of him these days. He'd even taken to sleeping elsewhere in the flat, claiming that he wanted her to have space to recuperate fully. That was a load of bullshit, if she'd ever heard one. Hermione figured someone had railed him out for impregnating his pretend wife, but with so many possibilities she couldn't pinpoint who. She planned on cornering Sirius soon enough, though, so she pushed the irritating thoughts out of her mind for the time being. Just as she returned to re-reading her notes on the last meeting, Draco returned accompanied by a young woman Hermione didn't recognize. She met Draco's gray eyes, the question written in her hazel ones, and he laughed. "Oh, Granger," he chuckled. "you're going to love this one." Hermione let her eyes travel quickly over the girl. She was absolutely stunning. Long black hair fell nearly to her behind and curled becomingly at the ends. She was tall and lean with voluptuous curves, deeply tanned, and possessed - most strikingly - violet eyes. Hermione stood politely, glanced at Draco quickly, then smiled at the nervous looking girl.

"Hermione, may I introduce you to Valerie Rowan- Weasley. Ron's wife." Draco said slowly.

Hermione let out a little gasp; she had been waiting for this moment to come.


	14. Hussy

Hermione tried to take a deep breath but found that her lungs weren't willing to cooperate. She swallowed slowly and met Draco's eyes, pleading. Draco caught her meaning quickly and plastered a stupid smile on his face; leading Valerie away gently by her elbow. Hermione could hear him rambling on and on about nothing in particular as he took the girl further into the flat. She sat down on the couch very slowly, put her face in her hands, and let herself cry.

Sirius hurried up the hallway excitedly looking for Lupin. He had just heard a particularly dirty joke and couldn't wait to find his friend and repeat the filth. He was so lost in his adolescent glee that he didn't notice Draco and the woman he was with coming toward him. "Three naked witches walk into a bar, the first says," he muttered to himself before crashing into Draco head on.

"Black!" Draco barked, rubbing at his forehead where Sirius had smacked into him.

"Er, sorry, I, ah, hello. Who are you?" Sirius stuttered absently, trying his best not to let the joke slip from his mind.

"Valerie," the girl whispered nervously.

Sirius smiled at her hesitantly and looked to Draco. "She has a good excuse to be at the home of the Order?" he asked, keeping his tone light for the petrified girl's sake.

"Oh yes," Draco laughed easily. "This is Weasley's wife."

The joke slipped away completely as Sirius stared between Valerie and Draco with interest. His mind flipped into overdrive, and his first thought was Hermione. "Has she met my wife?" Sirius asked tightly.

Draco smirked and nodded. "The first one to lay eyes on her." he confirmed.

Sirius nodded and shook Valerie's hand weakly. "Welcome to the Order, Valerie. Ron is with Harry in their room." Sirius sped past the couple and went looking for Hermione. He found her quickly enough, curled into a tight ball on the couch, her head buried in her hands. Her body shook with silent shutters and her eyes were red rimmed. "Oh, 'Mione," he sighed, falling to his knees in front of her. The last few weeks forgotten, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his shoulder. He smoothed her hair and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, assuring her over and over that Valerie had nothing on her. He pulled back, cradling her face in his rough hands and smiled at her. He used his thumbs to wipe away each tear as it fell and before he could stop himself, he kissed the tip of her nose. Hermione smiled through her sniffing and tilted her head to the side slightly. Sirius knew she wanted him to kiss her; he knew that the past weeks of his ignorance in her regard would be forgiven instantly if he pressed his hungry lips against her plump ones. He wanted her so badly; he missed the way she tasted. He missed the sighs and groans she emitted when he made love to her. Sirius missed the way she fit into his arms, and the ease in which they came together at the end of the day. Damn Harry! Yes, he thought, he missed her but he did not love her. Not yet. Was it even possible? Of course, his romantic self cried. He could love the young witch in front of him. He could settle down and have children with her. He could spend the rest of his life with her. His sex-deprived self, however, said who the hell cares? They had an undeniable chemistry with each other. They were two consenting adults and could take what they needed of each other. He shook his head softly to clear it, and Hermione took that as a rejection. She sat back sharply, anger rapidly clouding her previously sad eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you lately?" she whispered fiercely, keeping her voice low enough so that the Order members around couldn't hear. "You've been avoiding me since I came back. You haven't even addressed the bloody fact that I was pregnant with our child. YOUR child, Sirius. I was pregnant, and now I'm not. And it was yours. And you haven't said a bloody word about it. You flounce around the flat refusing to meet my eyes, you sleep Merlin knows where, and you avoid any room that I'm in. What's going on?"

Sirius sat back on his heels and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione, it's not you."

"Let me guess, it's you." she spat.

"Are you going to let me talk?" he shot back. Hermione sat back, folded her arms over her chest, and waited. "I think maybe we were moving a bit too fast," he half lied. "I told you that I care about you and respect you a great deal, but I am not in love with you. Now I had to take your virginity, Hermione, and that is a guilt that I'll be wrestling for a long time to come. But all those other times, well, I think maybe we got a little carried away. Maybe we just got swept up in each other." Hermione narrowed her eyes in both anger and hurt. "Wait," Sirius said quickly. "I'm not finished. When you told me that you wanted to give the marriage a real chance and I agreed, I wasn't lying. There is something about you that I'm really drawn to and it is something that I do want to explore. Outside the bedroom. You deserve better than that, and you know it. You worth more than a quick roll in the sheets." Hermione relaxed her shoulders and sighed. She held his gaze for a moment before speaking.

"Ok, let me get this straight. Are you saying that you want to, ah, court me?"

Sirius smirked. "I make a fabulous boyfriend. Sometimes. I think." He dropped his smirk and feigned thoughtfulness. Hermione laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly. "Alright," she said with a laugh. "I don't why, but I'll date you Sirius. Why not? My ex-boyfriend's amazingly gorgeous wife just showed up and I've got nothing to loose. But I have one question." Sirius leaned forward. "Who told you not to touch me? Was it Lupin? Molly? Harry? Ron?"

"What?!" Sirius looked around, appearing offended. "No one!"

Hermione chuckled and stood up, pausing before his crouched form. "Those were not your ideas; you're Sirius Black and you cannot keep your hands to yourself on your own accord."

Sirius smirked and rose to stand above her so that she had to tilt her pretty chin up. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione laughed and shook her head, turning to depart. Sirius caught her arm and pulled her back. "You and I have to evacuate the Buggin's family on Friday. I believe we're taking them to a safe house in America. Somewhere called, er, Orchard Park? Anyway, would you like to have dinner with me there before we return?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?" Sirius grinned like a child and nodded. "Alright, dinner then."

He kissed the back of her hand gently. "Until then, mon amore." he said with a wink.

Hermione shook her head, turned, and went in search of Harry to seek solace from Valerie in his arms .

She found Harry in his room writing a letter to Ginny and he gave her an uneasy smile when she entered. "Relax," she sighed. "I've already met her." Harry's smile slipped into a concerned grimace and he scooted his chair back - holding his arms open to her. She quickly went to him, threw her arms around his neck, and allowed him to coddle her like a child. He stood, somewhat awkwardly, and led her across the room to his bed. Harry tucked her beneath the covers up to her chin with a smile then lay down beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly against his chest. With a sigh deep enough to make her almost completely lungs ache, Hermione allowed herself to weep against her soulmate's chest.

Later Harry rose from his bed, careful not to disturb the peacefully slumbering Hermione. He tiptoed across the room then glanced down at the front of his shirt and chuckled. Hermione had drenched it with her tears and smeared it thickly with her mascara. He stripped it off over his head, tossed it on the floor, and moved toward his dresser to find a new shirt. Just as he yanked open the top drawer, there was a quick knock on his door and Sirius stuck his head in without invitation. "Harry, din, ah," Sirius caught sight of Hermione sleeping with tussled hair and smeared makeup in Harry's bed then raked his eyes over the half naked Harry. Harry looked benignly back and Sirius' anger swelled. "Dinner's ready ya fuckin' hypocrite." he snapped before stomping off down the hallway. Harry looked at the space in the doorway Sirius had just occupied in confusion. He glanced back at Hermione, down at his bare chest, and comprehension dawned on his face. He chuckled to himself as he tugged on a new shirt before waking Hermione. He received some very un-ladylike grumbles and curses as she rolled over to meet his eyes. Laughing, Harry tugged her out of bed and forced her to go and freshen up in his attached bathroom before accompanying her to dinner. Harry tucked Hermione's arm around his, gave her a warm smile of encouragement, and led her toward the front of the flat.

Because there were so many families living in the flat, at dinnertime Molly cleared the living room and added rows of tables and chairs. It looked a little like Hogwarts, to Hermione. Sirius threw a particularly dirty look at Harry, who just smiled back and seated Hermione at their customary places with all the Weasley kids. Valerie sat beside Ron with her head down and her hands folded politely in her lap; Ron looked like he'd been hit in the stomach with a bludger. Dinner appeared before them, quite like Hogwarts, and most everyone dove into the scrumptious food. Hermione and Valerie sat quietly, picking at their food each eyeing the other cautiously. Ron hadn't put a morsel on his plate.

"So," Fred started awkwardly after Karina elbowed him in the ribs. "terrible weather, er, we're having isn't it?"

"Yeah," George cut in. "with all that wind and rain, why just about anything could blow in." George was rewarded for his particularly biting comment with a particularly hard jab to the side from Karissa. Valerie hung her head lower and Hermione just sighed, pushing her food around her plate halfheartedly.

"Sod off, will you?" Ron snapped at George.

"No I will not sod off, you arse! Bringing your estranged pregnant wife around after all Hermione has just been through, you should be ashamed!" George spat back. Hermione's head shot up and she gripped Harry's knee so hard he thought she was going to snap it. "And you," George continued looking at Valerie. "showing up now, after running off with your tail between your legs, and expecting to get a hero's welcome just because you're knocked up!"

"GEORGE!" Karissa yelled in a thick accent. George threw his fork violently onto his plate and shoved his chair back roughly. He gave Ron and Valerie one last scathing look before storming off. Karissa jumped up and gave the table a grimace. "I am, how you say, apologizing for George. He is, what you call, imbecile." She hurried after her husband allowing silence to settle again. In fact, the entire population of the flat had fallen silent and were watching their table curiously. Ron looked up and met Fred's eyes. Fred shook his head and returned his gaze to his plate for a moment before standing up and following behind his twin. Karina rose with as much dignity as she could and quietly followed her husband. Charlie stayed seated, with Emily's hand on his arm, but remained silent with his eyes averted. Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Fleur fidgeted with her wedding ring nervously taking an occasional sip from her goblet of wine. Remarkably, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Pregnant?" she whispered. Harry patted her hand that was still gripping his knee, trying not to squirm under her vice-like grip. "Pregnant?" Hermione repeated loudly. "Of course you're bloody pregnant!" Hermione stood up so suddenly that her chair tumbled onto its back. "Why wouldn't you be pregnant, you fucked my boyfriend!" Valerie paled and looked up, meeting Hermione's eyes. "Did you know that? Did you care?" Hermione roared. Her hazel eyes flashed dangerously as they finally were able to gaze upon the girl's swollen belly from her vantage point. "My God," Hermione breathed. "you must be, what, seven months now is it? Let me ask you something," Hermione leaned forward, bracing herself against the table. "did you get off on stealing another woman's boyfriend?"

Valerie's violet iris' flashed indignation. "I, I, I…" she stammered.

"I,I,I!" Hermione snapped in a mocking tone. "You waltz in here seven months after marrying him, as big as a God damn beluga, and you expect the Order to just protect you and your bastard child." Hermione shook her head, straightened her posture, and laughed. "You're a smart girl. You're family is obviously of some affluence if they needed to go into hiding Stateside. So you figure if you marry a Weasley - a family rumored to be a large part of the Order of the Phoenix - you and your family would be safe." Valerie shook her head slightly, tears falling down her cheeks. Hermione charged on, tears of her own dripping onto the table. "Well let me explain something to you. The Order will protect you and the bastard you're carrying because you are a Weasley now. But your family, dear, they are expendable."

Ron leapt to his feet. "Hermione!" he cried, obviously torn between the two weeping women.

"Oh shut up, Ronald. This is all your fault." Hermione snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Ron roared. "Hermione, for once in your bloody lifetime, close your mouth. You don't know what you're talking about. I know what I did, and she knows what she did. There is no further need to parade it about, because you have successfully shared our dirty little secret with the entire Order. Now, you can hate me all you want and you know what? Hate Valerie. Neither of us care, but stop referring to MY child as a bastard. That child was conceived within the confines of marriage whether or not the marriage was ill thought out; and regardless of whom the marriage hurt. _That_ is still my child."

Hermione smirked. "Let me guess, you love her now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron snapped. "I don't know her. But we have been thrust into a situation of our own making that is exceptionally difficult and we are attempting to handle it like adults. You should try and do the same!" Hermione reached blindly across the table, clenched her fingers around the closest goblet of wine, and promptly threw it into Ron's face. As Ron wiped his face clean of the crimson liquid with a scowl, Hermione exploded.

"You are telling me to act like an adult? Are you fucking kidding me? In the past three months I have been forced to marry a man twice my age because you got drunk and horny on an ORDER mission and married this fucking hussy. I have watched one of my best friends be married to the love of her life, divorced, and married off to Snape; and molested by Voldemort himself - I may add. I gave my life willingly to cover your ass, lost a baby, and received injuries and pain that are well above your meager range of comprehension. I have not complained. Not once. And**_ I_** am acting like a child? Go to hell Ron!"

Ron blew out a breath. "Hermione," he began again slowly.

"No!" Hermione held up a hand and took a step backwards. "No, don't speak to me. Don't you ever speak to me again." Tears were dripping freely off her chin now as she backed away. "I hate you," she sobbed. "I hate you so much."

Valerie stood up, swiping at her tears. "I didn't marry Ron for protection or for any gain." she managed quietly. "I made a mistake, Hermione. We both did. I didn't aim to hurt you. It was a mistake. I didn't come here to rub this in your face," she went on, gesturing to her large belly. "I came because I have no where else to go. Voldemort's followers found my family. They killed everyone, and I only just escaped."

Hermione looked at the weeping pregnant woman coldly. "Good." she said evenly. "It's the least you deserve."

Valerie turned her head away as if Hermione had slapped her and with one last icy glare at Ron, Hermione turned and apparated away.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed leaping up from the table, he staggered toward the spot she had disappeared, clutched his chest, and fell forward onto his knees. Lupin and Sirius were at his side almost instantly. Molly screamed, leaping up to rush to Harry's side. The Order members were all rising, murmuring darkly amongst themselves.

"Harry," Lupin began breathlessly. "where did she go?"

Harry forced himself to concentrate through the searing pain in his chest he had immediately identified as Hermione's magic in danger. He closed his eyes and it was as if he were seeing things through her eyes. He saw a quaint ranch style house on a pleasant street surrounded by large shady oak trees. Harry knew the house instantly and snapped his eyes open. "Home." he breathed, overtaken by the pain in his chest. "She went home." Harry collapsed onto the floor and before Molly could get a word out of her mouth Sirius and Lupin had apparated after Hermione.

Hermione mounted the steps of her childhood home, swiping at the tears that still ran down her cheeks. Her father had been reading the newspaper on the porch and was the first to sweep Hermione into his arms joyfully. Her mother had seen her approaching from the kitchen window and presently hurried to kiss her daughter happily. Hermione allowed them to dote over her gratefully before they ushered her into the house quickly.

"What's happened, baby doll?" her mother asked, wringing her hands. Hermione just shook her head.

"Oh, baby," her father cooed pulling her into his arms again.

"Oh, what's all the fuss about now?" Aunt Ethel screeched, wobbling into the room. "Oh, it's you!" she cried attempting to totter quickly to Hermione. "I heard you're getting married!"

Hermione hugged Aunt Ethel gently and gazed at her mother questioningly. "Oh," her mother sighed. "We took Ethel in with us when my good-for-nothing brother decided he'd rather put her in a home." Hermione nodded and smiled at her great aunt.

Ethel nodded matter-of-factly. "I love weddings."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and bit back a laugh as she guided Ethel to sit on the couch. "Me too, Aunt Ethel."

"God damnit Moony!" Sirius snarled as they jogged down the street. "There is such a thing as being too good at magic. Where the bloody hell is it?!"

"I don't know!" moaned Lupin. "I put the Fidelis Charm on it and then Hermione obliterated the memory from me. She's the only secret keeper."

"Well at least if we can't find it, the deatheaters can't. I don't imagine they'd be too happy that Voldemort's 'example' is alive."

Lupin shook his head and slowed to a walk, keeping his wand at the ready. "This looks familiar."

"No it doesn't you old fart," Sirius laughed, slowing to match his friend's pace. "you don't remember a bloody thing."

Lupin sighed and looked around him slowly. "I haven't the foggiest idea where it is." Sirius was about to let another smart ass comment fly when a soft pop behind them announced the arrival of another wizard. They spun, wands out, and were confronted by a hooded deatheater.

"Fuck!" Sirius moaned as the deatheater jammed the dark mark on his arm with his finger before hurling a hex their way. Sirius and Lupin were already at a run.

"Wonder-fucking-ful!" Lupin yelled as he and Sirius zigzagged through the street. Multiple pops alerted them that the enemy was multiplying. Sirius jammed the feather tattoo on his forearm as they ran. "She better not give herself away." Lupin yelled to Sirius who was firing a curse over his shoulder.

"I know! I'll kill her!" Sirius hollered back, aiming another hex.

"You might not have to." Lupin shot back, sending a hex into the chest of the nearest deatheater.

"Shut up and hex, Moony!" Sirius yelled back, putting a deatheater to his left into a full body bind.

Hermione heard the commotion outside before she saw it. The shouts and pops and explosions made her leap to her feet and rush to the window. She watched in horror as Sirius and Lupin jogged past her house without so much as a second glance trailed by ten or so deatheaters. Ethel had joined her at the window to see what the noise was.

"Fuck," Hermione breathed, moving toward the door ignoring her parents protests.

"Oh my," Ethel squeaked. "that doesn't look too good."

"You think?" Hermione's mother snapped, following her daughter out onto the porch.

Ethel tutted. "Indeed. These windows need washing. Fingerprints everywhere."

Hermione watched for a second behind the Fidelis Shield before snapping at her parents to go back in the house and sit with Ethel, clasping hands, in case she had to apparate them quickly. They initially refused but as they saw an Order member fall bleeding onto their front lawn, they thought better and retreated into the house to secure Ethel. Hermione aimed her wand and shot a particularly nasty hex at the closest deatheater. It hit it's intended target but as it passed through the Fidelis Shield she saw the bubble ebb and sway slightly and she knew she had given away her secret. Her worst fears were confirmed when Sirius met her eyes, shook his head, and charged toward her. She dodged a curse sent towards her gut, hit the floor and rolled. Sirius reached her, swooped low, caught her around the waist, and lifted her effortlessly with one arm, while charging into the house. She heard Lupin shout something and then felt the rush of a shield surrounding her home again. Sirius stopped short in the middle of the living room and upon seeing her family on the couch, set Hermione down.

"Go!" he yelled, shoving Hermione forward toward her family. "Take them back to the flat! We'll hold them off and meet you back there."

"No!" Hermione yelled. "This is my fault and my fight, you take them back!"

"It wasn't a fucking request!" Sirius snarled. "You're more important; go!" He shoved her again, harder, and she stumbled giving him an icy glare before taking her father's hand.

"You better fucking come back. And you make sure Lupin comes with you."

Sirius smirked and took a step toward her. "Aye, aye captain." He caught her about the waist roughly, and brought his lips crushing down onto hers. "Go." he whispered hoarsely, pulling back, and stepping away. Hermione gave her husband one last look then took a step and apparated dragging her family behind her.

Hermione arrived back into the safety of her flat without splinching any of her family members. Her parents looked around slowly and Harry, revived by Molly, flung himself at Hermione fiercely. He was hugging her slight frame against him tightly and cursing her gently for her stunt.

"Young man!" Ethel yelped, trying to peel Hermione away from Harry. "Young Man! She is to be married off soon, it is entirely inappropriate for you to be holding her in such a way!"

Harry released Hermione and smiled at Ethel. "She's already married, ma'am."

Ethel knitted her eyebrows together and gave an assessing look to Hermione. "Already married, engaged, and embracing a third?" Ethel intoned gravely. "My, what a hussy you are, dear!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as her parents ushered Ethel to a seat further away. Pops began sounding around them as Order members began returning. Hermione spotted a few minor injuries but nothing serious. Lupin apparated in closely followed by Sirius, who seemed to be struggling with someone. Hermione gasped as Sirius disentangled himself from a deatheater who had apparently clung to him when he apparated. The deatheater rolled away, stood, and pointed his wand at Hermione. "AVADA," he roared but was cut off.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" came a loud voice somewhere behind Hermione. The deatheater was hit squarely in the chest with a jet of green light and fell, dead, to the floor.

Hermione whirled around to see Valerie, wand in front of her, a look of sheer determination fading from her face. Ron stood beside her, jaw hanging open.

"I," Hermione began very quietly.

Valerie lowered her wand and smiled softly. "It's alright," she flicked her eyes toward Hermione's aunt Ethel. "Us hussy's have to stick together."

The corners of Hermione's mouth lifted. "I guess so." Hermione met Valerie's violet gaze, and felt a truce beginning to form.


	15. New Beginnings

Friday came slowly for Hermione who spent the majority of her time avoiding Ron and Valerie while trying to sort out her emotions. There was no doubt that she sincerely appreciated Valerie's heroist act, but she still couldn't deny the sting associated with being around her. Hermione had just begun to burn her bridges with Ron and rebuild a shadow of what they had lost, but now her wounds lay torn open and bleeding once more. Today she couldn't honestly see herself ever reconciling with Ron, or accepting Valerie, but maybe tomorrow, or next week, or next year they could try again. Hermione blew out a frustrated breath and stretched her legs out before her. She'd been sitting quietly on her bed, surrounded by walls of pillows, for hours. Lately, it seemed she needed a lot more 'her' time and preferred to be left alone. She denied even Harry entrance into what she considered her sanctum of soft pillows. And much to Sirius' chagrin she had warded her small fort tightly and he was forced to either sleep on a two foot sliver of bed or slumber somewhere else all together. Where he slept, Hermione found herself not caring. She had too much on her plate now without adding a helping of sexually infuriating Sirius to it. She pondered for a moment who would have told Sirius to back off of her. The answer, surprisingly enough, came to her almost instantly. Harry. Of course it was Harry. Oh, when she got her hands on him! Hermione lifted the wards and clambered over the pillows to storm out looking for Harry. She found her unsuspecting victim at his desk writing yet another letter to Ginny. Hermione marched straight over to him as he sat looking at her with a rapidly disappearing grin. She seated herself on top of the letter he was writing, folded her arms, and regarded him icily. Harry arched an eyebrow and leaned his chair back, crossing his arms himself, and waited with a half smirk.

"When I said I might have to kill you, I didn't mean you should do something to expedite the process." she began evenly.

Harry snorted. "Had a chat with Sirius then?"

Hermione shook her head slowly. "No, I figured it out on my own. Though, I should have talk with him to ask him why exactly he's obeying a half-witted, self-interested, prat such as yourself."

Harry narrowed his eyes and sat forward. "It isn't right."

Hermione threw up her hands. "Look around you, Harry! None of this is right. But Sirius is my husband whether you like it or not."

"You shouldn't be giving it away like a two-cent whore." Harry said quietly.

Hermione colored and looked as she'd been slapped. "He's my husband, Harry."

Harry leapt to his feet and began to pace. "On paper, Hermione! He's only your husband on paper. Do you love him? Because I can assure you that he does not love you."

Hermione sat quietly, mulling his words over for a moment, before speaking. "Of course I don't love him, Harry, that's a silly question to ask. But I think I could. It was Ginny that opened my eyes; I don't want to be married because I _have_ to be."

Harry stopped pacing and met her eyes squarely. "Hermione, you _are_ married because you _have_ to be." Hermione looked away, willing her tears back. Harry sighed and came to her, dropping to his knees before her, and grasping her hands in his. "You deserve more. You deserve love - not lust - Hermione. I get that you slept together once. Neither of you had a choice. I get that you're both attracted to each other. But for Merlin's sake, Hermione! You sleep with people you love! I appreciate that you were a virgin and had to hand it over to Sirius without so much a complaint. But gather what's left of your dignity and walk away. Date him if you're so befuddled by him, Hermione. But stop sleeping with him - you're throwing it all away."

"I," Hermione began with a sniffle. She brushed furiously at the tears that had managed to escape her unwilling eyes. "I just want, I mean, I loved Ron. I loved him so much, but I wouldn't sleep with him. And he left me. I loved him and he left me, and I just want someone to love me!"

Harry rose and took her into his strong arms. "We all love you, Hermione. I know it's not the same, but we all do. I mean, Christ Hermione, look at me! I love you so much it's got to be some sort of bloody sin!" Hermione sniffed and met his startling green eyes with hers. She drank in his sincerity and allowed herself a guilty moment to bask in his magic. She felt it vibrating, wrapping itself around her own, ebbing and swaying pleasantly, completely in tune with her own. Again, Hermione felt that familiar tug in her belly and the frustration that came with it. She pulled away from her friend quickly, and began fidgeting with the cup of quills on Harry's desk. Harry chuckled to himself and addressed her again. "Hermione, I feel it too. Maybe in some other life, at some other time, in some other place we were lovers."

Hermione blew out a breath, scooped up a stack of parchment, and without meeting his eyes began to straighten it. "That sounds like a load of Trelawney rubbish if I've ever heard one." she muttered, and Harry laughed.

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "it makes a little more sense every time you're around me." Hermione blushed, sighed loudly, and dismissed the conversation with a little laugh and wave of her hand.

"I have work to do." she announced. She strode towards the door, pausing briefly. "Thank you, Harry."

Hermione and Sirius gathered up Mrs. Buggin and her three young children, Arianna, Giselle, and Philippe, making sure their bags were packed adequately before escorting them out to the attached gardens. They ushered them into the centered clear area, the agreed upon apparition point, clasped hands and with a determined step, apparated them Stateside. Sirius looked around as he clutched Arianna, the three year old, to his chest. Giselle, the two year old, clung fiercely to Hermione and Mrs. Buggin held the eleven month old, Philippe on her hip. Glancing down at the slip of parchment in his hand, he led the others out of the alleyway and onto the quaint sun drenched street.

"Should be just around the corner," he grunted, shifting the toddler effortlessly to his hip. Hermione felt a sudden pang of loss as she watched Sirius handle the child so gently and the toddler she carried snuggled down into her neck. It wasn't fair. It never was.

They found the colonial style house minutes later and had the Buggin's situated comfortably with the aid of several kind American witches and wizards that had taken on the daunting task of hiding away families. The Buggin's were to be solely the responsibility of Hermione and Sirius. Each family that was evacuated was assigned to two Order members that became their secret keepers. Not even Mr. Buggin himself would know where his family was hidden away until the end of the war. After assuring Mrs. Buggin repeatedly of her family's safety, Sirius and Hermione took their leave promising to return weekly to check on things. They walked a ways down the road before Sirius slipped his hand cautiously into Hermione's; relaxing when she interlaced their fingers. They strolled slowly until they came upon a small Italian café on the corner, which they entered and were seated quickly. Sirius ordered a bottle of red wine and they pursued their menus silently for a moment.

"So," Sirius began as he set his menu aside and took a drink of his wine. "we should talk."

"Mmm," Hermione muttered. "no good conversation starts like that."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No I suppose they don't." The waitress took their order quickly then retreated. "I want to know how you're doing, after, well after losing a child."

Hermione fiddled with her silverware unable to meet his eyes. This was the first time anyone had come right out and asked her how she was doing. "Er," she said slowly. "It hurt. I mean not physically, well, I guess, I mean it did hurt, but I mean it hurt my heart." She chanced a glance up at Sirius who was staring at her intently. "It was sort of, er, like losing a little bit of myself. But, I mean," she hurried on, sitting up straighter. "you know, it wasn't like it was planned, and I mean it would have been terrible timing, and, er, I didn't know, so, I guess, I didn't have time to fall in love? Ah,"

"Hermione," Sirius said very softly as he took her fidgeting hands into his. "it's ok to hurt. I do."

"You do?" she asked incredulously, meeting his eyes.

He nodded and squeezed her hands gently. "Of course. That child was half of me. It was the better half of us. I didn't know what to do when I found out. I had Harry, bleeding, in my arms and you were screaming at me to go…I just," Sirius sighed deeply and rubbed at his eyes that were betraying his sorrow. "I wanted to save you. I would have laid down my life for you and our child. I didn't want to leave you." Hermione rubbed his hand gently with her thumb. "I'm not going to lie to you," he continued thickly. "I'm not in love with you. But I think I could be someday. We made something together, something beautiful and perfect, and it was ripped away from us before we even knew. And I'm sorry I let that happen to you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it isn't your fault. You did what was right. Harry is the key. He will save our kind; he will save the world as we know it. If Harry had died, Sirius, that child would have never survived. None of us would have. We did the right thing. We made the sacrifice for the greater good, and someday when our time here on earth is through, we'll meet that tiny child somewhere beyond here, and I have a feeling that they'll be proud."

Sirius, allowing a few tears to trickle down his face, nodded. "I hope so."

Hermione, her own tears dribbling onto the table, squeezed his hand. "I know so."

Sirius nodded, sniffed, and wiped his face roughly. "I talked to Bill," he said. "Shell Cottage is heavily warded as a secondary, incase our flat is compromised. He offered for you and I and a few others to go there and have a ceremony for our child. He said that he thought it would help."

Hermione nodded with a sad smile. "I'd like that."

Sirius tilted his head in agreement and released her hand as their food arrived. They ate quietly for the most part, avoiding any further discussion of sad matters. When they had finished and paid their bill, they walked hand in hand to the nearest alleyway. Before Sirius could apparate them however, Hermione turned and kissed his lips. Sirius felt his body respond, arching into her, before his mind could catch up. And when it finally did catch up, and set alarm bells ringing, his body told it to go fuck it's self. He brought his hands up to cradle her jaw in his rough palms as he flicked his tongue against her lips. Hermione opened her mouth to him willingly and their tongues met in a wave of heat. Sirius' tongue danced 'round her mouth seductively, while Hermione slid her hand up the back of his shirt then raked her nails down his sensitive flesh. He groaned against her, and pushed her gently against the wall. His lips left hers, trailing a path of fire down her cheek, over her jaw, and coming to nibble the crook of her neck. She wound her fingers into his hair and moaned his name. Sirius pulled back slightly, panting. "We…can't…do…this." he gasped.

"I know," Hermione whispered, disentangling her fingers and trying to catch her breath. Sirius stepped back and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You will prove to be my downfall yet, Hermione." he chuckled.

Hermione smirked, took his hand, and turned to apparate them. "It will be a lovely ride down though,"

The next few days passed in a blur of sexual frustration for Hermione. Every time she ran into Sirius he'd give her that wicked smirk and wink that drove her insane. She took to giving dirty looks to Harry without explanation. The following Wednesday found the flat empty except for her, Mrs. Weasley, and Valerie who was hidden somewhere in the depths of the long hallway. Hermione was settled on the couch, pursuing a book on magical exorcism that was proving to be utter and useless dribble. The other Order members were out making rounds on the families they had evacuated and Sirius had offered to check on the Buggin's himself so she could get some work done. She had gladly accepted, but was beginning to regret it as she hit one dead end after another. Presently, Molly approached her as she swung a cloak over her shoulders.

"I've just gotten Ginny's patronus," she explained. "she says to come quick for a visit while the castle is empty. You don't mind, do you dear?"

"Oh no, Molly, go." Hermione said with a warm smile.

"You're a good girl, dear. Ah, Valerie's here napping. Just, ah, make sure to answer if she screams bloody murder." Molly chuckled.

Hermione nodded tightly and forced another smile. Mrs. Weasley gave an apologetic smile and flooed to Hogwarts. Hermione had settled back into her book when the first scream pierced the silence. She jumped off the couch and landed on her bottom roughly. Hermione scrambled to her feet and was at a jog by the time the second scream came. She sped up down the hall and reached Ron and Valerie's room by the time the third scream had silenced. Valerie was lying on a large bed, blood soaking through her night dress, bathed in sweat.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione cried, rushing to her side, all animosity forgotten.

"Oh," Valerie moaned near faint. "help me," she pleaded.

"Ok, it's ok, you're ok," Hermione said quickly. "I have to go get my wand and alert someone to get help and I'll be right back."

"No," Valerie wheezed. "it's too late for that."

Hermione knitted her brows together. "What do you mean?"

"The, the, the baby is almost here."

Hermione leapt onto the bed moving to the foot and flipped up the delirious girl's night dress. Sure enough, she could see the head of the baby. "Fuck. Ok, Valerie, deep breath. And, ah, push." Valerie screwed up her face in pain and concentration and bore down as she was told. Hermione could see the baby's eyebrows. "Ok, you're doing good." Hermione managed. "Now deep breath, and push again." Again the panting girl did as Hermione said and the baby's head was free. Hermione, pushing aside her slight disgust, supported the tiny head in her palm. "Good, Valerie. You're doing great. I'm just going to go ahead and give you a hand with the next push, so, ah, go ahead and push." Valerie did and ignoring her queasiness, Hermione slid her hand into the birth canal to help free the tiny set of shoulders. The combination of Hermione's hand and the push freed a shoulder and the rest of the tiny baby slid out with ease. Valerie, panting, dropped her head back onto the pillow. Hermione shimmed off the bed, holding the brand new messy little boy, and hurried into the bathroom. She found the birthing kit Molly had assembled and used the suction to clear the baby's nose and mouth. The baby let out a wail and Hermione heard Valerie weep in relief. She used some warm water to clean the tiny babe off a bit, wrapped him in a fluffy towel, and brought him out to Valerie. Valerie, however, had other plans. She was half sitting again, moaning in pain once more. "Twins," she panted.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Hermione cried. She laid the screaming little boy she'd been holding gently on the other side of the bed and took up her position again. The head was already halfway out. "For Merlin's sake!" she cried. "This one's nearly falling out! One good push and you'll be done. One, two, three, push." Valerie complied, Hermione slid her hand back inside, and then she was holding a second tiny boy. She hurried off to clear the new ones mouth and nose and was rewarded with a ear splitting wail. Hermione cleaned the second baby gently and wrapped him in a matching towel to deliver him to Valerie. Just as she stepped back into the bedroom, Ron's head popped in the door.

"Just checking to see, BLOODY HELL!" he cried, launching himself into the room. "B…ba…babies! Two! Babies! Fuck!" His eyes darted between Valerie with one child, and Hermione with the other. Hermione paused for a moment before stepping forward to hand the tiny child to his father. He took it somewhat awkwardly and cradled it gently.

"I'm going to just go clean up, then." Hermione said slowly backing out of the room. "I'll send for Molly immediately for help."

"Thank you, Hermione." Valerie whispered.

"Yeah, well, you know, that hussy thing." she said quickly before retreating.


	16. At Last

**A/N: Ok, so I guess some of you may have noticed I went MIA there for a bit. A lot of stuff went down. Starting with a surprise move and ending in a jaunt to the hospital. I have a genetic disorder called Factor V Leiden Mutation. (Yeah, ya smarmy jerks, I'm a mutant, lol) It's the disorder that killed my mom by giving her a massive heart attack, and the disorder that nearly killed me by sending several blood clots careening into my lungs two years ago. I have another episode recently, and thusly took a small vacation from the site. I'm back now, I'm ok, and I've got lots of plot bunnies going wild...get ready because we are in for a wild ride, friends.**

Hermione hurried to her room after sending a hasty patronus to Molly. She stood, motionless, in her bedroom shocked into silence. She happened to catch herself in the mirror and arched an eyebrow in morbid amusement. She was covered up to her elbows with blood, she had blood smattered thickly across her shirt, and streaked across her bare thighs where she'd been kneeling. There was a line of blood drawn across her forehead where she must have brushed her hair out of her eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius. He waltzed into the bathroom, took in the sight of her, and rushed to check her over. "God, 'Mione, what happened, are you alright, where does it hurt?" he strung his questions together quickly. Hermione shook her head, and placed her hand against his chest to hold him away from herself.

"I'm fine, Sirius, it's not my blood." she assured him.

"Well, er, whose is it?"

"Valerie's." she answered simply, reaching for a towel with her free hand. Sirius stumbled backwards and his eyes darted toward the door.

"Ah," he said uneasily, edging toward the exit.

Hermione laughed loudly. "You imbecile, I didn't kill her. I delivered her babies."

"OH!" he let out a sigh of relief as his body relaxed. "Oh," he said again, his face shifting to a mask of concern. "Oh my God, is everything alright?" Hermione nodded and began to strip to shower. "How are you though?" he pursued and Hermione shrugged. "Wait, did you say babies. As in plural. As in more than one."

Hermione nodded again and, nude, stepped into the shower. "Twins; two boys. Perfect. Redheads. Weasley's through and through." Hermione choked back a sob.

"Oh, 'Mione," Sirius said softly. He opened the shower stall door and stepped in fully clothed to take the broken girl into his arms. He stood holding her tightly, soaking through his clothes, until she was cried out. He leaned down and washed her hair for her gently, then lifted the exhausted girl into his arms, carried her to their bed, and began to towel her off. She was asleep before he finished dressing her in clean pajamas. Tucking her in and kissing her forehead, he left in search of the new additions. He paused for a moment at the door and considered just where all that blood had come from. He shuddered. "Eww," he said out loud. "Crotch blood."

Draco was coming down the hall and gave Sirius an odd look.

"Black," he started slowly looking him up and down. "you're soaked."

"Astute observation." Sirius snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why are you soaked?"

Sirius let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you playing twenty questions?"

Draco sneered. "Ok, let's try this again." he said icily. "Sirius, Harry's back and if he knows you were in the shower with Hermione he'll murder you. 'Oh thank you so much, Draco, my dear friend, for the heads up. I am forever indebted to you. I'll just scurry off and change then.' Anytime Sirius." Draco said in an overly sweet mocking tone.

Sirius laughed despite himself and flicked his wand to dry himself off. "Thanks for the heads up, Draco." he laughed as he continued down the hallway.

He entered Ron and Valerie's room with a small knock and couldn't help but smile. Ron was settled in a rocking chair, a tiny baby in each arm, looking rather dazed. Valerie was settled in bed being doted on by Molly, who couldn't keep her grin from splitting her face. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and their wives were gathered around Ron cooing at the tiny boys. Presently, a green fire erupted from the hearth and Ginny spilled out, squealing in joy. "Move, move, MOVE!" she hollered shoving her siblings aside and holding her arms out impatiently for one of the babies. "Give. Now." she snapped at Ron. He sat forward with an absent half smile and offered her one of the twins. She took it gently and cuddled it to her chest. "Oh, I can't wait! Little one you'll have a cousin soon."

"OH!" Molly cried out, beaming. "Grand babies! Oh Lordy, look at my grand babies!" She turned her eyes to her four eldest in the room. "You see! You see! Make me grand babies!" she sang happily as she fluffed Valerie's pillow. Valerie gave her a shy smile. "You darling, baby doll," Molly cooed. "You're a Weasley now, don't you be shy, pumpkin."

Harry entered the room slowly to stand beside Sirius. Ginny came to kiss him quickly, before Harry moved to take the other baby from Ron. He smiled sincerely at Valerie.

"What are their names?" Sirius piped up.

"James Cedric," Valerie said softly pointing to the little boy in Ginny's arms.

"And Albus Neville." Ron finished nodding toward the baby Harry held. "You'll be god father, yeah?" Ron said to Harry quickly.

"'Course." Harry agreed with a grin.

"We want Hermione to be god mum," Valerie said softly. "but I haven't the foggiest how to ask her."

"I think that's a lovely idea." Sirius said brightly as he tickled Albus under the chin and received a flail of tiny pink arms in return. "She's napping now, but I'd imagine the two of you could ask her later." Ron nodded somewhat fearfully and watched as Molly plucked the baby out of Harry's arms and began to coo to it softly. Mr. Weasley arrived and stood dumbfounded in the door momentarily before booming out happily.

"I'm a grandpa! Give them here, give them here!"

Sirius and Harry stepped out quietly to give the family room to celebrate together.

OoOooooOoOO

Hermione had accepted Ron and Valerie's invitation to be god mother, and in the following months found she couldn't help but fall in love with James and Albus. By the time they were four and half months old, and Ginny was five and a half months pregnant, Hermione considered herself to be pretty good friends with Valerie. Ron was a lot less tense and fatherhood fit him well. He eased into the role with a surprising amount of ability, grace, and talent. Hermione and Sirius had been 'dating' on and off the entire time and Hermione finally felt she might be possibly falling in love with him. He made her stomach flutter when he was near here, and she found herself thinking about a future with him more and more. Harry loved the twins like they were his own, but couldn't help but be a bit melancholy because his pregnant wife wasn't his.

On a warm summer day Hermione took polyjuice potion and ventured out as a muggle to do some shopping for the flat. She had only turned the corner off her block when she was confronted by a mass of owls all holding letters as they looked around. Sensing who she really was, all of the owls dropped their charges at her feet and flew away hooting with indignation. Looking around to make sure that no one had witnessed the strange act, she gathered up the letters and apparated back up to her flat in case she was being watched. She entered and dumped the mass of letters on the table unceremoniously. Lupin, holding Hannah on his knee, glanced up at Hermione and grabbed one of the letters nearest him. Disregarding the name on the envelop he tore it open and read:

_Dear Amelia Smith;_

_According to our records you were married in compliance with the Marriage Act on January 5th of this year. As was presented to you in the by laws of this legislation you were to be subjected to an initial inspection during the first thirty (30) days by a ministry official, followed by periodic inspections at random intervals during the first six (6) months. You received your initial evaluation on January 10th, but we have not been able to locate you since for your follow ups. We at the ministry understand that during these trying times many families choose to go into hiding. While we understand, we do not condone this. The Marriage Act was passed into law, and laws must be abided by. Therefore, if you and your husband do not appear at the Ministry's Marriage Office by Midnight on the 31st of this month (July) we will consider your marriage null and void. You will then be expected to comply with our selection for your mate within thirty (30) days thereafter. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic Marital Act Office_

"Damnit," Lupin whispered as he picked up another letter and read through it. They were all the same, just personalized for each individual. There were ones addressed to both Sirius and Hermione. Hermione handed Sirius his, sat back, and massaged her temples. Valerie stood behind her, bouncing James in her arms and reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"Now what," Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure," Lupin started scanning the names on the envelopes.

"Nothing," Valerie said evenly. "What the hell does it matter anyway? We're all in hiding anyway, if they can't find you to quiz you on your married life, then they won't be able to find you to cart you off to Azkaban." Sirius tilted his head in contemplation.

"The difference is," Lupin explained waving the letter. "if they see Amelia walking down the street now, it's 'where have you been?'. After the end of this month, it's handcuffs. Now we're good, Valerie, but not good enough to spring people from Azkaban and certainly not good enough to reverse a Dementor's kiss."

Valerie shrugged and handed James to Hermione. She set her wand on the table and stepped back. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms above her head and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, it looked as if her hands were shooting off silver streams of water. The liquidy-looking gas began to whirl around her until it formed a complete bubble. She dropped her hands and grinned, then did a little jig moving the bubble around without bursting it. "This," she said her voice sounding slightly far away. "will keep Dementors away from you and once you cast it, it takes no further magic to hold it, and it won't break unless you break it yourself. It's like an all encompassing patronus. A Dementor could make out with me and it wouldn't effect me in the least. They still feel like they've done their job though. Buts it's not a shield and you could kill me now if you wanted to." Lupin's, Hermione's, and Sirius' jaws were nearly touching the floor. Hermione was the first one to recover, thrusting James into Sirius' arms, as she approached Valerie. Hermione touched the bubble softly, watching is quiver lightly at her touch. She met Valerie's eyes and thrust her hand through the wall. She was immediately overwhelmed with a fast picture show in her mind of all the happy memories Valerie had used to create this bubble. It did not burst and she withdrew her hand.

"What's it called?" Lupin said finally.

Valerie shrugged and shook her head. "I haven't the foggiest. It's been passed down the family for years and it lost it's name somewhere along the way. I just call it the happy bubble." Sirius sniggered and received a sharp look from Hermione.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lupin breathed, rising and adding Hannah to Sirius' lap as he approached Valerie. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Valerie shrugged.

"Better yet," Hermione cut in. "can you teach us how to do it?"

Valerie grinned and closed her eyes. The bubble melted slowly, and Valerie opened her violet iris', locking them with Hermione's hazel set. "Absolutely."

Lupin called an Order meeting the next evening to address this newest development. The flat had been filled with benches and Lupin stood with Sirius and Hermione on the long kitchen counter, his voice amplified by sonorous. Valerie sat close, having asked to be excluded from this demonstration and to remain anonymous as to the origin. As he explained the letters from the ministry an uneasy ripple went through the crowd.

"It's alright," he assured them. "We have a plan. None, and I repeat NONE, of you will appear at the ministry and all of your marriages will become void. We will remain in hiding, and carry on as if this were never and issue. If any of you get caught, you will go to Azkaban." A loud murmur of protest went up. Harry shuddered beside Ginny who wrapped an arm around him protectively. Lupin held his hand up for silence. "Yes, you will go to Azkaban. But the Dementors will not touch you." He met Harry's questioning gaze, nodded, and the three on the counter raised their arms and conjured their bubbles. Hermione laughed and hopped down to the floor without bursting her bubble. Sirius followed, as did Lupin and they walked around the crowds for a moment allowing the Order members to touch and exclaim. "This," Lupin went on. "will protect you totally and wholly from any Dementor's attack, including the Kiss. It takes magic only to produce it; not to sustain it. You can sleep, eat, walk, really do anything inside of it and it will never pop until you want it to. It is NOT, however, a shield. You can still be damaged by curses and hexes while inside of it. If you are hurt severely enough, the bubble will burst. And now we are going to teach you how to perform it. It can be complicated in the beginning, so know this: if you are unable to adequately produce this charm you will not be allowed to leave headquarters. You must be able to completely defend yourself from Dementors if you intend on leaving this building. Those who cannot produce it correctly or quickly enough will have their assignments divided amongst the Order and will remain here until they have mastered the charm. Let's begin."

After a couple of hours most of the Order members had mastered the charm and were bouncing around in bubbles of their own making. Harry, Ron, and Ginny seemed to be having a tough go of it. A few times Ginny managed the bubble but her protruding belly stuck out of it. She was getting frustrated. "Instead of happy thoughts, can I think naughty ones?" she snapped. Harry blushed and Molly looked up sharply.

"Ginerva!" she yelped.

Valerie laughed, "I don't see why not - some of my happiest thoughts are naughty ones."

It was Ron's turn to blush fiercely and Hermione and Molly looked up sharply. Valerie laughed again. "I wasn't referring to you, Ronald." Lupin, Sirius, and Harry burst into booming laughter, Molly looked slightly offended, and Ron's color deepened.

"See what you started!" Molly yelled at Ginny over the boys guffaws.

Ginny threw her hands up and rounded on her mother quickly. "Look at me, woman! I'm nearly six months preggers and the size a bloody house with no end to my growing in sight. I live in a dungeon, married to Severus Snape for hell's sake. I haven't gotten laid in five months, so if I seem a bit testy, mother, deal with it!" Molly opened her mouth, closed it, and nodded. Snape chuckled silkily from a nearby chair and stood slowly to approach Ginny. He reached into his robes and removed a bottle of swirling silvery memories. Uncorking it, he used his wand to draw out a particularly long stream of them and pushed them against Ginny's temple. Almost instantly Ginny raised her arms and a bubble nearly exploded around her, glowing brilliantly. She laughed and flashed a thankful grin at Snape. Harry looked questioningly at Snape as Ginny bounded off on a victory lap inside her bubble.

"Your wife, Potter," Snape purred. "has become, shall we say, difficult during the past few months. She's bit off kilter carrying your spawn inside of her." Harry smirked. "I have learned certain ways of calming her down. I've had no choice, it was either calm the witch or be killed." This time Harry laughed. "We've put every bloody memory of you into her pensive so she can dawdle in them every minute she isn't wandering the castle." Snape shook the half empty bottle of memories in front of Harry before pocketing them again. "Which," Snape continued softly. "leads me to ask, what is that witch hunting for? She refuses to tell me and it is an endless source of frustration for her and thusly pain for me. If the witch would just admit it to me, I have no doubt I could find it much more expeditiously."

Harry shrugged slowly. "I haven't the foggiest."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "You do, Potter." he growled. "You've no idea how insufferable your wife has become in her pregnancy." Harry smiled indulgently. "She continues to remind me, on a daily basis, why I have never taken a wife before this."

"Snape," Harry began. "I'm touched. You're going out of your way to keep Ginny happy."

"No, Potter," he hissed. "I am going out of my way to keep her from murdering me in my sleep."

"Best of luck with that, yeah." Harry laughed.

Snape gave Harry one last scathing look before fetching Ginny to return them to Hogwarts. Ginny melted her bubble, kissed Harry fleetingly on the lips, and allowed Snape to lead her by the hand to the hearth.

It was another hour before the room cleared and left Hermione alone with Sirius. Hermione felt the butterflies take flight in her belly and smiled shyly at him before settling down into the chair nearest the fire. He came to settle at her feet and gaze up into her face. Her fingers wove themselves into his unruly locks, coiling and releasing strands around their lengths. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Hermione watched his chiseled silhouette in the dancing light and sighed. She was absolutely falling in love with this man, and in three weeks she'd no longer be his wife. He mumbled quietly and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Considering that in three weeks you'll no longer be Mrs. Black?" he purred. Hermione laughed and nodded. Sirius considered her for a moment. "Well it doesn't have to change anything. I'd like to keep seeing you, if you'll have me."

"Of course, I'd love nothing more." she confirmed with a soft smile. She returned her gaze to the fire, winding her fingers absently through his hair. He loved her, he decided as he watched the firelight dance over her features. From the tips of her toes to the top of her head, he loved her. He loved every last wild curl, every eyelash, every worry line etched lightly on her face. He loved the sound of her laughter, the flush of her cheeks, and the way she chewed her lip when she was concentrating. He loved her fiery temper, the way she worried over everything and everyone, and he loved the way her mind worked. Yes, he confirmed to himself, he was in love. The only problem was, he knew she wasn't quite there yet. Ah, he though, unrequited love. How exquisitely painful. He raised himself slowly to his knees, placing one hand on either arm of the chair she occupied, and brought his lips softly onto hers. Hermione sighed softly against his lips and brought her hand down to cup his face. They kissed tenderly for a long moment before Sirius pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "Hermione," he began slowly. "I do love you." Hermione felt her world shift and she struggled to breathe. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius silenced her with his lips. He kissed her softly with no demand for anything more. "Shh," he whispered, pulling away. "I don't want you to answer me. I know you're not there yet, and it's ok. I wanted you to know. I didn't tell you to pressure you, and I won't be angry if you never love me. I just wanted you to know, now."

Hermione shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? Isn't this the direction she was headed toward as well? Then why was she so suddenly frightened? "Why?" she whispered. "Of all the women in this world, why me?"

Sirius took her hands into his own and met her eyes squarely. "Love has no rhyme. It has no reason, Hermione. You won't find the answers you're looking for in any book. I love you because of the person you are. I could spend the rest of my life listing all the reasons and traits that brought me here but it still wouldn't give you the answer you're looking for. I love you, Hermione. Don't analyze it, don't be frightened by it, and don't turn your back on it." He gently turned Hermione's face back towards his after she'd looked away. "I know you've been hurt; I know you've been betrayed. Just try to remember that I am not Ron." Hermione nodded mutely and Sirius kissed the tip of her nose. "Now, time for you to get some sleep." Sirius rose and offered his hand to her, she took it and rose to shaky legs.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked quietly.

"I bunk with Harry," Sirius snorted. "where he can watch me and make sure I'm not up to no-good."

Hermione smiled. "You could come back to our room, you know." she offered shyly.

Sirius looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he said leading her toward the back hall. "I'll just drop you off and be on my way. It's probably a better idea, at least for tonight." Hermione nodded and kissed him softly when they reached the bedroom they used to share. With a deep bow and a wink Sirius turned to leave.

"Sirius?" she said quickly. He turned to face her again. "I know you're not Ron. And just know that I'm nearly there. I just need a little more time."

Sirius grinned as his heart soared. "I'd wait forever." he whispered before turning and disappearing down the hair, his step a great amount lighter.


	17. Princess Hat

"They're drunk. The whole bloody lot of them." Hermione laughed, glancing up from her book. Valerie looked up from the book laying open in her lap and narrowed her eyes. Ron, Harry, and Draco were standing on the dining room table, arms thrown around the others shoulders, singing some old Irish fight song. Sirius and Lupin stood at the head of the table drunkenly conducting the boy's chorus.

"Are they always like this?" Valerie asked.

Hermione giggled and nodded. "Oh absolutely." Fred wobbled over to the two chairs George was sprawled across and flicked his wand mischievously. The chairs vanished and George was laid out on his backside. The men burst into raucous laughter. The debauchery went on until Hermione gave up at ten o'clock and bid everyone a good night before retiring to her room to get some more silent research done. She'd been at it for nearly an hour and a half when her stomach grumbled loudly, alerting her to its need. She dog eared her page, tugged her robe over her baby doll nightie and went in search of food. The great room had fallen silent and dark, it's previous inhabitants retiring to sleep off the effects of the copious amounts of alcohol they had consumed. Hermione paused to allow her eyes to adjust to the semidarkness; the only lighted provided by a roaring fire spitting in the hearth. She started towards the kitchen slowly then stopped short when she caught the outline of a form before the fire, lounging on the couch. She smiled, thinking it must be Harry - he never handled his alcohol well - and approached the sprawling form. She was not confronted by Harry, but by Sirius. He looked up at her and smiled sweetly, his eyes slightly glassy from the liquor running through his veins. "Hullo, love." he said quietly before taking another sip out of the tumbler of amber liquid in his hand. "What brings you out so late?" Hermione shrugged and sank onto the couch beside him silently. Sirius smiled again and gestured toward the ornate clock occupying the mantle. "You're only forced to be Mrs. Black for another thirty minutes."

Hermione shook her head. "No one forced me, Sirius, I made that decision on my own. There were plenty of other men on that list I could have chosen."

"Why me then?"

"You made me laugh," she began slowly. "And I trusted you, I cared for you, and you were so bloody handsome."

"Were?" he teased.

"Are." Hermione corrected herself with a giggle.

"And what now?" he pushed gently. "Nearly seven months later, on the eve of our divorce, what now?" Hermione lowered her eyes and chewed her lip in thought. "Never mind, my love, do not dote on such trivial things. Come and kiss your husband goodbye."

"It isn't goodbye, Sirius," Hermione reminded him as she rose obediently. "it's just the beginning of a new adventure." She leaned down and kissed his lips sweetly, lingering for a moment before pulling away to stand. Sirius grabbed the belt of her robe somewhat roughly and met her eyes. Hermione gave him a tiny nod and he pulled the knot free. Hermione shrugged the robe from her shoulders and stood before him in a tiny blue silk nightie. He grunted his approval of her sleepwear then groaned as she lowered herself to straddle his lap. The blue fabric rose to bunch around her hips and he saw she wore no knickers beneath. His heartbeat quickened and he felt himself hardening painfully fast. He ran his hands up the tops of her bare thighs bringing his hands to rest on her waist. Hermione leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, then with more fervor, until she thought her body would explode. His hands, of their own accord, rose and slipped her spaghetti straps off her shoulders, and the blue silk slipped to pool again at her waist exposing her bare breasts. Sirius kneaded the left softly, while taking the right nipple into his mouth and suckling gently. Hermione moaned his name and threw he head back in ecstasy. He traced his way up with kisses to nibble at her neck tenderly. Hermione closed her eyes, twined her fingers into his dark locks, and let herself go. She tugged gently with her intertwined fingers and tilted Sirius' face up to meet her eyes. "Sirius," she whispered. "I love you."

His world halted; he struggled for air. Sirius looked up at Hermione, writhing against his lap, and knew he'd heard her right. He reached up and pulled her face down, kissing her with every ounce of emotion he had in his body. Hermione was the one to magic his clothes away and lower herself onto his straining member. He cussed in pure pleasure as Hermione situated herself and began to rock slowly. She leaned back, her hands on Sirius' knees, threw her head back, and began to ride him very slowly, rotating her hips seductively. Her breasts bounced softly as Sirius' hands and lips roamed her body hungrily. Soon she picked up the pace and Sirius was rising to meet everyone of her thrusts. Hermione was whimpering with need, unable to provide the release they both so desperately wanted. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and stood, flipping her around so that she was bent over the arm of the sofa. He quickly entered her from behind and she had to bury her face in the cushions to keep from screaming out. He drove into her with a relentless force, gripping her bucking hips tightly. Hermione's hands were clutching the couch so tightly her hands had gone snow white. They came simultaneously, Hermione bucking so violently Sirius thought she could have literally thrown him. He withdrew, turned her around to him, and kissed her lips feverously. He flicked his wand lazily and fresh pajamas appeared on both their forms and they collapsed wrapped up together onto the couch. Sirius stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sirius."

They snuggled down together, watching the fire roar before them until Hermione felt a strange tingling sensation on her left hand. Knowing full well what it was, she sighed and lifted her hand to watch. Sirius followed suit. Both bands disappeared from their fingers, leaving only the diamond engagement ring on Hermione's hand. She sighed again, and moved to slip the ring off her finger. Sirius stopped her. "Keep it on." he said evenly. Hermione looked up at him in confusion. "The ministry can tear up whatever piece of paper they have that says we're married. But they can't tear up the way I feel about you. When all this bullshit is over, Hermione, I intend on marrying you right and proper again."

Hermione laughed. "Is this your way of proposing?"

Sirius shook his head with a grin. "No. Proposing would lead you to believe you had a choice. I'm _telling_ you that I'm going to marry you."

Hermione shrugged and held her left hand out in front of her to admire the way the firelight lit up the clear stone with a grin. "Whatever works for you, Mr. Black."

Sirius enveloped the giggling girl into his arms again and kissed the crown of her head. "I'm glad you see things my way."

Harry stepped back into the shadows of the hallway and smiled to himself. He had arrived just in time to see Sirius magic pajamas onto himself and Hermione. He'd heard their exchange of words, and he was finally contented. He reached out gently with his magic, found Hermione's, and gave hers a gentle squeeze. He felt hers hum pleasantly in return and he turned on his heel and returned to bed.

Another month had passed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were settled onto the couch perusing more books on the issue of safely removing Voldemort from Harry. Hermione had just thrown a book in frustration, a deadly sin to her, when Ginny burst from the hearth in a roar of green. Nearly seven months pregnant, she waddled triumphantly to Harry, and threw a small silver crown at his feet. Hermione's jaw dropped and Ron looked faint.

"You," Hermione babbled leaping to her feet.

"Found it!" Ron finished for her.

"How?" Harry asked, kissing her softly, then stooping to pick up the tiara.

Ginny brushed some hair from her eyes and smiled brilliantly. "Well," she began, falling gracelessly into the nearest chair. "truth be told I was having a bit of a bad day today. I suppose you could say I was being particularly nasty to Severus."

"Wait," Ron sniggered. "_Severus_?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You have children now," she snapped. "grow up." Ron cut his laughing short with a cough but continued to smile as she went on. "Anyway, he was practically begging me to take a calming draught and finally I just told him to stay out of my hair and go away. Well, he looked a bit miffed and reminded me that we were in his chambers. So I told him to go and look for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem and maybe then he'd be kept busy enough to leave me alone."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, covering her mouth.

"Relax," Ginny soothed. "I said it really snotty like so he had no idea that it was what I was looking for. Well, he said that he was sorry but he'd already found it ages ago so that wasn't something he'd be wasting his time on currently."

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know! I nearly messed my pants! So I got real snotty and called him a lying sack of dragon dung because the bloody thing's been lost for so long there was no way that a git like him could have found it."

"I love you, my dear sister." Ron gasped, doubled over in laughter.

Ginny smirked and went on. "So he goes into his study, comes back out with it, and hands it to me.""Oh my gods!" Hermione squealed. "What did you do?"

Now Ginny snickered. "I told him he was full of shit and I didn't believe it was the actual diadem. He told me to go ask Sirius because he'd been there when Snape found it. So I told him I would and here I am. I imagine he'll be by shortly to fetch me and the diadem, so I suggest you work quickly."

"Ron," Hermione said quickly. "Go and get the bottomless bag I gave you and meet us in my room." She offered her hand to help Ginny up, who shook her head.

"No thank you. I'll stay right here, I'm far to pregnant to go around watching evil destroyed. Baby and I will stay where we are." she finished, patting her stomach slowly.

Harry laughed, leaned to kiss her quickly then dashed off behind Hermione.

Ron sprinted into Hermione's room holding the tiny pink bag at a distance. His eyes danced over the diadem laying in the center of the bed.

"Really, Ron," Hermione snipped, snatching the bag from his outstretched hand. "it's just a color."

Ron shrugged her comment off and watched as she shoved her arm deep into the bag and started to root around for whatever she was looking for. Finding it, she grinned, and withdrew a small parcel wrapped in gauzy fabric. Hermione laid the bag aside, placed her parcel on the bed, and unwound it. In the center lay a Basilisk fang. She motioned for Harry to take it, and he stepped up to cradle the offending object in his shaking hands. No matter how many times he had effectively murdered a piece of Voldemort he still got nervous. The atmosphere in the room became heavy as the thing inside the diadem picked up on what was about to transpire. Harry didn't hesitate, he plunged the fang into the widest piece of metal on the crown and there was an immediate hissing wail and spray of blood. Venom covered the small tiara and it looked as if it had crumpled into itself. A tendril of gray smoke issued from the diadem and the room lightened. It was done. Harry flicked his wand to rid the venom on the diadem then gently picked up the broken object.

"Bit sad," Ron began. "destroying all the founders objects and all. Those really mean something Hogwarts." Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Who'd going to return this to Snape?" Harry asked, dangling the pitiful tiara between two of his fingers.

"It for bloody sure won't be me. I've got two kids to live for." Ron cried, backing away from Harry as if he held a serpent.

"I've got one on the way." Harry snapped, turning toward Hermione.

"Oh no," she shouted. "make Ginny do it, they seem to have an odd sort of friendship."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You tell my seven month pregnant, illegitimate wife with a fiery tempter that after finding it and stealing it, she has to return it broken."

Hermione considered his words for a minute, considered Ginny's wrath, decided she'd rather tangle with Snape then Ginny, then snatched the tiara from Harry with a grumble. "Fine soulmate you are." she muttered, marching back towards the great room.

Ginny took one look at the mangled diadem in Hermione's hand and laughed. "Give it here," she giggled. "I can't wait to give it back to Snape." Hermione handed the tiara to her gratefully then sat opposite her in a nearby chair. Ron and Harry joined them shortly and fell into an easy conversation for quite some time before Snape emerged from the green flames.

"Ms. Weasley, you just missed Bellatrix at the school. Your absence was not easily explained away."

"Oh, shit." Ginny cried. "I'm sorry, Severus, what did you tell her?" Ginny anxiously pushed herself to the edge of her seat.

Snape smirked. "I told her that ever since becoming pregnant you were an insufferable gnat that I gladly give leave to wander the grounds if it means you would be away from me."

Ginny scowled then lifted the broken diadem. "Here's your princess hat, Severus."

Snape stood stone still and eyed the ruined tiara incredulously, then met Ginny's gaze. "What happened to it?" he questioned slowly.

Ginny snorted. "I sat on it."

Snape's eyes flicked briefly to her exceptionally swollen midsection, then back to her face. "You sat on Rowena Ravenclaw's founders object and broke it?" he repeated.

"I did, is there a problem with that? Are you calling me fat?" Ginny said her voice rising.

Snape hesitated, a brief look of fear flickered in his eyes, then went out. "I do not recalling using the word 'fat' Ms. Weasley. It's just that it is an exceptionally important object, and if Albus were alive he would be beside himself. He entrusted the safe keeping of that object to me."

Ginny laughed. "Trust me, Severus, if Albus were here he'd be tickled pink that my arse smashed that nasty tiara."

Snape, holding still, flicked his eyes over to Harry who gave him an almost imperceptible nod. He returned his eyes to Ginny who was currently struggling to rise. He stepped forward and assisted the poor girl to her swollen feet. "Come, Ginny, let's return to my chambers and I will have the elves draw you a warm bath and prepare your favorite roast beef with gravy."

Ron flicked a confused glance at Hermione who shrugged. Harry stood. "You hate roast beef."

"I know," Ginny said as she kissed his lips quickly. "but it's all the baby craves." Harry cast a seething glare toward Snape who caught his meaning immediately.

"You go ahead, Ms. Weasley," he purred, gesturing toward the hearth. "I'll be in shortly."

Ginny nodded, waved at Ron and Hermione and waddled into the hearth. The instant she was gone, Snape whirled on Harry. "Wipe that disgusted look off your face, Potter. If I ever catch such a malicious glare from you again, I'll be sure to hex you into next year. Your wife is very pregnant, and someone needs to look after the witch since you can't do it yourself. You need to look at the situation objectively, Potter. You should be thankful I am so kind to her, because I need not be."

Harry ran his hands through his unruly hair roughly and sighed. "You're right I know, I'm just frustrated."

"It is entirely acceptable for you to be frustrated with the situation - Merlin knows your bloody bride is - but I beseech you, do not take it out on the only man bending over backwards to please your wife. I get enough of that from her. Her temper is insufferable."

Harry smirked. "I assure you she should calm down a bit now."

Snape glanced at the ruined diadem in his hand. "She has found what she was looking for, then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Finally," Snape said softly. "some peace." He strode to the hearth. "Good night." he called, disappearing in a roar of green flames.

The next evening found Hermione in the kitchen chopping vegetables with a book levitated in front her. She had doubled her researching efforts now since Harry was the last horcrux before they went to Voldemort himself. As she began a new paragraph, her hand froze and she read on for two pages without moving a muscle. Her free hand, not holding the knife, flew to the book and she yanked it free of it's levitation before turning and sprinting into Harry's room. Luckily Ron was in the room with him. Hermione slammed, locked, and warded the door before turning to face them fully. Both arms hung limply as her sides; the left holding the book and the right the large knife she'd been chopping with. Harry and Ron exchanged glances before Harry met her stare.

"I think I've figured it out, Harry, how to get Voldemort out of you." she whispered.

Ron and Harry both glanced at the glinting knife, before again meeting her gaze. "Oh shit." Ron sighed.


	18. Grimoire

**A/N:** _:dances around shaking papers in your face:_** HAVE YOU SEEN THIS? HAVE YOU?!** _:stabs at paper violently:_** They've pushed the bloody release date for the next Potter film 8 months! EIGHT &#ing months.** _:dramatically falls to the floor:_** Whhhhhy? Oh why, great Gods of Harry Potter, why do you smite me so? I suggest an uprising! Come fellow Potter fans - Rise Up! **_:picks up comically large sword:_** CHARGE!!** _:pause:_ ** No? No. I'll just sit here and pout. By myself. In my drowning grief.** _:stomps down off soapbox, kicks said box across room, and dramatically exits:_

**Enjoy.**

Hermione was near tears by the time she finished explaining what she had found in the old crumbling book. Harry sat on the edge of his bed, face in his hands, completely silent. Ron looked between the two of his best friends incredulously, the knife forgotten. "Are you two nutters? The two of you can't have a baby. And then murder it? Merlin, Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Ron sputtered in disbelief.

Hermione turned her grief ridden stare to him. "Ron, do you think I want to do this. There isn't any other way."

"Look harder, Hermione! I won't stop reading musty old books until I find another way!" Ron stated fiercely.

"There is no other way, Ron." Harry's tired voice came from behind them. They both turned to face him. "This is it. The only way."

"Oh, so that's it then? You two are just going to have a go? Then nine months from now - which is seven months past the due date for the current child you're cooking up with my sister - Hermione's going to pop out your kid and the two of you are going to kill it?" Ron stammered, his fury rising.

"You still don't listen very well do you, Ronald?" Hermione snapped. Ron turned his icy glare towards her. "We're not going to 'have a go', it's a very rare and ancient and rather complicated spell that has to be preformed between us because we're soulmates. The resulting pregnancy takes three weeks, not nine months. To tear a horcrux from the human soul it's been leeching on, the host must locate their cosmic soulmate and produce a child. That child will be that bit of ripped soul, and must be killed. Do you listen to any of the words that come out of my mouth?"

Ron scowled. "This isn't exactly the sort of thing that goes unnoticed, you know. How are you going to explain this one away?" Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it and remained silent.

"Well, we're going to have to tell the Order." Harry said quietly.

"But Harry!" Ron yelped. "Dumbledore said,"

"To quote you Ron, fuck Dumbledore." Hermione snorted. The corners of Harry's mouth lifted briefly, and Ron let go of his anger with a deep sigh.

"Alright," Ron said softly. "But if I were you two I'd sit down Ginny and Sirius first."

ooOOOooo

"Ah," Sirius began slowly as he cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "you're going to have to run that by me one more time."

"A baby?" Ginny whispered. She glanced helplessly over at Sirius. "You two are planning on having a baby?"

Harry knelt in front of Ginny and took her hands. "I know what it sounds like. But it's not like that. Not at all."

Ginny sniffled and rolled her eyes. "It sounds like a baby to me."

Harry sighed and glanced over at Hermione who sat on the edge of the coffee table before Sirius, her head held in her hands. "Yes and no. It will be a life form. But all it will be is the bit of Voldemort that is latched to my soul. Nothing of me, and nothing of Hermione. I doubt it will even look like a child."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the couch beside Ginny. "Will the two of you be sleeping together."

"No," Hermione whispered raising her red rimmed eyes. "The conception will take place through magic. You two, as well as the entire Order, can be present if you so wish."

Sirius looked at Ginny with a sad smile and patted her knee. "Well, I'm a bit disappointed that the you didn't come to the Order sooner with all this information, but I suppose what has to be done to save the world has to be done."

Hermione chewed on her lip and turned her eyes to Ginny. "I'm sorry. If there were any other way," she wept as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ginny clucked her tongue. "No, Hermione, it's alright." Ginny wiggled around for a moment then let out a frustrated breath. "Come here, I'm too fat to come over there." she said loudly holding her arms open toward Hermione's weeping form. She stood quickly and sat beside Ginny, who gave her the warmest hug her protruding belly would allow. "But I have to say, I hope you get terribly fat." she sniggered, not unkindly. Hermione laughed and Harry smiled.

oOOoOOooo

"It's not English," Ron muttered as he looked over the ancient book Hermione had found.

"Astute observation." Sirius growled, glancing at the complicated text.

"It isn't French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, Slavic, Arabic, or Latin. " Lupin mumbled as he poured over the crumbling pages. "How do you know this is the correct book, Hermione?"

"There's bits of notes scrawled in the margins of some of the pages in Italian. They're pretty smeared but I can make out things like 'soulmate', 'child', 'murder', and 'horcrux'."

Lupin nodded. "Sounds like the right book, there." Lupin ran his fingers over the text lightly. "How old do you think this book is?"

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest." Sirius leaned in to look at the book again, over her shoulder, then moved back placing a kiss lightly on the crown of her head. She smiled somewhat dreamily, then seeing the bewildered looks she received from her friends she cleared her throat and went back to work.

Presently, they were interrupted as Aunt Ethel wandered in unescorted with a pair of Sirius' knickers tucked neatly over her blue tinged perm. Sirius laughed deeply and Hermione rolled her eyes heavenwards as if asking for strength. Ethel smiled benignly at the group as if wearing knickers for a hat were perfectly normal.

"Aunt Ethel," Hermione began slowly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "why do you have underpants on your head?"

Ethel looked around briefly, and Harry thought he saw her eyes brighten momentarily as they flicked over the book on the table, but it was gone just as quickly. "Underpants, dear?" she croaked. "No, you are mistaken. This is a lovely babushka that I picked up in Russia today." Ethel ran her fingers over the plaid material lovingly.

With a sigh, Hermione moved forward to removed the knickers gently and held them up for Ethel to see the boxer shorts. Ethel narrowed her eyes at the offending material, then flicked her gaze toward Sirius. "Good Sir," she began in her raspy voice. "Perhaps you are wearing my dear babushka under your pants? Shall we have a look, then?" she advanced on him, her bony hands outstretched. Sirius nearly toppled over the table in his hurry to back away. Ethel gained on him, then froze instantly when her clouded eyes fell upon the ancient book laying open on the table. Her eyes cleared and she stood straight up, stiff as a bored. "Girl," she hissed at Hermione with all tones of her previous raspy voice gone. "This book, where did you get it?" she snapped. Hermione took an incredulous step back and regarded her Aunt with suspicion. "I asked you a question, child, answer it."

Hermione glanced over at Lupin who was studying her intently. "Yes, Hermione where did you get this book?" he echoed, ignoring the fact that Ethel had seemingly transformed before them.

"I," Hermione hesitated looking around the room helplessly. "I, ah, stole it."

Ethel reached her into two lengthy strides and gripped her upper arms with a strength that shocked Hermione. "Where?! Where did you steal it from?!" she demanded shaking her slightly.

Hermione was shaking but everyone was too floored by Ethel's transformation to intervene.

"Fr, from Dumbledore's office." Hermione stuttered.

Ethel released her and laughed, a clear tinkling giggle. "Ah," she sighed. "Albus, you old fudder! You might have told me!" she laughed to the ceiling. "Accio Grimoire." she laughed again, and Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor as the book flew off the table and into Ethel's arms.

"Ah, Ethel, might you explain yourself?" Lupin began cautiously, herding Hermione toward him.

"All in good time, my dear Remus. How long I've waited for this book!" she cried happily and faced the group that had huddled together on the other side of the table. "Oh Hermione, my love, my little witch! You've stumbled across a very powerful book and the solution to all your problems."

Hermione looked utterly befuddled. "What, ah, what is it?"

"This," Ethel said evenly as she held up the ancient book. "is the Grimoire. The most powerful spell book in all the world." Ethel regarded the confused sets of eyes focused on her. "Oh, come now! What sort of wizards are you?! The Grimoire! The Book of books! The answer to every question!"

Lupin shook his head and took a small step forward. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure we know what you're speaking of. But any help into unlocking the words in that book is very much welcome. Can you read it?"

Ethel slapped her forehead impatiently. "Are you serious? Of course I can read it, and so can you, you fools!"

"Ok," Hermione started shakily, reassured by Sirius' hand on her shoulder. "maybe you should start from the beginning, Aunt Ethel. I suggest starting with the fact that you're a witch and I didn't know it."

Ethel smiled kindly. "Of course, love. But it's a long story and long stories always play out better with a bit of tea." She waved her hand lazily toward the table and it was instantly laden with a full afternoon tea spread. "Now, sit, eat, and listen." she waved them to sit and took the head of the table herself, laying the Grimoire before her gently. She kept one hand on the book at all times as she told her tale. Ethel's English accent disappeared and the group listened in wonder as a thick Spanish accent took it's place. "Hermione, my dear, you are not a muggle born. Oh no, you are probably the furthest from such in this entire world. Your parents were two very, very powerful wizards."

"Wait," Harry cut in. "her parents are magical too, and she didn't know?"

Ethel touched her forehead lightly and smiled sadly. "I apologize, my age allows me some forgetfulness, yes? I suppose I should begin with the fact that the two muggles you've been raised by are not your parents." Hermione gasped softly, and both Sirius and Harry laid a hand over top each of hers. "I know, dear, it is a shock. But it has all been for your protection. You must understand that above all, as I continue your story." Hermione nodded mutely. "Your mother's name was Esmeralda Cruz. Of the Spanish Cruz's." Lupin sat back, thunderstruck. The Spanish Cruz's were one of the worlds most powerful pure blooded families ever known. "Your father," Ethel went on as she waved her hand lightly and several photographs appeared in front of Hermione. "was Theodore Kraushaun, of the Russian Kraushaun's." Hermione looked near faint. The Kraushaun's were another wildly powerful and world renowned stock of pureblood wizards. When studying the wizarding world's history, the most powerful wizards mentioned most often were: Merlin, Salema Cruz, Markus Kraushaun, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort. Hermione looked at the photographs laid before her. The first was of a beautiful, dark haired, young Spanish woman she assumed was her mother. She smiled shyly up, fidgeting with her heavy skirts, and occasionally giggling. The next was of a dashing man, slightly older, standing rigidly straight, dressed in some sort of military uniform. His face was impassive as he stood nearly stone still, then Hermione caught him wink, before returning to his stony façade. Her father. The last photograph was of her parents together. They stood wrapped around each other, laughing, and waving, on the edge of a bluff. Hermione wiped away a tear as she allowed her fingers to run gently over the last photo.

"Esmeralda was my daughter," Ethel said softly. Hermione's head snapped up. "Yes, my lovely bird, I am your grandmother. But time for sentiments later, we must go on. Time weakens every wizarding family. The pureblood lines are broken - don't look at me like that girl! Like it or not, pureblood's children have more magical potential in their pinky than most possess in total. The difference lies in their training. Now, Voldemort took a certain dislike to powerful wizarding families the word over. The Cruz's, my family, saw it's peak of power in the 1600's. The Kraushaun's in the 1800's. They went into a slow and steady decline after that as the members began to marry outside of pureblood lines." Ethel waved away Hermione's scowl. "I didn't say I agreed with it, child, but it is simply the way it is. Anyway, Voldemort was still intimidated by both families when he rose to power and he sought to wipe out both. I'm sure you've read about it enough during your schooling. Your parents met at the Wizarding World Convention for Peace and were married shortly thereafter, just before Voldemort launched attacks against their families. We went into hiding, changing our names, and literally disappearing from the wizarding world; none of us used any magic anymore so we didn't draw any unwanted attention. We lived like muggles. Your mother became pregnant with you shortly after and you were born in Rome at the pinnacle of Voldemort's power. Just as your friends here." Ethel explained gesturing toward Harry and Ron, who both sat enthralled. "The prophecy concerning Harry was well known in our circles. When your parents heard that Voldemort was aware of the prophecy and that the Potter's were in trouble they left you in my care and traveled to London to offer their support. They were exceptionally powerful, child, and together almost unbeatable. Almost." Ethel's tone turned sorrowful here and she wiped at her lined eyes. "They faced Voldemort in person as he prepared to travel to Godric's Hollow. The details from here are all heresy, but it is said that Voldemort injured your father first, and your mother turned her back to Voldemort to help Theodore and that is when he killed her. And then he finished off your father." Ethel paused for a breath and gazed at the untouched tea setting before continuing. "I knew that she was gone almost instantly. Her magic came and showed me. I went to Albus with you immediately. I feared that Voldemort would learn of you and know that you were destined to protect Harry. Albus agreed with me, and we found a lovely pair of squibs to take you in and care for you as their own. He and I thought it best that I remain just on the outskirts of your life for your own protection. And so we raised you under the guise of muggles until it was time for you to attend Hogwarts. You were carefully watched at school, my dear, just as carefully as Harry. It was known to the staff that you would play a very important role with Harry. But they did not know of your true origin; that secret lied with Albus alone. And I see that he has taken to his grave and beyond." Ethel paused and shown a watery smile to Hermione.

"Well, why did you act the way you did, er, you know, crazy and such?" Ron cut in.

Ethel smiled. "It was just a part I played. No one ever suspects the crazy relative of any secrets worthwhile. Besides, my love, I've lived without using my magic in the open for very long now, one must have some release. Crazy is entirely more fun than cranky. And my name is not Ethel. It is Amora Ramona Ethel Cruz-Paskin."

"And, may I inquire as to that book?" Lupin cut in, pointing at the ancient text under Amora's hand.

"The Grimoire." Amora corrected gently. "It is the Book of books. The Cosmic Volume. The Answer to all Questions. The Beginning and The End. This Book, these words, they were written by the Creator of All. God, Allah, the Great Energy, the Divine - whatever name you call It by. This book belongs to It."

"Alright," Hermione said suddenly sitting forward and shaking Harry and Sirius off. "Family ties and religious beliefs aside. You can read that book," Hermione said pointing at the Grimoire. "but can you perform the magic in it?"

Ethel met Hermione's eyes squarely. "But of course; I am a Cruz."


	19. Ritual

It was settled. Amora would perform the conception spells the following evening in front of anyone that wanted to bear witness to the act. Tonight, the Order would be called to an emergency meeting, and the Horcruxs revealed to the masses. Hermione was sick with nerves. Her head was spinning and she immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit. She retched violently for a short time before sitting back on her heels and allowing herself a good cry. She wept for the sins she was about to commit against Sirius and Ginny. She wept for damage they were about to inflict on the bond she shared with Harry. She wept for her parents, whom she never knew. And for the squibs that had raised her as their own, who had departed quietly an hour ago when Amora dismissed them. When she was finally able to reign in her emotions, she sat back and turned to rest her head against the cool tile of the wall. She was vaguely aware of her surroundings as her mind spiraled through the years of deceit, pain, and loss. She didn't notice Sirius enter until he was crouched beside her holding a cool glass of water to her lips and urging her to drink. She snapped out of her reverie and accepted the glass, drinking from it deeply before meeting his eyes. He sank to sit beside her and regarded her for a moment before speaking.

"You're parents would be proud of the woman you are." he managed softly.

She nodded. "Thank you."

Sirius waved his hand lazily and smiled softly. "It's a lot to take in in such a short time." Again Hermione nodded then sipped from the glass in her hand. "It's going to be alright. I love you."

"Sirius," Hermione said slowly. "you do understand what this means don't you?" He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm a pureblood. You're a pureblood. We can't be together."

Sirius looked as if she'd slapped him. "No, Hermione. It's going to be different when we defeat Voldemort. They'll repeal the act."

"Sirius," Hermione began again. "They've been talking about this for years; long before Voldemort came to power again. It's true that purebloods have been producing squibs. They might not repeal the act."

Sirius shook his head violently. "NO! Don't talk like that! They will! They have to!"

"Fine," Hermione sobbed. "but what if we don't win? What if we lose?"

Sirius looked fiercely into her eyes. "Then I will die a happy man. A man who has found the love of his life and had her. However brief a moment it was."

Hermione tore her gaze from him and stared down into her lap. "What's going to happen, Sirius?" she asked in a small voice.

He gathered her small frame against his chest and stroked her hair for a long moment before giving her his answer. "I don't know, Hermione. But I will be here through all of it." Hermione nodded against him and allowed him to soothe her.

Harry and Ron hopped up on the counter in front of the Order then Ron bent to lend Hermione a hand up. She joined her friends and after a deep breath, she began to tell the tale of the Horcruxs. The Order regarded Hermione silently after she had finished. She was becoming nervous and began to fidget with the hem of her t-shirt until she felt Harry slid his hand over hers reassuringly and address the group in an even, clear voice. "Are their any questions? We'll answer anything to the best of our ability."

"She's bred between two of the most powerful wizards in the world." a whisper went up followed by a murmur of excitement. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

Draco stood up and smirked. "Granger," he began loudly. "So you're the purest of purebloods, hmm? Is that why you were so bloody smart in school?" he teased not unkindly. Hermione blushed and bit her lip, looking down.

"If you haven't got anything intelligent to say, shut it Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Shove it, Potter!" Malfoy retorted.

"Sod off, you slimy git!" Ron hollered, drawing his wand and aiming at Draco.

"Ronald!" Valerie chided harshly. Draco pulled and aimed his wand at Ron.

"Malfoy!" Sirius bellowed, leaping to his feet. He advanced menacingly toward Draco.

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled, leaping to his feet at once and pointing his wand at Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!" Amora roared coming into the meeting from the side. Every wand in the room flew into the air and landed neatly at her feet. "Honestly," she chided regally. Amora proceeded to stroll the front of the room, and upon reaching the counter on which Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood she closed her eyes. She vanished almost instantly and reappeared on the counter. Hermione smiled at her grandmother. Amora winked at her granddaughter before turning to address the large group.

"I am Amora Ramona Ethel Cruz-Paskin. You may address me as Amora. Or grandma. It's been a very long time since I've been called that, and I like the sound of it. Now," she continued flinging her arms open and gesturing at the pile of wands on the floor. They rose at once and flew quickly back to their owners. Her powerful wandless magic earned her many open mouthed stares. "I understand the pressure you are all under. It is very difficult to be locked up together for a long time simply waiting. But I assure you; your wait is almost over. In three weeks time you will face the Dark Lord himself. It is not easy, I know, and you must be prepared. Tomorrow I will perform the old magic that Hermione spoke of to cleanse Harry of the darkness in his soul. Anyone who wishes to bear witness to the act is welcome to observe. Three weeks from tomorrow the second part of the ritual will take place. No one but Hermione and Harry will be present. After their task is completed, we will go to war." she said the last part slowly, annunciating her words with care. Her statement was met with a loud cheer.

"Failure," Amora went on loudly. "is not an option. We must succeed. There will be casualties. Look around you - many that you see will never return." she paused to let these ideas sink in for a moment.

"Do not be afraid. Many have gone before you and have prepared you place in the afterlife. Our physical lives are a small price to pay for the next generations. Fight for your families, for your friends, for your lovers - but not for yourselves. It is time to understand that you are all a piece of the larger whole. It is the whole, that center, that energy that we fight to preserve. If you die, you die a noble death. I do not say these word to frighten you. I do not say them to sadden you. But I tell you these things to ready you. You are going to face Evil. You all are going to look in Evil's face and deny it. It is a heavy burden to bear, but one that we must raise up to the higher Good together." Amora looked out over the silent crowd and Harry saw her meet Snape's eyes. As Harry watched, Snape did not look away, but gave her a curt nod. She seemed satisfied and smiled.

"Many of you will survive. You will rejoice and rebuild. But I ask you this: will you remember your fallen brethren? Will you remember they have left behind families to be cared for? Will you remember that they have given their lives in exchange for yours?" Again she paused to allow her point to sink in. "You have heard what these children have said. You know what you must do. I have the greatest faith in you all. I beseech you, use your next three weeks wisely. Train as if your life depends on it, because - it does." With that, Amora closed her eyes and disappeared.

Hermione hopped down off the counter and began to weave her way through the crowd. Many members reached out to brush their hands across her as she passed and she kept her eyes glued to the floor until she felt a hard tug on her fingers. Glancing up slightly she saw Draco holding her hand gently. She smiled softly to let him know that all was forgiven then dropped his fingers and continued on her way. She found Amora where she first looked, tucked away in her room pouring of the Grimmiorie. Before she even announced her presence, Amora addressed her.

"Hello, my lovely bird, come, sit, and tell me what is troubling you beyond the obvious." she commanded gently, motioning to the armchair across from her.

Hermione smiled and fell into the chair opposite her grandmother. "Why do you call me 'lovely bird'?" she giggled.

"Oh," Amora sighed with a smile as she closed the ancient book softly. "On the morning of the day that you were to be born in Rome, I went outside to harvest some sage from the gardens to cleanse the house for your impending arrival. When I looked up into the nearest olive tree I saw the most beautiful phoenix. It sat so regally on the branch, and it never looked away from your mother's bedroom window. You were born later as the day began to march toward night. When I pulled you from your mother and began to clean you off I happened to look at the window. The phoenix was sitting on the windowsill, staring at you very intently. Well, I laughed and I told that bird 'You see, you lovely bird, she is just perfect.' And that bird seemed satisfied with that because he let out a chirp and flew away. And I have called you 'lovely bird' ever since."

"Fawkes" Hermione whispered and Amora tilted her head questioningly. Hermione grinned. "Dumbledore had a phoenix, grandmother, his name was Fawkes."

Amora laughed. "Albus was much more tangled up in you then I had thought." she said not unkindly. "Now, lovely bird, what troubles you?"

"It's Sirius," Hermione sighed, feeling her emotions get the better of her.

Amora smiled wickedly. "I stand by what I said at your wedding; I would do him too."

Hermione laughed, "Grandmother!" She shook her head and pressed on. "Now that I know I'm a pure blood I won't be able to marry him. He's a pure blood too."

Amora looked at her grand daughter thoughtfully. "The ministry does not know you are a pureblood. And honestly, they needn't. Nosy nuisances they are!"

"Oh but, Grandmother!" Hermione cried. "Those are my roots! I have to embrace them!"

Amora shrugged. "If you feel that strongly then you must, I suppose. Well, then, when this war is over they may lift the law."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. They've been talking about it for years; well before Voldemort came back. The reasons for setting up the law are true, I guess. There are more squibs born from pureblood to pureblood marriages."

"Bah!" Amora dismissed Hermione's comment with a wave. "Purebloods marrying purebloods only strengthens power. What you have to avoid is CLOSELY related purebloods from marrying each other. The Blacks, the Cruz's, and the Kraushaun's are about as far from related as you can get."

Hermione glanced away. "What if they don't change the law?"

Amora grasped her grand daughter's chin and met her stare evenly. "Then you will go abroad and live in sin, my lovely bird. And you will enjoy every second of it."

Hermione blinked back a few tears. "What of Harry then? And Ron, and Valerie, and Ginny, and,"

Amora cut her off sharply. "Love conquers all, child. Above all know that." she released her chin from her bony hands and smiled. "Go and find your love. You tell him exactly how you feel. He'll need to know before tomorrow." Hermione looked at her grandmother questioningly. "You're about to take a piece of pure evil into your self. Do not think that it will not change you." Hermione began to question Amora again, but she silenced her with a dismissive wave of her hand. "No. Only time will tell, lovely bird. We will wait and see."

Hermione found Sirius in the room they shared rummaging around through the closet looking for something. She came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist while resting her cheek against his back. He smiled to himself and wiggled around until he had turned in her arms to face her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and buried his face in her soft curls to kiss the top of her head. "Hello, darling," he began, but was silenced by a gentle finger over his lips and a quiet 'shhh' murmured against his chest. Sirius smiled again and tightened his hold on Hermione, thinking to himself what a lucky man he was. Escaping Azkaban, returning from death, and falling in love with one of the most ambiguous, wonderful, beautiful, daring, brave, strong, sweet, and caring witches in the world. Yes, he thought, he had made it. He was at the pinnacle of his life. As soon as they defeated Voldemort he would take Hermione as his wife again and his life would be nearly complete. A few babies later and he could die a happy and fulfilled man. Sirius nearly snorted with these thoughts as she stroked Hermione's back. Sirius Black, womanizer, lush, notorious bachelor - day dreaming about a wife and kids. Oh love - what a tangled web we weave. Prongs would tease him mercilessly if he were here, of that Sirius had no doubt. He was brought back to the present by a soft whisper of his name.

"Sirius," Hermione called gently. He pulled back far enough to look into her face and was surprised to see tears swimming in her eyes. He smiled reassuringly and gave her body a quick squeeze. "Sirius, I love you." Hermione stated evenly.

"I know and I love you." he repeated.

"No," Hermione shook her head and forced a watery smile. "Let me finish." She pushed him back gently until the back of his knees found the ottoman and he was forced to sink on to it. Hermione knelt before him, grasped his hands in her own, and met his rapidly darkening gaze. He was getting nervous and she could feel it. His magic sparked and snapped around her, and for the first time she realized she could _feel_ his magic. Hermione grinned. "No worries Mr. Black, there is no 'but' after that sentence. Just I love you, plain and simple." Sirius visibly relaxed and she felt his hissing magic calm into a soft ebb. He looked into her eyes and waited. She began again. "I love you Sirius more than I ever thought possible. I know that I am young and that I haven't had much experience in the affairs of the heart, but I know that I am truly and deeply in love with you. I loved Ron. But this," she gestured at Sirius. "this is so much more. I carry you in my spirit."

Sirius reached out and touched her face gently. "My sweet beautiful Hermione, you have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you. I want you." she finished breathlessly.

Her desire was fulfilled when he stood and scooped her into his arms, carried her to the bed, then lay down beside her. They kissed tenderly until their passion flamed uncontrollably and Sirius raised himself above her and they melted together. They made love slowly, sweetly, and painstakingly gently. Sirius covered her face with short kisses, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They came together, kissing, and declaring their love. Afterwards, they lay in the semidarkness, wrapped around each other, enjoying the closeness of their bodies.

"My grandmother," Hermione broke through the silence as Sirius twirled a tendril of hair around his finger. "said that tomorrow, the ceremony it will change me. She told me that I would want to tell you how I feel tomorrow because the evil will change me."

Sirius let the tendril fall from his finger and regarded the witch in his arms. "Change you how, love?"

Hermione shrugged against him. "I don't know. But I'm afraid because she said you needed to know today. That everything was going to change tomorrow."

"It's alright," Sirius chuckled with a warm smile. "all women are horrendous when they're with child. Have you met Ginny lately?"

Hermione snorted. "Don't get me started on Ginny." She paused for a moment and searched his gray eyes. "Remember this, ok? No matter what happens; whatever I say or do, remember this. Remember how much I love you and all that we have."

"I will never forget." Sirius promised, then sealed it with a lingering kiss.

Hermione was a ball of nerves all the following day and thought she may seriously vomit as she entered Amora's room with Harry to receive their final instructions. Amora received them warmly, hugging and kissing them both before instructing them to change into the clothing she had left out for each of them. Harry picked up his bundle and headed into the bathroom to change. When he emerged Hermione let out a nervous giggle; Harry was wearing only a pair of low slung white linen pants. Hermione snatched up her bundle and hurried into the bathroom, eager to get this ritual over with. When she pulled her white linen garment over her head and looked in the mirror she immediately blushed furiously. She stuck her head out of the bathroom and gazed at her grandmother. "Are you sure this is right?" she pleaded, but Amora only nodded her head affirmatively. With a deep scowl, and her blush deepening, Hermione emerged. Harry raised an appreciative eyebrow as he took her in. The linen gown was positively scandalous. It's haltered neckline dipped all the way down to just beneath her belly button, and it was backless, dropping nearly low enough the expose the curve of her behind. The fabric then cascaded to the floor and there was a short train at the back.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione snapped. "my knockers are going to fall out."

"They will not." Amora assured her, beckoning her towards the place she stood with Harry. Harry gave a wolf whistle and Hermione glared at him.

"You shut your dirty little mouth!" she snapped and Harry sniggered.

"Children, quiet yourselves. We have important things to discuss." Amora said motioning for them to sit. "Now," she began when they had settled themselves around Amora's small tea table. "let me get into the specific points of the ritual. When we begin you will face each other and clasp hands. It is important that you look directly into each others eyes during the entire ritual. You will feel the atmosphere shift in the room when I begin. At first it will be good; warm and loving. You will be lifted into the air together and you will see jets of light swirling around you. It is imperative that you do not break eye contact, loves. The lights will get very intense and you may feel sexual pleasure,"

"Wait," Harry cut in.

"What?" Hermione cried.

Amora rolled her eyes heavenward. "You are adults, yes? Your wife is pregnant and you are in love with Sirius. You've had sex, you get the basics. Accept them and move on." she explained as if to a child.

"Ok, fair enough, I'm an adult. Fine, whatever, pleasure. But, ah," Harry glanced at Hermione. "there's going to be a lot of people out there. And these pants are rather low and, er, thin. So, ah, will I be giving the room a show?" he finished glaring at Hermione as she laughed loudly.

Amora chuckled. "You'll be fine. Now," she went on pointedly. "when I call the piece of soul latched to you forward, Harry, the atmosphere will change. It will become dark and uncomfortable. People may flee; you will feel as if Voldemort were breathing down your neck. Do. Not. Break. Eye. Contact." Harry let out a breath and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Finally when I banish the bit of soul to you Hermione you will feel a pain so intense many would rather die. Listen to me; it will pass. You have to believe in that and keep your eyes on Harry."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded resolutely. "OK."

"Harry," Amora looked directly at him. "you will see that searing pain in her eyes. You will know that you caused it. Do not look away, no matter how badly you want to." Harry nodded slowly, casting a glance toward Hermione who smiled encouragingly. "I will then close the ceremony and you will return to the floor and you may break eye contact the moment your feet touch the ground."

"Grandma," Hermione asked quietly. "you said it will change me. How?"

Amora looked at Hermione for a long moment before answering. "I'm not sure exactly. You may take on qualities that are slightly like those of Voldemort."

Hermione looked horrified and turned to Harry who interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed reassuringly.

"Alright," Amora said rising and looking regal in her deep purple robes. "let's get this over with."

She led the way down the hall and as they got closer to the great room the volume of murmuring grew exponentially louder. By the dull roar, Hermione guessed nearly the entire Order had turned out. There was a large circle cleared in the living room with benches full of members shooting back forty deep. Sirius sprawled on the front bench, his arm draped around Ginny protectively, and Snape on the other side of the pregnant witch. Silence fell on the crowd as the three of them reached the front and turned to face the gathered mass. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Hermione's dress, but remained silent. Amora addressed the group, instructing them to remain absolutely silent throughout the ritual because it was of the utmost importance. She nodded to Harry and Hermione who faced each other at once and joined hands. Hermione raised her nervous brown eyes to Harry's green set and he gave a wink before remaining motionless.

They heard the first few words that Amora spoke, but after a few seconds they heard nothing more. Jets of white light exploded around them, crashing and whirring loudly, but they remained focused on each other. Hermione was barely aware of the sensation of floating and wouldn't have known it at all if it wasn't for the slight added weight of her long gown hanging down. She felt warm and contended in the moment and was enjoying looking into Harry's friendly green eyes. She smiled lazily to him as the lights around them intensified. Then, she felt the familiar tugging in her pelvis and she gasped, gripping Harry's hands tightly. He squeezed back and she could tell from his face that his pleasure was just as intense. For a moment, Hermione was embarrassed that an entire room was going to witness her orgasm but as the pleasure continued to grow she let go of the fear. When she climaxed she let out a soft moan of Harry's name and immediately regretted it. But a second later, Harry called her name as his pleasure peaked. They were both panting and flushed and extremely embarrassed. Harry grinned at her sheepishly and she forced herself to return the smile.

They remained pleasantly suspended there for a moment before Hermione felt a distinctive shift in the atmosphere. The white lights began to sizzle and snap in reds and greens around their bodies. They could faintly hear screams from the audience and Hermione could clearly read the fear and anxiety in Harry's eyes. She squeezed his fingers tightly and gave him a reassuring smile despite her own unease. She could sense Harry beginning to panic and she squeezed his hands harder trying to assure him that he was going to be alright. Suddenly, Harry let out an unexpected and deafening scream and Hermione was hit with such a pain in her abdomen that she thought she was dying. Her jaw dropped and she felt tears coursing down her face of their own accord. He fingers dug into Harry's hands as her body writhed under a pain so intense. It seared through her very core, setting every nerve on fire, and causing her muscles to spasm out of control. She gritted her teeth and continued to stare into Harry's eyes. He was weeping openly, his chest convulsing in sobs as he watched his friend suffer. Hermione panted, fighting to keep her gaze focused, as the pain ripped through every fiber of her being. It continued to a dizzying height then exploded inside her until she saw red, and tears poured down her face. Harry looked horrified. Hermione knew she was close to fainting but forced herself to concentrate as the pain finally began to recede. Without warning she felt her toes graze the floor and Harry dropped her hands to leap forward and catch her falling form in his arms. The last thing she remembered seeing was Harry's concerned, tear stained face, looking down on her as he lowered her to the floor and red. Everything was tinted red.

Harry looked down at his broken Hermione as he laid her gingerly on the floor and Amora screamed for everyone to remain in their seats and not to touch her. Sirius was pacing with rage and Ginny was crying. Harry returned his gaze to Hermione and thought she looked exactly like a fallen angel. Her skin had paled to a delicate china white, so pale that the blues of her veins were completely visible. Her hair, oddly, had deepened to midnight black and hung in sweaty ringlets splayed across the floor. But most disturbing were her tears; they had turned to blood. Her face was streaked with lines of fresh blood that had dripped down to bloody her chest and stain her gown.

It took nearly twenty minutes but he and Amora were able to finally rouse Hermione as the Order looked on with bated breath. When she opened her eyes and gazed blankly up at Harry, he had to resist the urge to be sick. At first he though that the blood had stained her eyes but he realized that her iris' were now a serpent-like slit of red. Exactly like those of Voldemort.


	20. Broken

Amora had given a small gasp when Hermione had opened her eyes but barely paused as she issued orders. She had everyone remain in their seats but called Sirius forward to lift Hermione and carry her away. She called for Ginny, Snape, Remus, Harry, and Ron to follow as she swept after Sirius.

""Mione," Sirius whispered as he made his way quickly through the crowd. "are you alright?"

She didn't speak just looked blankly up at him with those hideous eyes. Sirius laid her softly onto the bed then barked for Ron to fetch a wet rag to clean her bloodied face. Ron returned quickly and Sirius busied himself with mopping up the blood while Amora conversed quietly with Snape off to the side just out of ear shot. Very softly, Hermione touched Sirius' hand and he froze, forcing himself to meet her eyes.

"Leave it." she said simply, using her other hand to take the cloth from him and toss it to the floor.

Snape and Amora stopped speaking and paused to watch Hermione run her fingers down her cheek to collect some blood, then lick it slowly off closing her eyes in pleasure. Ron uttered a small gasp and turned his head away.

Remus strode forward and looked down upon her. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at him and one corner of her mouth lifted in an amused smirk as she shook her head. "No." came her silky reply.

Sirius stumbled backwards and Amora immediately raised her hands causing everything in the room except for the bed to disappear, leaving the room as a blank white box. Snape shot ropes from his wand that bound Hermione, hand and foot, to the bed.

"What's going on?" Harry cried as he shot a dirty look at Snape.

Amora shook her head slowly. "She has been taken."

Harry spun on Amora. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Voldemort knows what we're trying to do. He has activated this horcrux and in doing so has taken over her soul." Amora explained softly.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'taken over her soul'?" Sirius raged.

"It means that we are all in trouble." Snape spat, beginning to pace the length of the white room. "The Dark Lord has a connection with her now. He will see and know what she does from this point forward. That means that I have lost my delicate position in his ranks. He knows I am a traitor." Ginny placed her hand on his arm and he gave her a sad smile before shrugging her off and continuing. "Anyone allowed in this room must never reveal any information to her until she bears that damned form from her womb. Anything you reveal to her, intentionally of not, will be revealed to Voldemort."

"If Voldemort is inside of her, won't he know where we are?" Ginny asked.

"No," Amora cut in. "He will only have access to information and events from the time of possession forward."

"It won't be safe for either of you to return to Hogwarts, then." Remus said quietly.

"No." Snape agreed. "We will remain here." Ginny smiled warmly. "I propose that there only be a select few allowed to stay with Miss Granger now, and that there is an around the clock watch on her for the next nine weeks."

Remus nodded his agreement.

"Those who stay with her must understand what they are going up against." Amora added. Everyone flicked their eyes up to Amora. "That," she continued pointing toward Hermione's tethered form. "is not our Hermione. That is evil and That is only interested in destroying you. It will go to any lengths to break you down. It will appeal to you as Hermione, It will beg, It will plead, but you must remember that it is not Hermione."

Harry let out a gasping sob and Ginny went to his side immediately to lock her arms around him.

"I'll stay with her first," Snape said. "Amora take the others to your room and explain to them the situation more fully."

"Amora Ramona Ethel Cruz-Paskin," Hermione said quietly in a voice that was at least a full octave lower than her own.

Amora turned slowly to face the bed.

"I thought you'd be dead by now, you dirty old hag," Hermione whispered. "but no matter, I'll enjoying tearing you limb from limb all the same. But for now, whore, I'll make myself comfortable in your grand daughter's soul. Such a pretty soul," Hermione hissed. "so much fun to destroy."

Amora held the red eyes for a moment longer before turning and leaving the room followed by everyone but Severus.

"Ah, Severus," Hermione breathed.

He conjured a chair and settled himself at the foot of the bed to face the bound and bloodied Hermione. With a mocking smile, he gestured for her to continue.

"I always knew you were weak." the entity spat. "From the day you joined my ranks, I knew. And all for that trashy red-headed slut, Lily Potter. You are a failure of a man - a ruin - tucking your tail between your legs and begging Albus to help the Potters. Such an fool! I killed her anyway Severus, and do you know what?"

Snape shifted in the chair attempting to remain calm.

"I liked it. I liked watching her die. Maybe I should have brought you her body, hmmm, Severus? Then you could have had your way with her corpse because you know she would have never let you touch her when she was breathing."

Severus swallowed deeply but remained silent. The entity sensed his restraint and fell silent.

"Pro…profess…professor Snape?" Hermione's voice crackled though, sounding scared. She tugged at her restraints and her red eyes registered fear. "What's going on? What's happened? Where's Harry?"

Snape sat forward in his chair. He knew that occasionally the victim of possession could push through momentarily, but there was no way to know if that was what was happening now.

"Hermione," he said tentatively.

"Professor, where am I? What happened?" she cried.

"Think, girl, before you woke here what were you doing?" Snape asked carefully.

"I,..I don't know!" she wailed, tugging sharply at her restraints. "Please let me out!" she pleaded.

"What was the topic of your fifth year final essay in my class?" Snape asked evenly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, stopped struggling against her binds, and leaned back against the headboard again. "You may be weak, Severus, but dumb you are not."

Severus leaned back and crossed his arms. He remained that way until Amora came with Harry to relieve him.

As he exited the room, he touched Harry's shoulder and lowered his voice. "It will tell you things, Potter, things that are your deepest fears. It is easier if you do not engage It. Remain silent. It has already masqueraded as Hermione once - do not believe It's lies."

Harry nodded slowly and took the chair at the end of the bed. Amora gave him a pat on the shoulder, cast a glance at Hermione and left.

For a long time Harry and the entity in Hermione stared at each other until It finally spoke, in Voldemort's voice.

"I've had your wife, Harry. Her lips taste so sweet, she felt so good - a bit loose for my taste - but good."

Harry ignored the words and continued to stare.

"No rise out of you for your wife, hmmm?" the entity chuckled. "How about Hermione then? Does it bother you that I'm inside your soulmate, Harry?"

Harry sat forward quickly.

"Oh, it does. She's mine Harry, all mine. You'll never get her back. I'll kill her from the inside out." With that Hermione's head dropped to her chest and she was silent.Harry leapt up, flicked his wand to send his patronus to Amora, and rounded slowly on the bed. His eyes skipped to the binds at her wrists and deciding they were secure, reached out with a shaking hand to tilt her face up. Her eyes were closed and it looked as if she'd gone a shade paler if that were possible. She didn't respond, just remained limp and silent. Her skin felt cold and damp. Harry's heart began to pound and he wondered if Voldemort had the power to kill her from the inside. Just then Amora swept into the room closely followed by Sirius and Lupin. Startled, Harry jerked his hand back and Hermione's head fell, like a rag doll, to her chest again.

"He,…he said he would kill her from the inside out and then she just stopped responding." Harry babbled.

Remus went immediately to the other edge of the bed and tilted Hermione's face toward his own. Her eyes popped immediately open, and she spat viciously in his face. "Werewolf blood scum!" she hissed. Her head then fell against her chest again and she was silent.

Lupin conjured a towel and wiped his face slowly. Amora waved her hand toward Hermione whispering 'ennervate'. Nothing happened and she gave a great sigh.

"Could he?" Sirius asked quietly looking toward Amora.

"Kill her?" Amora asked, meeting his eyes and he nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed as Harry fell to his knees beside the bed. "but he won't. If he kills her, he kills his horcrux. He may make her very sick, but he will not kill her."

Sirius lifted Harry to his feet and wrapped a protective arm around him while struggling to keep his own emotions under control. "Let us hope you are correct." he murmured, gazing at Hermione's lifeless form.

The weeks that followed were some of the most difficult for those who knew and loved Hermione. She was one week away from her nine week deadline and she had yet to open her eyes. Her belly had grown into a small mountain as the rest of her body rapidly thinned. Her skin had taken on a disturbing bluish-green tint, and her body was coursed with deep oozing cuts that continued to appear on their own. Her lips had swollen and turned purple and her wrists and ankles where she was bound had been colored with violent shades of green and purple. Her midnight hued hair hung lank around her distorted face, furthering the ghastly image she portrayed.

Harry insisted on bathing her everyday and tending to her wounds. Sirius usually helped him and they worked silently over her battered body, saying nothing when either would break down and weep.

Ginny was due at any moment and she was more than ready to be done with the pregnancy, but her joy was dampened by the sorrow she felt for her friend. Harry was torn between the occasional surge of joy he felt when he looked at Ginny and the crushing despair when he looked at Hermione.

Several times Sirius had pulled him aside and told him that it was alright to feel joy at Ginny's impending due date; that it wasn't doing any injustice to Hermione to feel that way and that she would be just as overjoyed for him if she were here.

One morning, after being relieved by Lupin, Harry stood in the kitchen guzzling coffee and talking to Snape. Now that he had Ginny back, he found that he didn't harbor such harsh feeling towards his former professor. Their conversation was interrupted by a frantic Molly.

"HARRY!" she screeched, running at full speed into the great room. "HARRY! Come quickly, the baby's coming!"

Harry dropped his mug on the floor where it shattered with a bang and took off toward Molly at a sprint. Snape followed closely on his heels, knowing he was the only certified healer currently present at the flat. They could hear Ginny's violent swearing before they reached the room she shared with Harry. Valerie was just sprinting inside as Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie milled in the hallway looking pale and nervous.

"Come on!" Mrs. Weasley yelped, shoving both Harry and Severus into the room before her and slamming the door behind her.

Ginny was propped against the headboard, sweating profusely, and glaring at Harry. "You,…you good for nothing,…git! You did this to me! Get it out!" her last words were lost in a shriek as another contraction racked her abdomen. "NOW!"

Harry looked around the room wildly for a second before receiving a sharp shove from Valerie and he stumbled to the bed. He took her hand and gave her a half smile which he immediately dropped when she gave him an icy glare.

"Miss Weasley," Snape called above the chatter in the room. "are we ready to push? Shall I have a look then?" he asked as he moved toward the bed.

Forgoing modesty, Ginny cocked her knees, spread her legs, and flipped her night dress up. "Get it out!" she hissed.

Snape chuckled as he leaned down to view the progress. "I shall endeavor to do my best." He checked her dilation and Harry had to swallow a biting comment as he watched Snape slid his hands around Ginny's most private parts. Private parts, Harry mused, that she was now clearly displaying to the room.

"Well, Ginny," Snape drawled. "we're crowning. On the next contraction, push my dear!"

It wasn't long before Ginny yelped, screwed her face up, crushed Harry's hand, and bore down.

"Most excellent work, my dear," Snape drawled, his hands still tucked between her legs, Harry noted. "and again," he instructed.

After almost a half an hour, and some of the most vial curses known to man, Ginny was rewarded with a screaming baby girl. Severus cleaned the new arrival off, swaddled her, and placed her on Ginny's chest.

Ginny, crying, cuddled the baby against her as Harry kissed her forehead and congratulated her on a job well down.

Ginny snorted. "Don't touch me," she said slapping his hands away while glowering. "you keep your hands, your lips, and your other unmentionables away from me! I'm never doing this again."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head again softly. "Fine, but could I hold my daughter?"

Ginny dropped her scowl and smiled, caressing Harry's cheek before handing the baby to him.

"What's her name?" Valerie asked quietly, studying the tiny girl.

"Lily Anne." Ginny said softly and Harry grinned.

Shortly after Sirius popped in and beamed a wide smile at Ginny before addressing Harry. "Hermione's awake, you should come with me."

Harry looked at Ginny who smiled and told him to go ahead.

When he entered Hermione's room he saw that she was awake and holding her grotesquely disfigured head up, grinning manically. Harry had never been more afraid of anything in his life.

"Harry," she croaked, her voice hoarse and raw.

Disregarding the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, he conjured a glass of water and approached the bed. He held the glass to her cracked lips and she drank slowly, her red eyes never leaving his face. Harry was sure he saw a flicker of gratitude in those eyes, but it was gone and she spat the water, now mixed with blood, into his face and laughed.

Harry sighed as he wiped his face on his sleeve then removed his glasses to clean them. "You don't get it, do you?" he said softly to the entity inside Hermione.

Hermione cocked her swollen head to the side with a sneer.

"I love Hermione, yes. But she and I both know she would go to the grave for this," he went on evenly, gesturing toward her swollen abdomen. "So if you're going to kill her, it will hurt me, but it will not change the fact that _you_ are going to die."

Hermione's triumphant sneer fell from her face and she regarded Harry for a moment before addressing him in a high, clear voice. "Well then, Potter, I will endeavor to die a man knowing that I've made you irrevocably miserable because I've taken your soulmate with me."


	21. It Is Done

The morning Hermione went into labor found Harry and Sirius guzzling pepper up potion in the kitchen, Lily Anne tucked into the crook of Harry's arm. The baby, just a week old, had a touch a colic and apparently thought it was beneath her to sleep. Between Lily Anne and Hermione, Harry was averaging two to three hours of sleep a night. Ginny had torn during the birth and she was bed bound, so Harry was left to pick up the slack. Molly had offered to take Lily Anne again and again but she was a handful and Harry relented only twice in the past week so he could get some sleep. The baby was asleep now, but Harry knew better than to settle her into her crib. If one square inch of her bottom touched a mattress, she was wide awake and screaming with indignation.

"She's a tough one," Sirius said fondly, gazing at the pink swaddled baby in Harry's arms.

"Tough," Harry snorted quietly. "a miniature monster is what she is."

Sirius chuckled lightly and set his cup aside. "Give her here. You look like death warmed over. If you don't get some sleep you'll be closely resembling Hermione soon."

Harry paused for a moment before gently settling the infant into Sirius' waiting arms. She woke instantly, drew in a deep breath for an earsplitting wail, then paused, her green eyes staring up cautiously at Sirius. "Oh, shh, now baby-doll." Sirius cooed. "You're going to be a good girl for , your Uncle Sirius, yes you are. Because you know Daddy needs to sleep, you little angel, you."

Lily released her breath in a tiny whoosh, and reached her small pink fist toward Sirius. Twisting the fabric of his t-shirt snugly in her hand, she yawned, and fell back asleep. Harry stared in open-mouthed amazement.

"I've just found my permanent babysitter." He laughed quietly, turning toward the back hall. "She just ate, so give it about four hours and when she starts wailing, take her to Gin. Then wake me up."

Sirius nodded absently, gazing down, enthralled, at Lily. "Yup, sure." he whispered noncommittally as he made his way toward the couch. He settled into the butter soft leather as Harry disappeared down the hall, slouched low, and nestled the sleeping baby against his chest. Lily's eyes instantly popped open, but finding herself on his chest instead of in a crib, they snapped back shut again. She wiggled gently, snuggling her head securely against the curve of his neck, and fell back asleep.

"Oh," Sirius whispered softly. "You're a lucky girl. You've got a great set of cousins, James and Albus. They'll be a bit older then you, so if they ever give you any trouble you tell Uncle Sirius and he'll set them straight. Your Dad, now he's one of a kind." Sirius went on softly. "He's the most amazing man you'll ever know. And your mom? Oh!" Sirius chuckled quietly. "Piss and vinegar, that one. One of the strongest women I know. And your Grandmum? I hope you grow to have a good appetite, because she's the best cook this side of the Atlantic. Your granddad, he's a wonderful man - really dependable. You're other Grand parents - well they went on to Heaven a bit early. But I've no doubt you've met them before they sent you down here to us. You're the spittin' image of Lily. Your Aunt Hermione - you haven't had a chance to meet her yet - but when you do you're going to love her. Just as much as I do, and I love her to the moon and back, little one." Sirius paused to yawn. "Well I think I may join you in your land of baby dreams. Sound like a plan?" He smiled at the peaceful baby on his chest, then closed his eyes and slept.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" Ron grew more agitated as he shook his friend. Harry grumbled incoherently, and rolled over.

"What?" he muttered.

"It's Hermione," Ron whispered, wringing his hands. "I think it's time."

Harry snapped awake, instantly alert. "Now?"

Ron nodded, nearly leaping from foot to foot. "Come on, we've got to go!"

Harry launched himself out of bed, his sore muscles screaming in protest, and took off at a sprint behind Ron. "Where's Lily?" he shouted as they vaulted down the hall.

"With Mum, Ginny, Valerie, and the boys. Amora told everyone to hunker down until this was over." Ron yelped over his shoulder as he skidded to a stop before Hermione's door. Low moans could be heard from the room over the sound of quiet chatter. Harry wrenched the door open before Ron could and tore into the room. Sirius stood near Hermione looking rather frantic and Snape stood conversing urgently with Amora off to the side. Hermione's eyes were barely open, her restraints had been removed, and she had been propped up on a small mountain of pillows. Harry glanced at Amora, his expression speaking volumes.

"Now that she is in labor the bit of Voldemort's soul has been forced into the 'child'. Hermione is here with us, totally aware." she confirmed softly.

Harry moved slowly toward the bed, and fell to his knees beside his friend. "'Mione?" he choked out.

Hermione turned her battered face toward and forced a small smile, wincing at the effort. "Hi Harry." Her voice sounded raw.

"Oh 'Mione, I'm so sorry." Harry managed, hanging his head.

"S'ok." she whispered, patting his hand softly.

"Oh baby," Sirius whispered at her other side, wiping her brow with a cool cloth.

Hermione swung her head to face him slowly. "S'ok." she said again.

Sirius dug out a few ice chips from the cup beside him and slid them past her swollen lips. "Mmm." she sighed. "That's good." She turned her face back to Harry. "Amora explained how, how this is going to work." she paused, wincing in pain, and accepted more ice slivers before going on. "If I die, Harry,…"

Harry interrupted her, shaking his head fiercely. "No."

Hermione sighed softly and looked up at Sirius. "Could you all give us a minute?" she asked.

Sirius glanced at her, then Harry, then nodded. "We'll be right outside. Yell the second anything changes, Harry."

Harry nodded, a forlorn expression locked across his features, as he watched Sirius usher Amora and Snape out.

"Harry," Hermione whispered evenly the moment they were alone. "look at me, I'm already halfway there."

Harry shook his head and clenched his jaw. "No." he hissed through his teeth.

Hermione smiled lovingly at him. "Please hear me out." She waited until he nodded grudgingly to continue. "There is a very good chance that I'm going to die, Harry." She squeezed his hand when he began to protest. "I've made my peace with that and you're going to have to too. It isn't your fault, Harry, and I don't want you blaming yourself." she paused again to take the ice chips Harry offered. "I'm not dying _because_ of you, or even _for_ you. Though, you know I would. If I die, I'm dying for the good of humanity. I'm dying to bring Voldemort down and that isn't something I mind in the least."

"'Mione," Harry said brokenly, ignoring the tears that coursed down his face.

"Harry," she began again, emotion suddenly making her broken voice thick. "I'm broken. I'm no good to anyone anymore. I've seen myself,…I've seen my eyes. I don't _want_ to live like this. I don't _want_ to remember. My body is a reflection of my spirit, Harry. And so I want your word. Come what may, let it be. If I die, let me die. I can't, I mean, I don't think," Hermione coughed up a bit of blood and Harry wiped it away before feeding her some more ice chips with a quaking hand.

After a long moment and a spasm of pain across her belly, Hermione began again. "I don't think I have the will to go on anymore. I've lost so much, Harry. Please understand. Ron, and my parents, and,…and,…my child. I," Hermione let out a pitiful sob and shivered from the onslaught of pain it brought. "This," she recovered slowly, gesturing at her swollen stomach. "is it. I know that I will never be able to have children. I can't be the woman Sirius needs. I love him so much, Harry, and he deserves so much more than I can give him. I am asking you," Hermione went on, mustering all the strength she could manage in her voice. "to let me die when the time comes. As your soul mate, I am begging you. I'm,…I'm,…" Hermione hesitated, knowing her next words were going to wound Harry irrevocably. "I'm binding you to it, as your other half."

She let out a tiny sigh as Harry dropped his head, his shoulders quaking with his sobs. She knew that as her last request, as intertwined as they were, he could never go against it. Without looking up Harry held out his hand and Hermione took it. She muttered the incantation quietly, binding his word as her other half and Harry whimpered as their magic twined tighter together - hers pitifully weak.

"There," Hermione said evenly as she squeezed his hand gently. "now, Harry, look at me." She paused again as another wicked pain ripped through her body. She gritted her teeth to no avail, and a scream tore from her raw throat.

Sirius came charging in, followed closely by Severus and Amora. "What happened?" he roared as he rushed to her side.

As the pain began to ebb, Hermione held up a weak hand and forced a smile. "Just a contraction." she whispered as Sirius fretted over her. She took the ice chips gratefully, and her red eyes studied Harry quietly as he composed himself.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said quietly, coming forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, our time is running out. Come, let Amora explain."

Harry sighed, cast a despondent look at Hermione, and followed Snape to the furthest corner of the room where Amora stood.

"Harry," Amora began, her eyes wet already. "when the entity is brought from the womb you must kill it immediately. If Hermione,…what I mean is, if Hermione doesn't,…if…" she trailed off looking distraught.

"If Ms. Granger becomes…unresponsive," Snape inserted delicately.

Harry whimpered and Amora drew in a shaky breath. "Yes," she agreed. "if Hermione becomes unresponsive, you must take her hand in yours and plunge the dagger into the heart of the being. It must be done by both of you simultaneously."

Harry nodded, making no more to conceal the fresh onslaught of tears pouring down his cheeks. The door to the room opened then and Madam Pomfrey entered, pushing a cart of medical supplies, followed by a younger man in a white doctor's coat. He glanced casually around the room, his topaz colored eyes darkening at the sad sight of Hermione. Poppy cast a glance at Hermione and noticeably paled. She moved toward Amora.

"This is Dr. Jeremy Sumter. He's a muggle doctor from America and he'll be assisting with the muggle aspects of Hermione's treatment such as blood transfusions and any surgical necessities."

"Hello." Dr. Sumter said in a subdued voice, casting an uneasy glance at Hermione. "Do you mind if I look her over now?"

"Of course." Amora said quietly, motioning toward Hermione.

Dr. Sumter glided toward Hermione and smiled down at her sweetly. He introduced himself, then began to examine her immediately. The doctor pricked her finger, and inserted a strip dampened with her blood into a small machine in his hand. As the blood counts registered, he frowned, and immediately began her on both an IV drip as well as a blood bag. Harry drifted toward the bed, hope swelling in his heart.

"I understand that you are reserved about sharing details with me, Hermione." Harry listened to the doctor as he checked over Hermione. "But rest assured that I have been magically bound and I can never speak of any of this outside this room. Your secrets are safe with me. But if we have any chance of saving your life, you'll have to be completely honest with me. As I will be with you."

Hermione nodded and Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Will I live?" she inquired softly.

Dr. Sumter narrowed his eyes. "Your blood counts are dangerously low, Hermione, and you will loose more blood. It may be impossible to get enough into you fast enough once we get under way." Dr. Sumter moved to sit gently beside Hermione. "I understand that you are prepared to die for the cause that has brought you here." he said quietly.

Hermione nodded slowly and Sirius moaned deep in his throat. Harry looked away.

"I will do everything I can for you, Hermione. More likely than not, it will not be enough." Dr. Sumter said quietly.

Hermione sighed and nodded her understanding, squeezing Sirius' hand as he sobbed.

"Now," the doctor went on evenly as he pulled a capped syringe from his breast pocket. "with your permission, Hermione, I will give you a drug that will induce your labor. After that, things will happen very fast. I will do everything I can for you my dear, but I make no promises."

Hermione sighed and trailed her fingertips over Sirius' cheek. She met Harry's eyes squarely and sent her magic to embrace him. "Ok," she said finally. "do it.".

Dr. Sumter injected the drug directly into the trap closest to her arm in her IV. He set the needle aside and rose to change the bag of blood. "Okay," he said as Hermione's breathing began to come in gasps. "it's just about time."

Harry had never seen anything like it. Hermione's body whipped and writhed like a violent snake as contraction after contraction ripped through her. Her voice had gone after the first ten minutes of screaming and the room was eerily silent but for the muted slapping of her battered body against the mattress. Her back arched off the mattress so brutally that Harry was sure it was going to snap in half. He was holding down her left shoulder, Sirius had her right, as Ron and Snape held her legs. Dr. Sumter had replaced her IV twice now, each time her violent quaking had ripped the needle from her arm. She was on her fourth bag of blood. Hermione moaned through her teeth, blood tinged foam gathering at her cracked lips.

"I can see the head." Dr. Sumter called suddenly from his position at the end of the bed. "A couple more pushes, Hermione," he urged. Just then there was a high pitched ripping sound and a fountain of blood gushed from between Hermione's legs. She let out one last desperate wail and then she was still.

"Severus!" Dr. Sumter bellowed as he lunged to start a new blood bag. "Get that thing out of her, NOW!"

Severus released his grip on Hermione's ankle and drove gracefully toward the end of the bed. Without hesitation, he reached forward and without gentle pretense, slid his hands into Hermione and ripped the thing out.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Sirius screamed. "Wake up! Please open your eyes! Please, please, oh God, please," he wept.

Madam Pomfrey pushed her fingers against Hermione's bruised neck while pouring a potion down her throat. "She has a pulse," she nearly wept in relief. "She's only fainted."

Harry took a ragged breath, turned to look at the child Severus had flung unceremoniously upon the bed, and stopped short. Uncomprehending of the looks of horror locked on the child, Harry gazed with open-mouthed awe. The child was perfect. Tiny and pink, a perfect combination of himself and Hermione. Green eyes looked up toward him with an almost adult understanding, pleading.

"I…" Harry stuttered.

"Here," Amora said urgently, pressing the dagger into Harry's hand and stepping away quickly. "do it now, before it's too late."

"But,' Harry muttered, taking an unsteady step forward to where the child lay beside Hermione. "he's perfect. I…I thought it was supposed to look…evil. I…I can't."

"Harry it's an illusion!" Severus hissed. "It's a monstrosity. You can't see it's true form."

Hermione began to stir feebly. Upon opening her eyes, she gazed at the baby and smiled softly. Slowly she dragged herself into a sitting position and reached weakly for Harry's hand.

"'Mione," he cried. "we can't. He's perfect, he's us. We can't kill him!"

Hermione smiled warmly at him, and wrapped her fingers tightly around his and the dagger. She reached up with her other hand and touched Harry's face fleetingly. "I love you, Harry, but this is an illusion." With that she used every last ounce of her strength and drove their clasped hands forward until the blade pierced through the child. Harry screamed. There was a loud hissing sound and he finally saw the thing for what it was - a deformed purplish black bloody mass. Hermione sighed. "It is done."

She dropped Harry's hand and fell back to the mattress. Locking her eyes on Sirius' agonized face she mouthed the words 'I love you' and then her eyes rolled heavenward and the room was silent.

The silence stretched for a long moment before it was broken by Sirius' keening wail and subsequent thud, as Dr. Sumter shoved him out of the way.

"This isn't over!" he bellowed as he began compressions on Hermione's frail chest.

ooOooOoOoOoOOoO

Somewhere, not so far away, at the headquarters for the Death Eaters, Voldemort screamed in both agony and terror.


	22. Finality

Harry walked away. It was the hardest thing he had ever done, but he'd given her his word and he couldn't ignore that. And so, covered in blood and ignoring the people calling for him, Harry turned and walked out of the room. He ignored the terrified and curious eyes in the hallway as he walked purposefully toward his room. Upon reaching his destination, he entered and moved quickly to the closet, removing a long parcel that was hidden behind the clothing hanging in the front. Unseeing, he placed the parcel on the bed, unwound the gauzy wrapping, and lifted the sword of Godric Gryffindor into his hands. Pausing momentarily to gaze at the photos displayed on his dresser top - Ginny with Lily and Hermione with Ron - Harry sighed. Then he turned with determination, marched past the worried stares, out the front door, and apparated away.

OoOooOoOoOoOOoO

The light was agonizingly bright. Hermione squirmed away from it, turned her head to the side, and retched. It hurt, blindingly so, and so she knew she was not dead. Besides the searing pain, Hermione was vaguely aware of several sets of hands touching her. She could also hear strangely muted voices - it sounded like people yelling into pillows. Hermione cracked one eye open and was surprised by the amount of effort it took. She could hear someone calling her name, but they sounded so far away and she was so tired that she didn't bother trying to answer. There was a sharp pinch to her arm and then there was warmth. It spread from the pinprick in wave after glorious wave of relief. Calmed, Hermione let go and drifted happily back into the blackness.

"I've given her a heavy dose of morphine," Dr Sumter said quietly as he studied the monitors hooked up to Hermione grimly.

"Will she, er, I mean is she going to,…live?" Ron stuttered, shaking slightly.

Dr. Sumter flicked his eyes over to Ron. "It's still too early to tell. The next forty-eight hours will be critical."

Sirius lifted his head wearily. "Where's Harry?"

Severus glanced up from the laceration he was cleaning. "I've no idea where Potter is, but someone better find him before he does something rash. The boy was obviously in shock."

Just then there was a soft knock at the door and Draco stuck his head in, swallowing heavily at the sight of Hermione.

"Er," he began. "Potter's just left, dragging along a big sword."

It was absolute mayhem. The entire Order was being called by Amora and there were continuous _pops_ as members apparated away in a steady stream to the Death Eater's headquarters. Sirius, Lupin, Severus, and Ron had been the first, dragged along by side-along apparation on Snape's arm. Amora was directing the traffic flow out as more and more members responded to the commotion.

Mrs. Weasley sat beside Hermione's bed, wringing her hands together fretfully. There was nothing more she wanted than to be there beside her fellow members hexing the Death Eaters into oblivion. But Hermione was here near death, Ginny was bed bound, and Valerie was a basket case worrying about Ron while taking care of two toddlers and an infant. No, her place was here. Tending to the sick and injured as they were brought in and keeping an eye on Hermione.

Rocking slowly back and forth in the old wooden rocker beside the hospital bed, Molly kept one eye trained on the slow rise and fall of Hermione's chest and one eye on the clock clutched in her lap. Every hand pointed to 'mortal peril'.

Hours passed and nothing came. No news, no injured, nothing. Ginny had finally pestered Valerie in to wheeling her down to Hermione's room while the three children napped. The three women sat huddled beside Hermione's bed, praying, crying, then praying some more for the safe return of all those they loved.

More time passed.

Harry landed with a gentle thud and walked straight through the wards protecting the dark fortress. His arrival was well announced and he was met by several large Death Eaters whom quickly disarmed him, took his wand, and dragged him to the throne room. They flung him unceremoniously at Voldemort's feet.

"Harry Potter," came the cold clear voice, quivering in excitement.

Harry spat on the Dark Lord's feet.

Voldemort sniffed disdainfully and moved around Harry slowly. "Petrificus Totalus." he purred silkily and Harry was instantly bound. "You know," the Dark Lord went on, crouching low beside Harry. "I've faced you many times and I've always been a perfect gentleman; always giving you the chance to defend yourself. But," Voldemort hissed, tilting Harry's face up with one slender finger. "not this time. This time I will simply kill you and be done with it." Voldemort stood quickly.

"My wand," he ordered a masked Death Eater near him. The Death Eater hurried forward and bowed low, offering the Dark Lord's wand with quivering hands.

Suddenly, Harry felt Hermione's magic embrace him and release the binds. He leapt to his feet, innately knowing what he had to do and knowing that Hermione's magic would help him, wand or not. The moment he landed on his feet the doors burst open and the Order poured in. Curses and hexes began to fly immediately but Voldemort and Harry never flinched.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" they bellowed at the same moment, Voldemort's wand aimed at Harry's chest and Harry's empty hand outstretched.

The flash of green was both blinding and brilliant.

The first _pop_ sent Molly Weasley into a tailspin. She leapt from her chair and ran toward the sound to find a bloodied and grim faced Remus supporting a severely battered and panting Sirius. Her eyes darted between the two of them and she barely noticed the accompanying pops.

"No," she breathed, taking in Sirius' desolate expression.

Ron popped in beside them with an unmoving Draco draped over his shoulder. His desperate and wild expression intensified as he moved to lay Draco on the couch nearby.

Severus appeared next, sporting a bleeding gouge out of his left leg. He hurried across the room, limping, and began to heal the wounded with his lips set in a grim line.

"No," she breathed again, panic rising in her chest. She finally tore her eyes away from Sirius and searched the room desperately. "No, no, no," she pleaded as she took in the faces around her set in despair.

Arthur finally popped in and went immediately to Molly. Her eyes were wild as he approached, her bottom lip quivering.

"It's over," he whispered, wrapping his arms around his weeping wife.

"Oh, Arthur, tell me, tell me he's…" she choked.

"It was too late," Arthur whispered, his voice breaking. "We were too late. There's nothing anyone could have done."

Molly gripped his shirt and bawled into it loudly.

"Where,…where,…where is my husband?" came the quiet voice of Ginny Weasley behind Molly.

The room fell silent. It was Severus who finally went to her and fell to his knees before the wheel chair she was slumped in.

"Harry," he began, gulping deeply and taking her shaking hands in his own. "is dead, Ginny. He killed Voldemort, but he died in the process."

As if on cue, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared, tears coursing down his cheeks, bearing the unmoving body of Harry Potter. He moved forward silently and laid Harry down on the cot Severus conjured before Ginny.

He looked as if he were sleeping, his body unscathed by the unforgivable curse. His lips were lifted ever so slightly at the corners in an almost satisfied smirk. If he hadn't been so pale, Ginny would have reached out the shake him awake. As it was, she turned her head away.

Everyone in the room bowed their head and in the silence, Ginny was the first to let out a shrieking wail.


	23. Dr Sumter

**(I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Long story. Best left untold. One of the last, if not the last, chapter. Either one more and an epilogue to follow or just an epilogue. We'll see. This chapter is really, really medically inclined. There's a lot of drugs, procedures, and what not included. It's my medical training shining through. Anyway, sorry if it's a tad technical. And sorry for my extended absence. Enjoy, loves.) **

The scores of the injured laid in various stages of healing about the living room. There was a constant stream of pitiful moans in the air as bones were knitted, gashes sealed, and bruises vanished.

Ginny had insisted that Harry's body be moved to a private room, where she sat in complete silence, his cold hand clasped in her lap. Sirius sat unmoving beside her, concentrating deeply on his sanity. These were losses he wasn't sure he could sustain.

"It's not," Ron muttered from the corner, where he had tightly coiled himself. "fair."

No one answered him.

Molly paused to mop at her face with a handkerchief. She took a deep breath, and moved to continue applying a healing balm to Hermione's ravaged body.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Dr. Sumter said quietly as he exchanged another blood bag. "I wish there was something I could do."

Molly sniffled and nodded tightly. "Will you go and look at Harry?" she managed. "I think it may help – to have a doctor explain things to them."

"Of course, across the hall?" he answered, straightening up. Molly nodded and the doctor paused to tuck a syringe into his pocket before he took his leave.

Upon entering the room where Ginny was holding vigil, Dr. Sumter paused. "Ginny," he said softly. "My name is Jeremy and I'm the muggle doctor that has been looking after Hermione. Molly sent me to have a look at your husband."

"He's dead." She said flatly, meeting the doctor's eyes.

Dr. Sumter nodded slowly. "I'll just check for a pulse then and be on my way."

Ginny shrugged and fixed her eyes blankly on the wall.

"I understand," Dr. Sumter went on, moving to press his fingers against the cold skin of Harry's neck. "that he was killed by an irreversible curse of your kind and that there is no known antidote to it."

Ginny raised her eyes to regard the doctor. "Something like that, yes." She confirmed in a monotone.

The doctor nodded, his fingers still pressed against Harry's neck. "I see. I am truly sorry for your," Dr. Sumter paused and furrowed his brow, pressing his fingers deeper into Harry's flesh.

Ginny glanced up suspiciously. "What?"

"I felt a beat," the Doctor said absently, holding a hand up to indicate that silence was needed.

Ron leaned forward and Ginny found Sirius' hand and clasped it hard. Dr. Sumter removed the syringe from his coat and pulled the cap off with his teeth, spitting it aside.

"This is Amiodarone. It's a drug we sometimes use to force a restart of the heart." He dropped his hand from Harry's neck and squeezed his upper arm tightly, forcing the veins to pop up. Forgoing sanitation, Dr. Sumter plunged the needle into Harry's vein. "The effect can sometimes be violent." He muttered as he depressed the plunger.

For a long moment nothing happened after Dr. Sumter removed the syringe, then, without warning, Harry's body begin to buck viciously.

"What did you do to him?" Ginny screamed.

"He's having a seizure!" Dr. Sumter cried. "You!" he yelled at Ron. "Go get my black bag from Hermione's room! Now!" Ron lunged from the room.

"What did you do?" Ginny screamed again.

"Move!" Sirius yelled, shoving Ginny aside. "You have to be alive to have a seizure!"

He helped Dr. Sumter restrain Harry until Ron careened back into the room. Dr. Sumter seized the bag and pulled out two vials and two new syringes. Rereading the vials to be sure, he drew a dose out of each and ordered Ron to squeeze Harry's arm again. As soon as he depressed the first drug, the wild bucking stopped and Harry was still. He dosed the second drug and stepped back.

"I've given him a dose of both pentobarbital and thiopental. These drugs have forced him into a drug-induced coma. He'll stay that way until I can verify his metabolic functions can be sustained normally. In the mean time," he hurriedly explained. "I need to bag him until I can get a respirator in here."

Ginny looked away as Dr. Sumter removed more supplies from his bag and forcefully inserted a tube down Harry's throat, attached a bag at the end, and began to pump evenly. She swallowed deeply when she saw the even rise and fall of his chest.

"Get me Poppy and Severus, now," Dr. Sumter ordered, not breaking his gentle rhythm.

By the end of the night, both Harry and Hermione were deeply in drug-induced comas, and dependent on respirators, catheters, and electrodes - but alive.

The death toll for the Order was high, with more members succumbing to their injuries every hour.

Voldemort was dead. Most Death Eaters had been either killed in the battle or taken into custody directly after. The Ministry was free of evil influence and the Imperious curse had been lifted from everyone the Dark Lord had placed under it.

The Wizarding world was rejoicing.

The Headquarters for The Order of the Phoenix remained decidedly somber.

Of the 243 members of the Order, 86 were dead, 31 were critically injured, and 78 had been moderately injured.

The 48 uninjured members began the massive undertaking of retrieving the families of the dead and injured immediately. Four days after the battle, all of the families had been located and a mass funeral and memorial was held at Hogwarts.

Dr. Sumter stayed with Harry and Hermione day and night, moving them into the same room, and dozing on a cot he'd set up in the corner. He was constantly adjusting the levels of their IV drug, checking their vitals, and generally fussing over them.

"How are our patients, today?" Sirius asked Dr. Sumter as he entered the room, unbuttoning his outer dress robes.

"Actually," Dr. Sumter began, clearing his throat. "their metabolic processes are stabilized. I want to wean them off the Propofol today."

"That's the drug keeping them under?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Dr. Sumter confirmed, scrubbing his haggard face briskly. "I dosed Harry quite highly with both pentobarbital and thiopental directly after his seizure. It was necessary at the time to both stop the seizing and put him under quickly. I've maintained him, and Hermione, on Propofol since."

"What are the size effects of bringing them out?" Sirius asked as he flicked his patronus to summon the appropriate people for this decision.

"Well," Dr. Sumter mused. "Harry went quite some time without oxygen. His brain functions may have been compromised. There's no way to tell until I cease the cognitive suppression of the Propofol. As for Hermione," the doctor paused as the others began to file into the room. "you are all aware of the recent traumas she has undergone. The ventilator keeps her breathing, the electrodes will restart her heart if need be, and the drugs keep her mind shut down. In light of her recent injuries - there is no 100% guarantee that she'll be able to function without the aide of these machines. But again, I'm sorry, but there's is no way to know until the drug is halted."

"How long after you stop the drug will they come around?" Ginny asked, pushing her way to the front of the small crowd.

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes." Dr. Sumter answered.

"And how soon will we know the effects?" Remus murmured.

"The physical side effects - the respiratory and cardiac functions - will be immediately apparent. The cognitive aspects, if any, should present within twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"Ok," Ginny said. "He can't live his life as a vegetable hooked up to machines. If you think it's relatively safe now, I give you my consent to bring Harry out."

Dr. Sumter nodded and looked toward Sirius.

Sirius gulped and twined him fingers with Ginny's. "You have my go ahead, doctor."

"Alright," Dr. Sumter said, moving toward Hermione. "I'm going to do one at a time, Hermione first." he reached up to her IV and clamped the little bag of drugs shut. "As she comes around, if she is physically able to sustain herself, she will begin to choke on her breathing tube. Don't panic, I will have the tube out in under ten seconds. We'll go from there."

The crowd waited, watching Hermione, the tension in the room, palpable. The first sign came in a small twitch in her hand. Her head rolled to the side slowly and she began to gag. True to his word, Dr. Sumter had the tube out of her in eight seconds flat, and Hermione lay gasping.

Her heart monitor began to chirp loudly and her gasping became labored.

"What's happening, doctor?" Sirius' voice edged toward panic.

"Palpitations. I'm going to give her a dose of nitroglycerin to prevent an infarction." Dr. Sumter said evenly, already depressing the plunger of the syringe he had pierced into her vein. The chirping on the monitor stopped and her breathing evened out.

"She's clear." Dr. Sumter said with a smile. "I do have her sedated on morphine, though. She may be able to speak to you and she can definitely hear you."

"'Mione," Sirius said softly, stepping up to her bedside.

She rolled her head toward him and cracked a bleary eye. A brown, bleary eye, Sirius noted with relief. "Where the bloody hell am I?" she whispered thinly.

Sirius struggled against his tears. "Home," he managed to eek out.

She sighed. "The battle?"

"Over." Remus answered for Sirius, who had bowed his head against her bedrail to weep.

Hermione lifted her arm slowly and threaded her fingers into his hair. "The Order?"

"Another time," Molly inserted. "Rest."

Hermione swallowed thickly and narrowed her eyes. "The Order?" she repeated more firmly.

"Sustained massive casualties and injuries, but was triumphant in it's endeavor." Severus interjected.

Hermione took a weak breath and studied the faces around her. Having logged all but one, she looked directly and Ginny. "Harry?"

The crowd beside her parted and Hermione turned her head to see Harry's still form. She gave a tiny gasp. The blips on her heart monitor increased steadily.

"Hermione," Dr. Sumter cut in quickly. "you have to calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." he warned, eyeing her monitor critically. He uncapped another syringe and inserted it into her IV line.

"What…is…that?" she asked, her words slurring.

"An auxiliary dose of morphine." Dr. Sumter said. "You need to rest now."

Hermione furrowed her brows in sleepy agitation. "No," she protested weakly, but she drifted off immediately.

"Now," Dr. Sumter began. "let's bring Harry 'round."

The doctor shut of Harry's drugs and they waited. Ten minutes passed, there was no change. The ventilator continued it's steady hum, forcing the air in and out of Harry's lungs. Fifteen minutes came and went.

"Doctor?" Ginny asked, her voice cracking.

Dr. Sumter bit his lip and for the first time, hesitated. He ran his hand over his face and took a steadying breath. "I'm going to push one of Epi."

"What's that?" Molly asked, squeezing Ginny to her side.

"Epinephrine. It's a synthetic form of adrenalin. It shook shock both his respiratory and cardiac functions into normal rhythms." he lectured, already drawing the drug into a syringe.

"Will that hurt him?" Ginny asked.

Dr. Sumter paused. "If this doesn't work," he stopped again. "Ginny if this doesn't work, Harry will never come off these machines."

Ginny sobbed and turned her face into her mother's shoulder.

Dr. Sumter injected the drug. Harry's heart sped up on the monitors, but he didn't stir nor did he fight the tube down his throat. Dr. Sumter watched the monitors closely. "I'm going to push one more dose." he said to no one in particular.

Ginny refused to watch the second dose be administered and cringed in time with Harry's rapid heartbeat.

There was no outward change.

"Severus," Dr. Sumter said, not looking away from the monitors. "Stop his morphine drip please."

"Do you think that wise? That kind of shock to his heart," Severus began uneasily.

"Severus," Dr. Sumter cut in. "Stop the drip. Now."

Severus complied.

The seconds ticked by.

"Come on, come on," Dr. Sumter whispered. "Come on."

Harry sat stock straight in bed and began to gag violently, clawing at his throat. Dr. Sumter wasted no time in wrenching the tube free. Harry fell back gasping against the bed. Ginny grabbed his hand and rained kisses across it between her sobs.

"Well, I'll be damned." Harry whispered hoarsely, looking around. "I'm alive."


	24. The Long Road

"I knew you'd be alright." Hermione said quietly, as she and Harry walked slowly through the gardens atop the roof in the crisp fall air. Her step faltered slightly and she reached out to steady herself on a small fountain to her right. Harry paused and tightened his grip around her waist.

"I wish I could say the same for you." He murmured, pulling her flush against his side.

"I'm fine, Harry." She reassured him, leading the way forward again.

"You're not. But you will be." Harry corrected.

Hermione laughed softly. They continued their winding path silently for a few minutes, pacing themselves gently. Hermione relished the quiet company. The last couple of weeks had been hell on earth. Her recovery was proving to be quite difficult and exceedingly painful.

In the beginning, Hermione had been angry with Harry. She accused him of breaking their vow. It took some time for Harry to make her understand that he _had_ walked away – that it hadn't been him who had saved her. Nor pushed for her to be saved. Resigned, Hermione could do nothing but accept the fact that she was alive and try to gather the scattered pieces of her soul. It would not be an easy undertaking.

She had withdrawn immediately from everyone, except Harry, refusing to accept any visitors besides her soulmate and Dr. Sumter. The latter was not presented as an option. She was different now, she understood, there were pieces of her missing and new ones forming. She was angry – unbelievably so – at what she had been forced to sacrifice, sad for her friends and mentors that had fought to the death for their cause, guilty for not being able to stand along side her comrades in battle, and torn in her love for Sirius.

Yes, she loved him. And she knew that he loved her. But would he love this new, broken, Hermione? She wasn't sure. And she wouldn't blame him for not wanting this weathered version of her former self.

"'Mione," Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"Mmm?"

"Sirius asks for you everyday."

"I know," she sighed.

"Isn't it time you saw him? I know you love him." Harry asked, leading Hermione to a bench and settling them down, his arm around her shoulders.

"I do." She confirmed, snuggling into the familiar crook of Harry's arm.

"Then what is it?"

"It's," Hermione paused to find the right word. "complicated."

Harry smiled. "I'm not as dumb as I look."

Hermione laughed briefly before sobering. "I'm not the same person I was six months ago, Harry."

"You're better." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione blushed and glanced up at him through her lashes. "Says you," she muttered.

"Knows me." Harry corrected, giving her shoulders a light squeeze. "Hermione, your body was beaten. Not your spirit. You are the same Hermione. Yes," he hurried on before she could protest. "you gave up a lot. You lost a lot. You were treated savagely but you still kept right on giving. You are still the same sweet, generous, selfless girl I've always loved."

"I'm broken." Hermione muttered darkly.

"No. Just bruised." Harry whispered.

She gestured vaguely towards her lap. "Sirius wants children."

Harry paused. "Do you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, but I don't think I can have any. That _thing_ did some serious damage up there."

Harry swallowed thickly through his guilt and looked away. "There's always adoption. Or surrogacy. There are ways, Hermione."

Hermione patted his hand reassuringly. "We'll see."

Harry turned back towards her. "See Sirius, at least talk to him, before you drive him utterly insane."

Hermione sighed and nodded softly against his shoulder. Harry sighed in relief.

"Soon you're going to have to start seeing everyone though. Especially James and Albus. They're quite miffed that Aunt Hermione isn't around to play with them. And when I say miffed, I mean they're exploding things with accidental magic. Fred and George think it's great. Ron's at his wit's end."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, alright," she giggled then sighed. "People. Re-assimilate. Got it."

"Good," Harry gloated, ruffling her curls lightly. "Now, up with you, woman, if Sumter catches us sitting and not doing our laps there'll be hell to pay!"

Hermione laughed again and Harry thanked Merlin for the sound.

Hermione was settled in bed, _Hogwarts: A History_ open in her lap, when Sirius hedged into the room, looking decidedly nervous. Hermione closed the book and looked at him for a long time, allowing the warm waves of her absolute love wash through her reassuringly. She smiled and patted the bed beside her.

Sirius clamored onto the bed looking like a toddler on Christmas morning. He looked at her expectantly, his dark eyes shining with pure adoration. She smiled again.

"Hello," she said softly, touching his cheek gently.

"I've missed you." Sirius murmured, turning his face into her palm and kissing her wrist reverently.

Hermione closed her eyes and turned her face away. "I'm not who I was." She whispered. "And I can't promise you the things I could before."

Sirius held her arm firmly and inhaled at her wrist deeply, seemingly trying to memorize her scent. "I have always loved every part of you, Hermione. There has never been any exception. There are no clauses. You. I love _you_, whoever that may be."

Hermione turned her face toward him, her chocolate eyes shining. "And if being with me forces you to sacrifice a life with children?"

Sirius shrugged and kissed her palm. "I'd never considered children before. I only considered them when I met you. If we can, then we will. If we can't, then we won't. Either way, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Hermione," Sirius went on, adjusting himself in order to draw her against his chest. "whether or not you can bare children does not affect who you are. It does not damage you. It doesn't make you a bad person. And, above all, it does not change the way I feel about you."

"I wanted children so badly." Hermione whimpered into his heart.

"There are ways." He soothed.

"I wanted _your_ children." She corrected herself with a sob.

Sirius petted her hair lovingly for a very long time before he dared speak again. "Have you spoke to Dr. Sumter about this?"

Hermione sniffled. "No."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes." She muttered sullenly against his chest.

"You have options, Hermione." Dr. Sumter began, washing his hands.

Hermione scrambled into a sitting position on the examination table. Sirius sat quietly beside her, attempting to process the idea that another man had just been rooting around his love's most private place again, however medically necessary it was.

"English," she commanded shakily. Sirius scooped her hand into his.

Dr Sumter sighed and came to stand before Hermione. "You were correct in assuming that your last pregnancy caused serious damage to your uterus. The scarring is bad, Hermione."

"How bad?" she asked slowly.

"My estimation," Dr Sumter spoke quietly. "is that you will never be able to physically carry a child for nine months. Your ovaries are fine – healthy – but your uterus just won't be able to support a fetus." Hermione looked away. "But, you have options."

Hermione snorted angrily.

"Hermione," Dr. Sumter said forcefully, pulling a chair over to sit before her. "listen to me. I know that you want Sirius' children. That _can_ happen."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I told you that your ovaries are healthy. Assuming Sirius is fertile, which is a good assumption since he has previously impregnated you, we can do IVF if you find a surrogate."

"English," Sirius prompted.

Dr. Sumter smiled. "We take mature eggs from Hermione, sperm from you, mingle them in a test tube, and implant the fertilized eggs into a healthy uterus."

Hermione met Sirius' gaze, and smiled.

"I'm not entirely sure," Severus began delicately, glancing around the dinner table. "that you realize what you're asking."

Harry snorted into his wine.

"Miss Weasley is decidedly," Severus paused to look at Ginny with genuine affection. "unpleasant when she is with child."

Ginny laughed. "No, I'm downright miserable." She acquiesced Severus' statement with a playful nod. "But I will do it for you. I just need a couple more months to really heal up down yonder,"

"Ginerva!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. "We're eating!"

Ginny laughed again. "And get my vitamin levels back up. Dr. Sumter said Lily sucked me dry and that it'll take a few months to get them back up."

"I could do it." Valerie offered quietly with a small shrug. "Pregnancy doesn't bother me all that much. Besides tying my shoes, I never had any problems with James and Albus."

Hermione turned towards her.

"I like that idea much better." Ginny inserted. "I hate having babies. Er, not that I wouldn't for you, of course, because I love you guys and all that." She backpedaled quickly.

Hermione held her hand up to stop Ginny's babbling without glancing at her. "You'd do that for me?"

Valerie set down her fork and nodded. "I took something from you once. It's time to pay it back."

"This would certainly more than even the playing field." Sirius mused, smiling at Hermione.

"Val," Hermione said slowly. "It means a lot that you would do this for us. Truly. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Valerie smiled. "Think nothing of it. When do we do it?"

"We'll discuss timetables with Dr. Sumter tomorrow," Sirius said, laying a hand over Hermione's. "Tonight, we celebrate!"

Molly raised her glass high. "To babies!" she cried with delirious abandon.

"And," Sirius added, raising his glass. "to this!" He flung a folded copy of the Daily Prophet he had in his lap on the table.

**Ministry Marriage Act Repealed**

**Effective Immediately**

_The Ministry of Magic announced today that it has repealed the forced marriage act that had previously been passed by the imperioused government. Offering their deepest apologies, the Ministry will be sending out forms immediately to all participants of the act to clarify their marital status. They ask each witch and wizard to fill out the form accordingly, indicating whether or not each individual wishes to remain married, procure a divorce, or revert back to their original partner. The Ministry asks that you print legibly and send the form in as quickly as possible so that this mess can be sorted out post haste._

Severus smiled lazily and nodded, raising his glass, toward Ginny and Harry. Ginny flung her arms around Harry and kissed him deeply, ignoring the offended protests of Molly.

Sirius leaned in and brushed his lips across Hermione's cheek.

"I'm thinking," he whispered throatily in her ear. "a big to-do in the gardens. A couple hundred people, flowers, food, the whole nine yards."

Hermione laughed and stroked his cheek, remembering the first time, all those months ago, Sirius had uttered those same words. She remembered, as she trailed her thumb back and forth across his stubbled jaw, how she had been terrified and angry at him for teasing her like that. As she leaned forward and passed her lips across his softly, she thought of how she had come to love this man; this rough around the edges, rebel of a man. She recalled, as he cupped the back of her neck and kissed her sweetly, the moment she had known, without a doubt, that he was the one for her. And she smiled as she pulled away, met his twinkling gray eyes, and whispered:

"I'm thinking you're right."

_Epilogue_

_One Year Later_

_Hermione leaned down, groaning quietly, and lifted the fussing infant into her arms. She settled Isabella into the crook of her one arm and pressed her free hand into the small of her back. She arched, felt the satisfying pop and sighed. Moving quickly, she made her way toward the kitchen to fetch a bottle for her incessantly hungry daughter._

_Upon entering the large space, Sirius hopped up from the table where he was sharing a butter beer with several men and hurried to take the baby. He nestled the baby expertly into his arms and gave Hermione a gentle swat on her bottom before grabbing the warmed bottle and sitting back down at the table._

_Hermione laughed but moved back toward the couch where she plopped down and smiled at her friends. Ginny sat, cross-legged and grinning, a sleeping Lily draped heavily over her shoulder. Valerie was curled against arm of the couch, looking sleepy – no doubt a by-product of raising two Weasley boys. Draco was settled in an armchair, a tiny newborn settled against his chest, as he patted the baby's back softly._

_"He's absolutely perfect." Hermione sighed, gazing at Draco's son, Scorpius._

_"I do what I do, and I do it well." Draco remarked smugly._

_Ginny wrinkled her nose and Valerie laughed._

_"Who'd have thought," Hermione murmured softly, gazing into the fire. "that it would have ended this way?_

_"Mmm," Ginny agreed as she rubbed continuous circles across Lily's back. "Barely out of school, barefoot, and pregnant."_

_Hermione laughed. "Yeah, but I was talking about this." She explained, motioning to the group around her. "What an odd bunch of friends we make."_

_Draco laughed. "Sentimental Gryffindor."_

_Hermione smiled. "Emotionally retarded Slytherin."_

_Draco bowed his head and smiled. "Touché."_

_"Honestly though," Hermione sighed, glancing behind her as Harry laughed loudly at something Severus said and slapped Ron affectionately on the back. "Look at us. What an unlikely collection of eccentric personalities."_

_"We're odd." Ginny agreed._

_"No." Valerie murmured. "We're lucky."_

_They all smiled._

_A green light flashed brilliantly in the fireplace and Sabrina, Valerie's sister, stepped out. She smiled at the group, dropped a quick kiss on Valerie's head and moved toward the dining room table as quickly as her eight-month pregnant form could carry her. Severus stood and came quickly to place his palm relevantly against the curve of her belly. She laid her pale hand against his cheek and kissed his lips fleetingly before sitting down and twining her fingers with his._

_Ginny grinned at the sight and turned toward Valerie. "That was an excellent idea, introducing Sabrina to Severus."_

_Valerie smiled. "I didn't expect them to hit it off so well, though." She admitted._

_"He's a good man," Ginny offered._

_"Of that I have no doubt." Valerie agreed. "I just never pictured him as a husband and father."_

_"None of us did." Draco laughed._

_"Especially to someone like Sabrina," Hermione added. "she's so sweet."_

_"And young." Draco inserted._

_"And beautiful." Ginny continued._

_Valerie laughed good-naturedly. "My sister has an old soul, but she'll keep him young."_

_The group fell silent for a long moment, each quietly reflecting on the fate that life had dealt them._

_"We're very lucky." Ginny said finally. Hermione glanced at her._

_"We've all found someone we love." Ginny explained._

_"We've all started a family." Valerie went on._

_"We live in a world free from oppression." Draco said thoughtfully._

_"We have friends that are more family than not." Harry said, approaching the group of women._

_"Our children will grow up in a world free of the Dark Lord." Severus added, settling on the arm of the couch beside Ginny._

_"We have forgiveness," Ron murmured, draping his arms around Valerie from behind._

_"And unconditional love." Sirius interjected, kissing the top of Hermione's unruly curls._

_"And," Harry went on quietly meeting Hermione's eyes before flicking his gaze down to her six month pregnant belly. "We have always have a miracle or two."_

_Hermione smiled softly, her hand tracing absent circles over her swollen abdomen. Yes, life was full of miracles._

**And that, is all she wrote. :-) It's been an absolute pleasure and honor. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed for me, it has meant the world to me. I don't know if or when I might write another Potter fiction. You can always check out my other ongoing fic :Something Worth Living For. A Severus and Hermione romance. (with a bit of naughtyness between Harry and Hermione for good measure) And I'm currently working on a major project: [drum roll please] A crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. Should be monumental. Actually, if I can find where I put the damn zip drive, the first chapter may be up shortly. Anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this story. Eventually, I will go back through and edit grammar, spelling, and my scenes. When time allows. We'll see....**

**All my love,**

**Jess**


	25. Epilouge's Epilouge

_Author's Note:_

_I have had several requests to do a sort of Epilogue's Epilogue. To be honest, I'm not sure that sort of thing even exists – but, regardless, here it is. It's brief and not written in story form, but it'll give a nice little; 'how'd it all end up' answer._

**Ron and Valerie**:

After giving birth to Hermione's and Sirius' first daughter, Isabella, Valerie found out she was pregnant again a mere 8 months later. She delivered Sarah later that year, after going two weeks past her due date. Albus and James, their firstborn twins, grew up to be very much like their Uncle's Fred and George – mischief mania! Sarah came out swinging more or less. She inherited her mother's stunning looks and her brothers' personality. A tomboy to the core, she took no crap from no one. Ever.

Ron and Valerie continue to live out their love story. There's a lot of ups and downs (she _is_ married to Ron Weasley after all!) but they continue to be happy. Valerie has put her foot down to more children, though Ron is always attempting to persuade her to multiply their brood. Good luck with that, Ronald!

Valerie took a job working as a journalist at the Daily Prophet – one of their few honest ones! Ron secured a position by a lucky fluke at the Ministry as a Magical Liaison to the Muggle Prime Minister. (Hermione is ragingly jealous.)

**Ginny and Harry**:

Lily grew like a weed – skinny and tall. She grew out of her fussy colic and turned into one of the most sweet tempered children ever. Which is odd, considering her spitfire of a mother! When Lily turned eight, Ginny found out she was pregnant again. Having only eight years of recovery from her last birth, Ginny was unsure how she felt about this. At one of her check ups she found out she was expecting triplets, and spent the remaining four and half months of her pregnancy plotting ways to kill Harry. Harry and Ginny welcomed triplets (via c-section, thank you very much Dr. Sumter!) Ryan, Michael, and Elizabeth that summer. Ginny is very tired.

Harry took his lifetime ambition job as an Auror and is loving every minute of it. Ginny stays home. What else did you expect with young triplets? She's attempting (and when I say attempting, I mean using excessive force to persuade) to persuade Harry to hire a full time nanny. Her requirements are proving to be difficult to fulfill: old, fat, ugly, with many moles. Hey, Ginny reads the tabloids, and she knows what these young sexy nannies are after in celebrity households.

**Lupin and Tonks**:

Hannah is the object of desire for both Albus and James. Remus is having none of it! Hannah, however, doesn't care either way is taking time to focus on her studies.

When Hannah was four, Lupin and Tonks welcomed their second, and last, child Zack. Tonks had an exceptionally difficult pregnancy and a very complicated birth, resulting in sterility. She's happy though, as is Remus, as they always wanted one girl and one boy.

Lupin took up his old position teaching DDA classes at Hogwarts and when the children were old enough to begin attending Hogwarts, Tonks took a desk position in the Auror department to pass the time.

**Fred and Karina**:

Five years into their marriage, and endless muggle fertility treatments later, Fred and Karina were blessed with a bouncing baby girl, Kelsey. Accepting that due to difficulties conceiving that this would be their only child, they settled into a blissful life of doting on their daughter.

Two years later they were unexpectedly blessed with another daughter, Veronica, without trying. They were ecstatic. Molly is beside herself!

Fred still runs his joke shop with George, and business is booming! Karina happily stays home to take care of her beautiful daughters.

**George and Karissa**:

Shortly after Fred and Karina found out they were expecting their first, Karissa found out she and George were expecting quadruplets. You read that right, quadruplets. The quads, Molly, Britney, Arthur, and Rob, were born two months early and were kept for three months in a muggle hospital. They came home and kept Mum and Dad exceptionally busy. Karissa had her tubes tied.

Karissa stays at home, obviously, while George works with his brother at their joke shop.

**Bill and Emily**:

Emily contracted breast cancer and after undergoing treatment became sterile. Completely unable to conceive, they adopted a muggle infant they named Nathan.

Emily has been in remission for three years and is enjoying her life taking care of Nathan.

Bill took a job teaching at an Ivy League Muggle University and moved his family stateside. They live their life happily in the muggle world.

**Draco and Adrianne**:

After their first child, Scorpius, they welcomed their daughter, Vitrella, just eighteen months later.

Adrianne became addicted to drugs and alcohol and eventually ended up cheating on Draco several times. Draco threw her out, divorced her, and has full custody of both his children.

He spends much of his time at Hermione's house as they have become close friends while she helped him through his divorce.

**Amora**:

Amora came out of hiding and was immediately snatched up as The Ministry's ambassador to Spain.

She spent all her free time with her grandbabies.

**Severus and Sabrina**:

Where do we even start with this one? Lord, oh Lord, Severus is a fertile man. The happy couple welcomed six, count them, SIX children in rapid succession: Melinda, Celeste, December, Beau, and twins: Rose and Violet.

Six children will mellow anyone out, and Severus mellowed out a lot.

He continued to teach potions at Hogwarts until his youngest children, Rose and Violet, started at Hogwarts. He retired and he and Celeste spent a lot of quality time together.

**Hermione and Sirius**:

Ah, our love birds.

When we last left our happy couple, they had Isabella, their daughter born by surrogacy, and Hermione was pregnant. They welcomed a beautiful little boy, Taylor, shortly there after. Life with two tiny babies was fabulous and both Hermione and Sirius were deliriously happy.

When Isabella and Zack were both two, Hermione went to work teaching charms at Hogwarts and Sirius took a job as an Auror with Harry.

Unexpectedly, Hermione found out she was pregnant, and Amora was born eight months later.

After Amora was born, Hermione and Sirius renewed their vows with a big to do in the gardens - A couple hundred people, flowers, food, the whole nine yards.

And in this story, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
